A Willing Bride
by SnapeSnogger21
Summary: Unfortunate circumstances may force Hermione and Snape to marry. Voldemort and Dumbledore find that this may be useful to their means, and it may ultimately lead to triumph or defeat. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling is brilliant and owns everything but my plot. That's mine.

This story ignores certain aspects of book six and all of book seven.

Chapter 1: Hermione's all grown up

Severus Snape took in the faces of his seventh year NEWT students. There were only eleven students that had achieved an O on their OWLs. He smiled to himself, (of course, to the students it appeared to be a malicious sneer) they all looked petrified. All except Hermione Granger, that is. She was smiling. Off in some daydream, perhaps. 'Probably thinking up ways to show off in class, the know-it-all' he thought to himself. Though he didn't like to admit it, she was indeed one of his brightest students. Unfortunately, she was more than annoying with all her questions and incessant need to prove her superior intelligence. This made him growl to himself. Well, at least Potter and his pathetic little friend Weasely had not achieved high enough marks to get into his class. Dunderheads. This year will at least be tolerable. The clock chimed 8am and class began.

Hermione looked at her potions professor, blushing lightly when she realized she was admiring his features. From his lovely hands to his slick, shoulder length hair. He had looked straight at her at one point, his hard, cold eyes glaring at her as they had many times before. Oh, how she loved those eyes. She was determined this year to show him a new, mature side of her, not the know-it-all she made herself known as in her younger years. She was a woman now, not only in the wizarding world but in the muggle realm as well. Now, if she could get him to realize that. Not that he would care anyhow. He would see her as his student, as he always had. But she could dream. She wondered what could ever make professor Snape see Hermione Granger as a woman. 'Huh' she thought, 'Here you are wanting to prove how grown up you are, and you're busy entertaining childish fantasies of you and your professor falling in love. Oh boy.'

"MISS GRANGER!" 'Uh-oh'. "Yes Professor?"

"Do you mind to tell me why you think it is acceptable for you to be daydreaming in my classroom, whilst everyone else must actually produce a potion? Just because you were intelligent enough to make it into this class does not mean that you can afford to disregard my instructions."

"No sir! I'm sorry, I got distracted. It will not happen again."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. And see me after class to discuss your detention."

"Yes sir." How long had she been dreaming? When Hermione looked at the clock, class was more than halfway over. She wouldn't have time to properly finish the potion. So much for making a good impression. She started on the potion anyway, knowing full well, he would just make her throw away the unfinished potion at the end of class.

"`Mione!" Ron and Harry waved her into a seat they were saving for her in transfigurations class. This was their first class of the day, and they looked liked they had rolled out of bed and walked straight to class. Boys. Her best friends seated her between themselves so they could hear equally well how her first class went. They told her what an idiot she was for taking potions this year, when Professor Snape had been kicked out of Defense Against The Dark Arts and made to teach potions again. He was sure to be even more of a git than normal.

"It was fine. But I have detention on Friday. But it really was my fault, I spaced off for more than half the class. I'm really just surprised he only gave me detention for one night this week."

"Detention already?! That git! So what if you spaced off, it's the first day of class. No teacher could blame you after you just got back from summer vacation." Ron was livid, and had raised his voice a little higher than necessary, drawing a stern "ahem" and a punishing glare from McGonagall.

"But `Mione, our first quidditch match is on Friday, we need you to cheer us on!" Harry seemed genuinely upset by this, but Hermione was now almost happy that she had detention.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you know Professor Snape, there's no way he will let me off detention to watch a quidditch match."

The rest of the day went through without a hitch. Hermione had only two more classes. The boys only had one more (they had taken as few as McGonagall would let them get away with). That evening, as Hermione left the library, she happened to see a dark figure making their way through the grounds, towards the gates. She watched for moment, the figure getting smaller and smaller as it reached edge of Hogwart's grounds. The figure stilled and stood tall, then in a blink, disappeared. Hermione decided to make a detour to Dumbledore's office before going to bed. A suspicious figure on the grounds when Voldemort was determined to kill Harry, you could never be too careful.

When she reached the gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office, she looked around carefully before whispering, "Milky Way". She smiled. The headmaster had given the trio the password to his office in case any emergencies should arrive. This was not an emergency but she felt it was sufficiently important enough to bring his attention to the matter.

"Hermione my dear, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Although he smiled warmly, Hermione could not help but feel a little guilty for interrupting his free time. What if it was nothing?

"Sorry to interrupt you Headmaster, But I just happened to see a suspicious figure leaving Hogwarts in a dark cloak, and I thought I should let you know in case it was, well you know, one of Voldemort's men, a death eater or something." Hermione looked really uncomfortable.

"It was very wise of you to come to me Hermione. You shouldn't feel silly. It was, indeed, a death eater." Hermione's eyes widened. She was almost upset at his cheery tone. Dumbledore chuckled at her look of concern. "No need to worry. It was only professor Snape. As you already know, he is spy for the order. He informed me before he left that Tom had summoned him."

"Oh. How silly of me, I should have known it was him. I guess I'm so used to him as a professor, I just didn't think of him as death eater."

"Don't. It is just a façade, Severus is no more a death eater than I am. The things he does while undercover are all for the greater good."

"He is going to be okay isn't he? I've overheard Madame Pomfrey talk to McGonagall about the bad conditions he has come back in." Hermione cringed as the description of his wounds replayed in her mind.

"My dear, Severus has been through much, and will go through much more before this is all over. There is no point in getting too concerned." Hermione scowled at Dumbledore's lack of concern. How dare he act as if the sufferings of Severus Snape were any less important those of innocent people he was trying to save.

"My dear, I did not mean to upset you. I can assure you that I do not like for Severus to suffer. Sadly, there is nothing I can do for him until this is over. But I see how concerned you are for him. If it makes you feel better, if he sustains any injuries tonight, he will be tended immediately, and he will be well enough to teach class tomorrow." This made Hermione feel a little better, but she was still nervous and decided that she would keep an eye out for him, just in case.

"Of course, headmaster. I'm sure he is fine. I'd better go back to Gryffindor house now, Harry and Ron are probably waiting for me." Just as she turned to leave, Severus Snape walked into the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster, I just—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Hermione gasped, and relief flooded her face. Severus shot her a dirty look.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright Severus. Good to see you back so soon, I trust everything went well?"

Looking uncomfortably at Hermione Severus simply said "Yes. That is what I came to discuss with you. It can wait until tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you. I am quite tired, getting old you know. Would you mind to escort Hermione to Gryffindor tower before you retire, I don't think it would do for her to be seen by Filch after curfew unattended."

"Of course, headmaster," the look on Severus' face was that of incredible annoyance.

Hermione wanted to argue, say that she would be fine on her own, but the thought of spending the next few minutes alone in his company was too tempting. Speaking would be unlikely, but at least she would be close to him.

Hermione's not-so-well hidden smile did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster. He smiled at her obvious happiness. Suddenly, he knew. But how? This was going to be a difficult year.

Severus barely looked Hermione while escorting her to her dorm. She had known to keep silent, which made this little venture much easier. He did not want to deal with a chatterbox. He was curious as to why she was in the headmaster's office, but didn't ask for fear once she got started she wouldn't stop. Suddenly, she cursed and fell to the floor. He almost laughed, but immediately reached out to steady her as she stood up. As she brushed her hair back in the dimly lit corridor, he thought how beautiful she looked in the golden glow of the candles surrounding them. He hadn't noticed her like this before, and was completely surprised at how he found himself drinking in her beauty. Immediately, he chastised himself for thinking such inappropriate things about his pupil.

"Sorry, professor, I'm not sure what I tripped on." She was looking at him somewhat questioningly, not sure why he was looking at her so intently.

"Just gather yourself and keep walking" he grumbled.

After Hermione had been safely escorted home, Severus returned to his own quarters for a fitful night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!!! It all belongs to the genius that is J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Two: Detention Again?

Friday had come quickly, and Hermione found that she settled into life at Hogwarts this year as naturally as she had every year before. This was her home. She loved everything about it. That is, everything except the slave labor of the elves. Hermione couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for enjoying her dinner, knowing that the elves who made it wore rags as clothing.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you nervous before your big game?"

"Hehe, I guess. My nerves feel a little raw, this IS the first game of the year. I guess I'm just a little bit nervous. Wish you could be there tonight `Mione."

"I'm sorry. You have all my best wishes, though. And I know you will do great. You and Ron have been practicing all week. I bet if you put half the effort into your homework as you do into practice, you would have top marks."

"Funny. Well we both that's not going to happen anytime soon. As much as I love transfigurations, I think Professor McGonagall would be quite upset if I started losing quidditch matches because I prioritized divination."

"You're right. But be sure to get some study time in, though. I'm sure that Firenze has different priorities."

"Sure, I will. But it isn't due until Monday. I have the whole weekend since the game is tonight. I had better go. Ron and I need to get ready. Ron, let's go before you overstuff yourself and lose the us the game coz you're too slow."

Ron had been silent until now. "But I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch." muttering to himself, Ron got up and followed Harry to the quidditch locker rooms. Hermione cleared her plate, then proceeded down the hall towards the dungeons.

555555

Severus was brewing wolfsbane potion for Remus when Hermione arrived. He barely acknowledged her, just pointed her towards a nearby table. She should know what to do with the rat spleens without him having to tell her. It was convenient for him to have her in detention, since she was one of very few students he would trust with such a chore, and he really didn't care to have to do it himself. She got right to work without saying a word. He nodded his head to himself in approval, she was very competent. An hour went by quickly, and Severus set his potion aside to cool. He sat at his desk and began to grade essays. He didn't need to hand them back until Monday, but he liked to get an early start. As he was finishing the first essay, Hermione approached him.

"Professor, I've finished with the rat spleens and I've still thirty minutes left. What else would like me to do?"

The question was posed innocently, but Hermione immediately blushed as she thought of what she would like to do. 'No, Bad Hermione. Focus. That is how you ended up in detention in the first place.'

"You may go."

"Really?!"

"Did I appear to be kidding?"

"No, it's just that you never let anyone go early. I didn't mean to---"

"Well, I should hate to disappoint then." He got up and led Hermione to his storage room and motioned for her to step inside. "Organize and dust all the shelves, then you may go."

Hermione looked at the mess before her. The students tended to just throw their potion ingredients anywhere when they were done with them, and the storage room looked like Ron's schoolbag, but a lot bigger. "Damn." This was going to take longer than thirty minutes. "Why did I open my big mouth?"

"You can't help it. In class or in detention, you just have to be a Know-it-all."

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you left. That was a rhetorical question." Hermione was irritated, but she'd learned not to speak back to the professor. It was an easy way for him to take points from Gryffindor.

"Indeed."

As Hermione watched her Professor stalk away, she couldn't help but admire the way he carried himself. He was tall, not too thin, and (to Hermione at least) walked with superiority that belonged to the Gods. 'FOCUS!'

5555555

The next morning Hermione led the way to breakfast. She barely spoke a word as she gobbled her food down with practically ravenous hunger.

"Oi, `Mione! You keep eating like that and you're bound to get mistaken for Ron."

"Hey! No, but really `Mione you OK?"

"Yea, I guess I worked up an appetite after staying up until ten organizing those shelves. Could you pass me a piece of toast?"

"Yea. Hey, `Mione are you forgetting to ask us something?"

"Huh? Oh yea, Please?"

"What? No, not that! You haven't asked us how the game went."

"Oh! I'm sorry, how was it? I think I heard some fifth years saying Ravenclaw won." Hermione had heard no such thing, but she enjoyed getting a rise out of Ron.

"WHAT??! Oh, no! Gryffindor won by almost one hundred points! Ravenclaw only made two goals, I blocked almost every shot! Ravenclaw won….what idiot thought that?"

Hermione laughed. It was nice to be back with her best friends, even if the highlight of their day is putting a ball through a hoop. "Well, I need to go. I need to get to the library to study for Professor McGonagall's quiz on Monday."

"`Mione, it's Saturday! Can't you just relax with us for a while?"

"Really, you ought to be studying with me. The quiz covers the entire first chapter of material, and I didn't see you guys take even one note. I don't expect McGonagall will go easy on you if you fail the first quiz. Come on, we will study until lunch, then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Lunch?! That three and half hours away!" The boys looked at Hermione as if she told them she was going to torture them slowly and painfully for several hours.

"Really you two! You live in a school!"

55555555

Hermione spent the day in library, taking a moment every now and again to curse under her breath at her friends' lack of dedication to their studies. Hermione noticed a flash of movement from beside a nearby bookshelf. She walked around to inspect, but found nothing so she decided to take a quick look around the library. Hermione almost fell over when she reached the last row.

"NEVILLE!?... LUNA?!"

"Oi! Sorry you had to see that `Mione. Luna and I were just, well…"

"We were about to have sex. The library is usually abandoned at this time, and we come here to snog. Got a bit carried away perhaps. See you later, Hermione."

"Yea" Hermione stood dumbfounded as she watched the pair exit. As soon as she came around, she gathered her things, and left to watch Harry and Ron practice. The library may never be the same.

"Whew. That close. Hegi would have been in lots of trouble if'n miss `Mione had caught him spying on her." The elf looked down from where he was hiding on top of the bookcase. "Hegi no like heights." Then with a quick poof he was gone.

55555

Severus received his summon shortly before nightfall Sunday. "Damn. I was sure he would leave me alone for a while after the last meeting."

He stalked up to the headmaster's quarter's to announce his departure. Albus always wanted to know when he left so that if anything went wrong he could have medical supplies ready without always having to get Poppy.

"Be careful, Severus. I'm sure your students would be terribly disappointed if you were absent from classes tomorrow."

"Yes I'm sure they would hardly be able to restrain their tears."

"Please come see me when you return. I have things I wish to discuss with you, about the Potter boy."

"Joy" With that, Severus left.

"Poor boy. I do hope things turn out well for him tonight."

Minerva came out from the kitchen. "Unlikely, but me too. Albus, Severus is like a son. I hate the way he is used like tool."

"If I knew a way to keep him out of it, I would. However, it is not possible right now. But I have high hopes for his future happiness."

"If you are referring to what I think you are, let it go. It was nothing. She is a crazy old woman, not a true seer. And you don't even know who it was referring to."

"But if you saw what I saw, I think you'd agree."

"Whatever you say, dear. Just dont expect too much."

5555555

"`Mione, what are still doing up?"

"Hey Ron. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd do a little reading."

"Yea, I find I get a lot of reading done while sitting in the dark, looking out the window."

"Smart ass. I got distracted. What are you doing up?"

"Got hungry. I'm going to sneak down to the kitchens and get some food. Wanna come?"

Hermione thought for moment. There were plenty of windows by the kitchen. "Sure."

"What? Really? Cool, let's go."

He held out Harry's cloak and they silently made their way down to the kitchens. On the way down, Hermione thought about how she had had a crush on Ron for the first few years they had been in school together. She had given up that crush two years ago, when she had seen him snogging Lavender Brown. She had better things to focus on than a horny teenage boy. Besides, she seemed to think about her professor a lot more anyway. Mmmm.

"`Mione. Whatever your thinking about, stop. You're creeping me out, looking at me with that weird smile on your face."

"Sorry… Just uh, thinking about the last few years. I really love that you're my friend Ron."

"Yea, yea. Don't get all girly on me now, I'm about to eat."

"As if anything could curb your appetite."

"Actually, today at lunch, Pansy Parkinson asked to meet me in the back corner of the library. I left without eating a single bite."

Hermione laughed loudly, then covered her mouth. Filch probably heard that.

"It's is strange to me that people should want to snog in the library."

"Yea, I knew you'd be pissed if caught us, and the chances of that were high since you're always there, not that I'd snog Pansy anywhere."

"You know, I haven't seen you snog anyone in quite some time. Losing your touch?"

"No, I've just been more discreet." Taking in her look of curiosity, he added, "That's all I have to say on the matter for now."

"Got it. No prying."

"Ok, I'm going to sneak in and grab some food, you stand guard out here."

"OK."

It felt like fifteen minutes that Hermione waited before Ron finally emerged, still hidden under the cloak. "I made sure to get you some cheesecake."

"Ok, you're back on my good list, but what took so long?"

"Dobby insisting on making Harry some fresh treacle tarts."

"WHO'S THERE?" a voice boomed. With less than a second to react, Hermione found herself at the bright end of well lit wand.

"Ouch! That hurts my eyes. Could you lower your wand?"

The figure slightly lowered his wand and looked at her intently. "Miss Granger, exactly why are you standing by the kitchens at this time of night? It's nearly one in the morning."

"I got hungry. Good to see you back, professor."

"Indeed. Who was the other voice I heard?"

"Hmm? No one. I am by myself."

"If you chose not to give up your friend, whom I suspect is wearing Potter's cloak, perhaps it is Potter himself, two instead of one detention will belong to you."

Before Ron could show himself, Hermione loudly proclaimed, (so that he knew she meant for him to just leave) "Professor, I am the only one here. Obviously, you can feel around for an invisible person if you like."

"I'm not in the mood to play your games. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and two detentions for you, Friday and Saturday night and 8pm sharp. Now get to your room!"

"Of course, Professor." Hermione noticed as she walked past him that Snape held his side and seemed to limp.

Back in their dorms, Ron had already set out the cheesecake and a glass of milk for her.

"`Mione, I would have shown myself so you didn't have to do two detentions."

"No point. I will still have all my homework done. You need to do yours, and you have practice."

"Well, I will make up for it. I'm going to be the nicest guy you've ever met. I will bring you breakfast in bed even."

"Dork. Don't worry about it, really. Let's eat."

They sat in silence for awhile, other than Ron's smacking as he gobbled down his food. All Hermione could think about was Snape.

"I'm sure he is fine."

"What?"

"Snape, the git. I can tell you're concerned. I saw him, too. But he is a spy for the order. I'm sure he has dealt with much worse. And the fact that he still had the strength to punish you, he is going to be fine. Just watch. Potions is your first class tomorrow, he'll be there bright and early."

"You're right."

After another moment of silence, Ron burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Do I have a milk mustache?"

"No. It has only been 8 days since school started. Harry and I have even gotten points deducted from us, and you have detention again."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: Thank you for all the positive reviews! I love it! Be warned, it gets a little dark this chapter. But it's a happy story, it will get better soon.

Chapter 3: Ron has a Secret

"Harry, wake up. Harry."

"What? Ron, go away."

"I come bearing gifts."

"Lemme guess, Food."

"We have a winner."

"It's early."

"It's seven."

"Again, early."

"It's a treacle tart. I ate the other one last night. But Dobby made them for you, so I saved one for you."

"How kind of you."

But this did convince Harry to get up. He gobbled up his treacle tart and got dressed. "You know, Hermione would kill you if she knew you were sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"Hermione went with me."

"Really? Why?"

"Guess she was hungry."

"Did you get her some cheesecake?"

"Yup. We got caught, though. Well, Hermione got caught."

"You didn't take my cloak? You should know by now that Filch has nothing better to do."

"We took it but I had her stand watch and I wore it when I went into the kitchen, just in case anyone else was in there. You remember when McGonagall was in there with her boyfriend?"

"I try not to."

"Anyway, Hermione and I started talking just outside of the kitchen and Snape heard us. From the looks of it, he had just got back from a deatheater meeting."

"What did he do?"

"He only saw Hermione. She wouldn't give me up, so he gave her two detentions and took fifty points."

"What did you do?"

"I stayed out of his way and made my way up to the room. She said she didn't mind taking both detentions."

"Huh. I would've thought she be mad at you ditching."

"Well, I would've shown myself, but she kinda hinted that she wanted me to go. I thought she would yell at me when she got back, for putting her in a situation to get in trouble. But she was too concerned about Snape."

"Why would she be concerned about that git? Especially after he gave her detention."

"You know Hermione. She worries about everybody, even perfectly content elves. She saw his wounds, I think."

"But Snape…so she's okay then? You guys aren't fighting and we can all eat breakfast together in peace?"

"Funny. Yes."

"Let's go."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555`

Hermione sat at the breakfast table, waiting for the boys. She was anxious to start her first class, and time was not going fast enough. Finally, Harry and Ron walked through the door. They took their places on either side of her, and hurriedly filled their plates.

"Really Ron, you ate six hours ago. Then slept."

"Leave me alone, woman. I'm only up this early so you don't have to eat breakfast alone."

"Why am I here?" Harry seemed indignant.

"If I have to get up, so do you."

Harry grumbled a little to himself, but seemed to cheer up once he got a few bites down. "Hey, we should go practice before the other teams take the field."

"Sounds good. Are you coming, `Mione?"

"Class. Sorry."

"Right. That's why we're up."

The boys started discussing various plays and strategies for their next game. They would be playing against the hufflepuffs. Hermione tried to follow along, but really wasn't interested. She nodded here and there, and gave a little "yea" when needed. Then professor Snape walked through the door. From what she could tell, his must have been healed, and he walked a little stiffly, but no limp. Hermione couldn't help but smile in relief. Ron didn't notice this, he just kept talking and eating, not surprisingly at the same time. Harry, however, noticed and it bothered him.

"Hey `Mione, after your classes today are through, do you want to meet in the library to study?"

Hermione turned immediately from the teachers' table to Harry.

"Of course! How about after dinner? I doubt you would enjoy working on an empty stomach."

"Okay."

"Ron, are you going to go?"

"I guess. Gotta study sometime."

"Way to keep it positive, Ron. Okay guys, I'm going to go to class. I want to get all my prep done before Professor Snape shows up."

"Yea… ok. See you in transfigurations, then." Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Ok, see you."

As they watched Hermione walk off, Harry spoke to Ron, "Don't you think it's a little strange that she was worried about Snape. And now she can't even wait to get to his class."

"Since when has she ever been able to wait to get to any class? Minus divination of course. And the idea of her and Snape… I'd say you and Draco are more likely. Really Harry, what are you worried about?"

"Nothing, I guess. Me and Draco?! You're sick, Ron."

"Yea, yea. Let's go. I don't wanna lose the field."

"K."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus arrived at his classroom at 7:45. When he walked through the door, Hermione Granger was already seated with her cauldron out and was ready to go. 'Great. Let the questions begin. I'm not awake enough for this yet. Don't greet her, don't look at her, and maybe she will stay silent.' He was still in a lot of pain from yesterday's events and fully planned on taking out on his students. He decided that, instead of the planned lesson, he would give a pop quiz. He would make the students prepare an incredibly difficult potion, and happily watch everyone fail. There would be no questions. A tiny smile crept onto his face. He didn't know why he enjoyed tormenting his students, he just did.

"Um, Professor?"

'Uhhh….' "Miss Granger."

"Good morning, Professor. I was wanted to ask ho---"

"There will be no questions answered until after the quiz."

"How you were feeling?" Hermione whispered to herself. Immediately, she changed gears. There was a quiz and she hoped she was ready for it.

Severus assigned the students his own recipe of the draught of living death. This one was closer to a dreamless sleep potion, but put the drinker into coma for approximately a week. That is, if it was made right. Hermione followed the instruction perfectly, and her potion turned the appropriate shade of gray.

'Ugly potion. Smells bad. Probably tastes bad, too.' Hermione thought of The Sleeping Beauty, a princess that, when kissed, awakened from an indefinite sleep. She smiled. Those stories were cute.

"MISS GRANGER! In case you did not hear me the first time, as soon as your potion is finished, you may fill your vial and leave!"

"Sorry Professor. I will fill it right now!"

Snape stalked off, grumbling something about incompetence or hearing aids. Whichever it was, Hermione would rather nothing be aimed at her, so she hurriedly packed her things and ran out of the classroom.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"`Mione!"

"Harry, you showed. I thought for sure you would get caught up with quidditch."

"Hehe. Nah, but Ron got caught up. Got an owl and immediately, but cheerfully, asked to be left alone. If you ask me, he's got a girlfriend."

"Good for him. By the way, how are you and Ginny doing?"

"Ok. She asked if we could go to the Halloween party in couple's costumes. She's going to be Snow White and I'm going to be Prince Charming. I should never have introduced her to muggle fairytales." Harry looked like he was going to kick himself.

"But it's so cute! Ooh, and Dobby can go as one of the dwarves!"

"Yea….anyhow… So I noticed you got really excited when you saw Snape this morning."

"Well, yes. I was worried last night. He looked badly injured. I would have been just as excited to see Mad Eye Moody under those circumstances."

"Sure. Listen, I know Dumbledore trusts Snape, but I'm not so sure about him. Just keep your guard up, ok?"

"You're so cynical Harry. If Dumbledore trusts him, you should. Besides, I was happy he was okay. That's it. What are you worried about? I'm going to let my guard down and he's going to deliver me to Voldemort? That is just silly."5

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. Be careful `Mione."

"`Course. Let's Study."

"Oh, right."

As Harry and Hermione began their studies, Hegi watched them from above.

"This is not good. No siree, Master will not be happy with this at all. Hegi must fix it."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Harry approached the headmaster's office Friday at 12:30. He had been called away in the middle of his divinations class so this must be important. Dumbledore never called him from a class. "Candy Corn." Harry thought that the Headmaster's method of picking out passwords was a big security risk. He'd only made one guess this time.

"Harry, my dear boy. How are things?"

"Ookay. And for you?"

"Wonderful. Listen, I think I have found another horcrux and I need for you to search for me. I'd go myself, but in my old age, it's getting much more difficult to just get up and leave. It will take the whole weekend. You and Ron should be packed and ready to go right after lunch. I will see to it that Dobby has a supply of food ready for you."

"Oh. I guess we're set then. What is the horcrux?"

"I believe it to be a timepiece. It belonged to Hufflepuff for several years. One day he gave it to a stranger on the street, begging for food. He told him the timepiece was valuable and should be worth many meals. A few years ago, the timepiece was bought from a local antique dealer. When I questioned him, he told me that the purchaser was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. I believe Voldemort hid it in the forest behind his mother's home."

"Okay, Ron and I will leave within the hour. Umm, may Hermione go with us?"

"Most often, I would say yes, but at this point in time if it should be noticed that all three of you disappeared at once, I would have a disaster on my hands. From the Ministry and The Daily Prophet alone."

"Right. Okay then. See you on Monday, sir."

"Good Luck, Harry."

"Thank you, sir."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Where are you going, though? And why can't I come with you?"

"I already told you all of that Hermione. As much as I know, you know. Will you stop badgering me?"

"Oi, cut her some slack Harry, she's just worried."

"Thank you, Ron. I'm sorry, Harry, I just worry when things like this happen."

"I know. And I appreciate your concern, but Dumbledore gave me specific instructions. We will only be gone the weekend and you will be the first person we come see when we get back."

"Okay. Well good luck guys. I love you." Hermione reached out and embraced her two friends. "Be safe."

"You know, you're getting awfully sentimental lately. Harry and me share a wife, and neither of us are married to her."

"Ron just shut up and tell her you love her."

"Love you `Mione." The boys spoke in unison, and then both turned to the other and shouted "Jynx!" Hermione laughed as she watched her friends debate over who said it first. After a moment, she grabbed their stuff and herded them towards the door. Maybe their leaving wasn't so bad after all.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

At 7:45 that evening, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons for her detention. Right before she entered, however, an elf she had never seen before came running out of Snape's office. He muttered something low to himself and pointed at Hermione. She felt a rush of magic, then was immediately normal. A little freaked out, she rushed into her Professor's office.

"Professor, I just ran into an elf, and I think he used some sort of spell on me. I couldn't hear it, but--- Professor? Professor, are you okay?"

Snape said nothing, but turned to her. He focused on her but his eyes seemed distant, as if he were staring into some unseen abyss. Looking closer at him, Hermione saw that his looked fogged over. He was under some sort of spell. Without warning, he lunged at her. She tried to run, but he held fast, and before she knew it she was pinned beneath him on the floor. His black eyes showed no emotion as they gazed at her. What happened next was a blur to Hermione. She tried to remain conscience, tried to reason with her professor. But he was gone, it was only his body before her, an empty shell. Hermione felt herself slip, then accepted the darkness closing in as her escape.

Severus awoke in the middle of the night. He had just had the worst nightmare of his life. Of all the wicked things he had done, he had never felt so awful. His mind and heart were racing. 'Just a dream. Gods, it felt so real. Why am I in my office?' Severus looked around, saw the still figure belonging to his pupil, and nearly vomited. He crawled over to her, his hands were shaking and his breath was ragged. `Please be okay, please. Oh Gods, What have I done?`

"Hermione, Hermione please. Wake up. Please, Hermione! Dumbledore!"

Severus ran to his nearby fireplace and flooed for the headmaster. "Severus, it's two in the morning! What's going on?"

"Headmaster, It's Miss Granger. I believe I have done an awful thing…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything except my crazy, twisted plot.

Chapter 4: Hegi done Bad

Hermione woke early in the morning in a bed not her own. When she looked around, she realized she was in the hospital wing. She could hear hushed but frantic voices discussing "what happened". It took her a moment to remember the previous night's events. 'Why? What could possibly have happened?' The voices stopped for a moment, as if listening.

"She's awake, Headmaster."

"I realize that, Severus. I am trying to decide which is best right now. I want answers, just as well as you do, but I'm not sure the girl is ready to discuss…what happened. Ms. Pomfrey, please go tend to the girl, and let her know that, if she is up to it, I will be in to see her shortly."

"Of course, headmaster."

'Oh, god. I need to refresh. I must look a mess. I, I,'

"Miss Granger, it is good to see you awake. I have brought you a draught for any pain you may be feeling. I will prepare a bath for you if you like."

"Thank you. I would very much love a bath."

"Ok. Um, Hermione, when you are ready Dumbledore would like to see you. But not a moment before! I will not allow anyone to step foot in here until you are ready."

"Thank you. As soon as I've finished with my bath, I think I will be ready to the Headmaster."

"Ok then. I will prepare your bath and let him know."

Hermione took almost two hours in her bath. Ms. Pomfrey had already cleaned her up very well, but she needed the time to gather her thoughts. Besides, the hot water against her flesh was so calming. She gently washed her arms and noticed small bruises on her wrists where he had held her. The rest of her body looked unscathed; he had not meant to harm her. Well, except for… Hermione shuddered. This was going to be a long day. She needed to gather herself. Dumbledore wanted to know what happened, and it would best to get it out. So long as she didn't break down in the process. How she wished her friends were here for her. 'I cant tell them! Harry hates him already, and if Ron found out his temper would… It wasn't his fault. I can't let my friends hate him for something he had no control over. He hadn't had control, right? I saw him, it wasn't him. Oh, Gods, I don't want to think about it.'

Hermione finally got out of the bath when it had turned cold. She dressed in the clothes Madame Pomfrey had summoned for her, tied her hair back, and returned to the main room of the hospital wing. Dumbledore was waiting for her, as well as McGonagall. Her eyes were full of tears. Dumbledore whispered to her, and she immediately wiped the tears from her eyes. The three sat down.

"Hermione, if you are not ready for this—"

"I'm fine, Headmaster."

"OK, then. If it is alright with you, Minerva wanted to be here."

"That's fine." Hermione was actually relieved that McGonagall had been there. The older woman, though very strict with propriety, had always been like a mother figure to Hermione.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Hermione told them about the previous night. It was difficult, and several times she had to take a moment before she could finish the sentence. When she recounted it, it was weird, like she was a witness rather than the victim.

"The last thing I remember was tugging at my pants…his empty black eyes," she looked at Minerva who looked as if she was about to cry again, "and then nothing. I think I must have passed out."

"You are sure you don't remember anything else?"

"No."

"Oh, child! Thank the Gods, you don't" Minerva lost all control at that point. She threw her arms around Hermione and sobbed. Hermione wanted to cry with her, but she had no tears. She then remembered the elf. She gently encouraged McGonagall to let go of her and turned to the headmaster.

"I remember an elf. He was running out of Professor… the office. He turned to me, muttered some type of spell, and then ran off. Headmaster, I think it was the elf. I think he put Professor Snape under the imperius, and I'm not sure what he did to me. I don't know why he would have, but somehow I know he had something to do with it."

During this, Dumbledore's face had turned to absolute horror. When he calmed himself, he asked Hermione the only thing that mattered at this point, "What did the elf look like?"

"I'm not too sure, it was dark, but he looked scared. He had big brown eyes, and his fingers seemed incredibly long. That might just be my imagination though, when an elf points at you and mutters something you can't hear, I think it's possible for your imagination to run away with you."

"That's very good, Hermione. Minerva, I have some things I need to tend to, would you mind to tell her the things we have already discovered?"

"Of course, Albus." But he never heard her reply, he was already gone.

"Hermione, we believe that Professor Snape was indeed under the imperius curse. He told us everything that had happened, and retrieved all his memories for Dumbledore to review in the pensieve. He did not see his attacker, but heard what he said. This may be uncomfortable to hear, but his charges were to…to…make love to you. I don't expect this to change any feelings you have toward him right now, but I just want you to know that he did not attack you of his own free will. He feels tremendous guilt."

"I don't blame him, Professor." Minerva nodded solemnly at this, but it was obvious that she was about to cry again. She schooled herself, and forced out the rest of what had to be said.

"Hermione, this is a delicate situation. Without proof of what actually occurred, the ministry will send Severus straight to Azkaban. Unless we find this elf to sort out what happened, I'm afraid---"

"I don't mean to report him. I know it wasn't his fault. If I ever find that elf though, he wouldn't have the opportunity for trial."

"Oh, Hermione. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find out what happened. This should never have happened to you. If you are uncomfortable taking your classes with Professor Snape, I will be happy to tutor you in potions myself. And if you ever need anything, you know you can come to me right? I will always be here for you, Hermione."

"Thank you. I want to try for normalcy first, though. If I can't handle potions class, then I will ask for you to tutor me."

"Of course. You are being so brave about this, Hermione." Minerva's face showed horrible pain. She wanted to reach to her pupil, hold her, tell her everything was going to be all right. But Hermione seemed to be taking better than anyone. Severus was in more agony than could be imagined, and the woman he raped was…calm.

"It's Saturday. I need to get some schoolwork done." Hermione had stated this abruptly and matter-of-factly. She needed to get her mind off this, and what better way than schoolwork?

"Hermione, if you need to take a few days off, no one would argue."

"I'm fine, thank you. I will go see if Madame Pomfrey has cleared me, then I will be in the library."

"I will wait, and escort you there. For now, please don't go anywhere by yourself. We don't know what the intention of the elf was, but until we catch him, you are not out of harm's way.

"Okay."

55555555555555555555555555555555

Severus Snape made his way to the headmaster's office. He had been listening to everything Hermione had to say. When she had mentioned his empty black eyes, he wished he could rip them out. He would never be able to look at her again. Although she held herself together well, there was no way she was unscarred. He had tried to fight off the curse, had battled against the filthy command. But it wasn't enough, he lost. When she had mentioned the elf, it made sense. The voice he had heard sounded like an elf. He had been wondering how he had let his guard down, how a spy of his level had allowed another wizard to best him. But he would not have anticipated an elf. They come in and out of his office as they please, bring food and cleaning up after the students. He had learned to ignore them. Why had Dumbledore left so abruptly after she had mentioned this? What did he know? And Minerva! How dare she be concerned with him going to Azkaban! Implying that Hermione needed to keep this quiet was ridiculous! Finally he arrived at the Headmaster's door. He tried three different passwords, but none worked. He must have changed the password recently. He rang for the headmaster to open the door and waited.

555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Tell me, what did you do last night?"

The elf stared up at the at the man glaring down at him. "Hegi was doing as his master was telling him, master."

"Really?! I believe your orders to encourage a relationship between them, NOT TO HAVE HIM RAPE HER!"

"Hegi was tryin, Master, but they was going nowheres near each other."

"They had detention! You could have dropped hints, made her get detention more, encouraged a relationship that way. Instead you chose to do the unthinkable! How are they supposed to develop a relationship if she is going to be scared of going anywhere near him!"

"Hegi is sorry Master! Hegi was just wantin yous to be happy with Hegi. They will fall in love, Master, you will see. I made sure Miss Hermione is havin his baby."

"WHAT?! What did you do?"

"Before Miss Hermione was goin to detention, Hegi cast a spell to make sure she would conceive."

"I'm going to kill you elf! I should have left you with that insane family, made you suffer their abuse. Instead I thought I could help you, and you resort to their tactics! We are not monsters!"

"Hegi is sorry, Master! Hegi was going to cast another spell on Miss Hermione so she was willing for the Professor, but Hegi heard a noise, thought it was Mister Filch, so's I ran away. Hegi no meant for Miss Hermione tos get hurt, Hegi likes Miss Hermione very much! Hegi will punish himself much for the disasters he has caused his Master. Understand if you want to give Hefi clothes, Master." Hegi hung his head in shame and held a hand out for the clothes he was sure his Master would give him. So much for trying to be proactive. He had caused a mess, and of his master would forgive him, he would do his very best to make it right. 'Please Master, give Hegi another chance.' Though he wanted to beg his master, he dared not state his request out loud.

That's probably Professor Snape. Leave, I will deal with you later."

"Of course, Master."

Dumbledore did his best to calm his demeanor. He had not expected his faithful servant to resort to such tactics or he would have been more specific in his orders. Thank goodness no one knew of this elf. Hegi was his private elf, rescued from a family much like the LeStranges. 'Oh, boy. This is a mess. But, what's done is done. I must make the best of it now.'

"Severus, what can I do for you?"

"Why did you change your passwords?"

"Extra security is needed right now. There has been a breach, and everyone should probably change their passwords." He had actually changed it so that no one would interrupt while he spoke with his elf.

"Right. I've come to speak with you about the Granger girl. Minerva has asked that she show discretion on the matter, and she has asked to continue in my class. I do not wish for her to remain in my class, I do not believe it healthy for her."

"I'm sure many students would feel your class is unhealthy for them. However, it appears that Hermione would rather try to regain some normalcy after a traumatic experience." This did not appear to comfort his young professor so he added, "I don't believe she blames you, Severus. This was not your fault."

"Yes, it is! I could have gotten control over that spell! I could have fought harder against it! I am the one who hurt her, who…raped…her. This is my fault."

"Severus, look at me. It is not. The person who did this to you is disturbed. We cant change what happened and it will do no good to blame yourself. Right now, you need to focus on finding who is responsible, and in the meantime, protect Hermione. It looks as if she were the target of this fiasco."

"Are you crazy, old man? I am the one who hurt her!"

"Ah, but I know you will not let your guard down again. Please Severus, for her sake, do not distance yourself from her."

"Fine. I hope you know what you are talking about, old man. Now, how about this elf?"

"I am not too sure Severus. I thought I knew, but it appears that I was wrong."

"Meaning?"

"I thought it was one of the elves from the kitchen. He has unusually long fingers for an elf. But he was with the other elves cleaning the kitchen last night."

"You are sure he didn't sneak away?"

"It is possible that there may have been one rogue elf on our staff, but I find the possibility that the eyewitness of a dozen other elves being a lie is nearly impossible."

"Then he infiltrated. How?"

"I don't know Severus. I will do my best to figure this out, but I believe it best right now for you to rest. You have been up all night, and I'm sure your strength is waning. Come back when you a refreshed, and I will go through your memories as well as Miss granger's. Maybe then we will have more answers."

"Very well, Headmaster." Severus turned towards the door. As if he would ever be able to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. Except the plot.

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

Saturday stared out slow for Hermione. After she was released from the hospital wing and gave Dumbledore her memories for the pensieve, she went to the library to study. It took her twice as long as it normally would for her to get through her arithmancy book. She stared at the page, uncomprehending. 'This is getting me nowhere. I need to do something, something physical. Maybe I should practice riding on my broom. Or maybe I could practice quidditch…Wouldn't that surprise the boys?'

"Hermione, whatcha doin?"

"Oh, hi Ginny. I was just trying to do some schoolwork. But I was thinking about going outside and trying to practice riding my broom."

Ginny raised an eyebrow questioningly. Hermione looked well enough, but to think that she wanted to ride her broom was curious. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not really very good at it. And I really don't like that I can't ride a room nearly as well as even the first years. Plus I'd like to get outside."

"Well, let's go then. I didn't really want to study anyway. And Firenze says that we should try to connect with nature. I imagine, with the way you fly, you'll be doing that a lot today."

Hermione laughed. Today wasn't so bad. Getting through this should be fairly easy. Right.

The quidditch field was being used by the Slytherin team to practice for the upcoming game, so Hermione and Ginny took a trip to Hagrid's place. It was usually quiet over there, unless Hagrid had some new creature he was hiding. They practiced low to the ground for a while, and when Ginny felt Hermione was well enough to fly higher, she guided her up to the castle.

"How you like it up here, Hermione?"

"Not bad. I think it would be safer on the astronomy tower, though."

"Maybe. But it wouldn't nearly as exciting. Hey, let's go fly over the forbidden forest!"

"Uh, No thanks, Gin. I don't like to press my luck."

"Come on, it's fun. It gets your heart racing like crazy! The first time Harry took me on his broom, I couldn't even catch my breath."

"The way that sounded Gin…. Okay, but let's go slow. I'm still not too comfortable, and I don't want to fall off."

"No prob."

Hermione enjoyed her ride over the forest immensely, every moment she was on the air, skimming over the dark trees below her, she felt nothing else. She was so caught up in the sensation that she didn't notice when the sun started to set.

"Hermione, we have to go. We don't want to be this far out when the sun sets. And if we were to get caught…"

"Oh. Sorry, I must have lost track of time. Ok, I'm famished anyhow."

Just before they passed the edge of the forest leading onto Hogwarts grounds, Ginny yelped.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Hehe. I think I psyched myself out. I'm so paranoid. I was busy thinking that we didn't want to be so close to the forest, and I saw what I thought was someone watching us."

"What?! Where?! Who?!" Hermione started to lose balance as she searched wildly around around for their possible stalker.

"Whoa. Hermione, chill. It was nothing. I thought I saw… I'm sure it was my imagination. As soon as I looked back, it was gone. Are you okay, Hermione? You're awfully jumpy."

"Yea, I'm fine. I, Just, well with Voldemort on the loose, it's never a bad idea to keep your guard up." Hermione tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Okay. I guess it makes sense for you to be jumpy when your best friends are out trying to destroy horcruxes. Well, let's eat."

55555555555555555555555555555555

Severus was talking with Albus when Hermione walked in the room. He immediately looked down to his plate. He had been trying to discuss with the headmaster what had happened and the possible motives behind it. But the old man seemed distant, kept saying that now was not the time for that discussion. Severus, though, couldn't rest. He needed to know why. He didn't understand the motive behind such an attack. And he needed to know who. He was going to kill them with his bare hands, muggle style. When he saw her, though, all those thoughts went out of his head. He just watched as she entered the hall, talking with Ginny Weasely and laughing. She looked…happy. 'How? She seems perfectly fine. Perfectly normal.' She looked up just then, as if she sensed his eyes on her. Immediately her smile vanished, and her face went white as snow. He looked down at plate once more. He hadn't eaten much before this, now it would be impossible. When looked up again, she was seated with the Weasely girl, but not reaching for food.

"Hermione, I thought you said you were famished. Want meatloaf? It's goooood…. Hey why are you so pale? Hermione are you okay?"

" Huh? Oh, yea. It does look good. I think I will have some of that. Sorry I just got lost in a mem…thought. I'm fine." Hermione helped herself to a small bit of the meatloaf. She ate slowly, but regardless of her state, she was hungry, and it was delicious. By the time dessert came out, Hermione was back to herself, and helped herself to a big slice of cheesecake. "Mmmmm…"

"You and cheesecake. You're going to get fat on that."

"I will be happy fat person. Mmmm"

The girls started laughing again, drawing Severus' attention to them. He watched as she swallowed up the cheesecake in delight. "I need to go Headmaster. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Severus."

Albus felt ashamed as he watched the man he would have been happy to call his son walk away. How was he ever going to fix this? This was not the way it was supposed to happen. He looked towards Hermione, the One. 'That reminds me, I need to talk to Hegi.'

"Albus, I am leaving too. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm too busy to come over tonight." Minerva was angry with him. She believed that he had to be in some way responsible for what happened, as he had been boasting about his prophecy for some time. Though he had tried to assure her that he had set no plan in motion for the disaster that had occurred, she didn't seem to believe him.

"I understand. Another time." Minerva gave a faint nod, and followed hurriedly after Severus.

555555555555555555555555555555

Severus sat I his office, trying to figure out what happened. He pieced together all of his movements up until he had been put under the imperius. It didn't make any sense. Why would someone want this? It did no good to anyone. Unless the only goal was to hurt Hermi—Miss Granger. In which case, she was still in danger. He needed to protect her. 'You are the one who hurt her, how can you protect her?'

"Severus, it was not you. Hermione even knows it was not you. You are not the one trying to hurt her."

Severus immediately guarded himself as if his visitor would use Legilimens on him.

"I don't any special power to see your thoughts right now."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Alright. Let's just have a cup of tea, then."

Severus got up and prepared tea for him and his guest. If it had been anyone else, he would have barked at them to leave. Minerva, however, was a different story. She brought an odd sense of peace to him in troubling times. He needed her here. They sat in silence, sipping tea and watching his fireplace. He face tightened, suddenly, and his glass cracked in his grip. His armed burned.

"Please tell the headmaster. I must go to the dark lord now."

"Be careful."

555555555555555555555555555

"My lord?" Severus bowed low and kissed the fingers of his master.

"Severus, have you finished the potion I asked for?"

"Almost, my lord. It needs three more days."

"My strength is waning. I do not like to wait."

"My apologies. I will prepare another batch immediately when this is done. You will not have to wait for your next."

"Fine, then. Severus, I called you here tonight because I need you to run an errand for me. I have sent Lucius and Bellatrix to retrieve a someone for me. You remember Regulus Black, don't you?"

"Yes." Severus was sure that Regulus Black had been killed years ago, "You killed him…"

"Oh. Minor detail, I nearly killed him, then imprisoned him in a small castle in Scotland. I thought perhaps he may be of use one day, and I now believe he will help me lure Harry Potter. After Sirius was killed, I am sure Harry will feel some attachment to his…uncle."

Severus did not believe this to be the case, but kept silent for he didn't want his words to sentence Black. "And what is it you wish me, my lord?"

"They were supposed to be back last night. I haven't heard anything from either of them. I need you to find them. Here is the address. Go now."

"My lord," with that and a bow, Severus apparated.

The crumbling hut that Voldemort had described as a castle was indeed small. Severus approached cautiously. He heard a cackling sound from inside the hut: it sounded like Bellatrix. 'They got carried away torturing him. Great.' Severus knew better than to sneak up on Bellatrix when she was in torture mode. "LeStrange! Malfoy! I'm coming in. The cackle turned to a high pitched squeal, then it was silenced. When Severus got through the door he was met by a flash of green wandfire.

"I will kill all of you! Tell me where the dark lord is!" Severus threw up his wand and sent an confunding spell at the man. "You are going to see him soon enough, Regulus."

The two battled for what seemed like an hour. By the time Severus had the man under control, (he had done as little damage as possible) he was covered in gashes. He was bleeding heavily, and it caused him great pain to cast a simple unbinding spell to release Lucius and Bellatrix. Bellatrix ran to his side, trying to hold him. He shuddered at her touch.

"My poor Severus. You'll pay for that you Blood Traitor! Lucius, take him to the dark lord, I will bring Severus."

A moment later, Severus lay bleeding on the floor at Malfoy manor. Narcissa arrived immediately to tend to him, she was a much better healer than Bellatrix.

"You idiots got yourselves captured by a man I have had in shackles for the last eighteen years! I cannot believe I have servants this incompetent! Severus, well done. I'm sorry you had to clean up their mess. As soon as Narcissa has finished tending you, you may leave. As for you two, CRUCIO!"

The pair lay at their master's feet, writhing, screaming, and trying to beg for the mercy of their master. Narcissa shuddered as she watched her husband being tortured. Knowing the kind of pain her husband was in made it hard for her just to breathe. She turned to Severus.

"Thank you for saving him tonight. Although he is in pain right now, at least he will live." She finished tending him within minutes and, except for the pain, Severus was in good shape. He bid his friend goodbye, bowed to his master, and took his leave. He was happy he would not have to witness anymore suffering that night.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus did not awake the next morning until almost noon. He had been so tired the night before that he had not even spoken to Albus. His stomach growled. He was starving. He thought about going to the great hall to eat, but then he remembered Hermione. How she looked when she had seen him. No, better to stay here. He went to his kitchen and made himself what his mother used to call 'egg in a nest'. If there was one thing his father and him could agree on, it was this breakfast. It was where most of his happy memories took place. At the breakfast table, eating with his parents. The fights didn't usually start until later in the afternoon.

His thoughts were interrupted by his fireplace lighting up, and the worried voice of Dumbledore calling into his rooms.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"There you are, I flooed for you twice this morning. I was getting a bit concerned. You look well, that's good news."

"Indeed. Regulus Black is alive, and the dark lord plans on using him to attract Potter. He is holding him at his hideout. That's all I have."

"That's all? Not that that isn't a lot. Alright. How is he?"

"He's been hidden in a cramped hut, beaten and tortured. I'm sure he suffered more once I left last night."

"Poor boy. Well, I'm afraid we musn't tell the boy. Ever since he found out about the locket, he believes his uncle to be just as much a hero as his godfather."

"Hmph. Some hero, gets himself killed and leaves his godson alone."

"He isn't alone, Severus. And please don't disrespect Sirius like that. He gave his life for the same cause you are fighting for."

"Is that all headmaster? My breakfast is getting cold."

"Oh, I apologize. Yes, that is all. Rest well today, Professor. You have double potions with the second years tomorrow so that everyone has time to go to the game."

"Game?"

"Hufflepuffs vs. Slytherins."

"Great."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione awoke feeling as exhausted as she had felt going to bed. Her sleep was filled with nightmares. Every one of them she was fighting some great black beast that turn into her professor, then into a black mist, overtaking her…. She got up and showered. The hot water burned her skin, washing the filth off of her. She looked at her wrists. The bruises were and even deeper purple than they were yesterday. 'Why? What will I say if Harry and Ron see this?'

"Good Morning!" Ginny sang cheerily as she entered the bathroom, "Just here to brush my teeth! How'd you sleep?"

Hermione clenched her teeth as she reached out of her shower for a towel, "Fine. You?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't sleep at all. Harry and Ron got back last night, and Harry wanted to, well, you know…"

"Got it. How are they?"

"Good, Ron looked exhausted, though. Went straight up to his room. Barely even said Hello."

"Hmm. I will go check on him."

"Yeah, see if you can get him up to go to Hogsmeade with us."

"We're going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, wake up. Be ready in an hour okay?"

"Okay." Gods, this was going to be a long day.

55555555555555555555555555555555555

The weekend had been especially trying Ron. He and Harry had fought nearly the whole time, mostly because they had left without getting the food from Dobby. They had found he Horcrux and destroyed it, but it had taken all of Ron's energy to stab it with the sword. Next time, Harry got to destroy it. He heard Hermione calling to him, and he felt tugging at his arm.

"I'm sleeping. Unless you have food, go away."

"I have food."

"Ugh, The one thing I can't say no to."

Hermione plopped down on Ron's bed beside him. She held out the plate of food she had brought for him, and he ate as fast as he could, swallowing much of it without even chewing. He asked Hermione about her weekend in between mouthfuls. She looked at him, she wanted to tell him, needed him to comfort her. Finally she choked out, "It was okay." Ron didn't buy it, he had seen Hermione on the verge of tears before, and this looked no different.

"`Mione. What's wrong?"

Hermione started crying then. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"  
"I just can't! I wish I could. But I swore."

Ron wrapped his arms around her then. "It's okay, `Mione. You don't have to tell me."

"I feel so alone, Ron!"

"Hey, listen to me Hermione. I will always be here for you. Harry, Ginny, and I, we all love you. You don't have to feel alone."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be such a baby, I just—"

"It's okay. You be a baby all you want. Just lie here with me, and cry your heart out, okay?"

Hermione complied, and he held her as she cried herself into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting Past It

Hermione awakened just as the sun was setting. She was snuggled into Ron's arm. When she looked up, he was reading his transfigurations textbook.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to---"

"Calm down, woman. You're fine. You fell asleep that's all. Nothing to apologize for. How are feeling?"

"Much better. I didn't sleep much last night."

"I figured. You snore by the way." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, no! I told Harry and Ginny I was coming to wake you up. We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade."

"Yea, they came by. I told them to go on without us. They're worried about you, you know. Ginny says you haven't been yourself all weekend."

"I know. I'm just dealing with some stuff right now. I'd love to tell you, but I can't."

"It's okay, Hermione. Everyone has their secrets." 'Even me' he thought.

"You know, Ron, you changed a lot this year. I think it suits you. You seem….happier."

"Well, thank you. I believe it's called growing up. Now, I haven't eaten since you brought me breakfast, so go get fixed up and let's go eat."

"Okay."

555555555555555555555555555

Hermione and Ron ate dinner in the Great Hall. There was no sign of either their headmaster or her potions professor. This worried Hermione. She was concerned for Snape. She contemplated what could possibly be wrong, barely listening to anything Ron had to say. Finally, he nearly shouted to get her attention.

"Hermione! I asked if you wanted to go flying. Ginny said you practiced for hours yesterday. I wanna see how good you got while we were away."

That did sound really good. "Sure. Sounds good."

"Great. I will go get our brooms and meet you back here in five minutes."

Her earlier thoughts vanished as, less than ten minutes later, Hermione and Ron mounted their brooms and headed off towards the forbidden forest. Hermione was a little shaky at first, but she soon gained control. She had told Ron that Ginny had said not go in the forbidden forest, that after dark it was too dangerous. He gave a haughty laugh and told her it was just too dangerous for girls to go in without a big strong guy to protect them. They flew for almost an hour.

"Ron, it's after eight. We're going to get in trouble!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go back. Hey, bet I can beat you there!" Ron didn't wait for a reply but took off towards the castle. By the time Hermione reached the edge of the forest, Ron was nowhere in sight. "Sometimes, I could just strangle him."

Then a figure shot out from behind the trees. It headed straight for Hermione. She screamed, lost control of her broom, and fell to ground a few feet beneath her.

555555

Severus had spent most of that day in his quarters. Dumbledore had asked him to find a way to either rescue Voldemort's captive, or somehow communicate to him for the order. After hours of contemplating what to do, (he preferred to get the man away from Voldemort) and how to do it, he decided to take a walk across the grounds. That always seemed to ease his mind. He had watched the sun set, and was just on his way back when he heard a loud scream coming from the direction of the forbidden forest. He didn't know why, but he knew it was Hermione Granger. He took off running towards the scream. A moment later, he came upon an irate Hermione swinging her fists at Ronald Weasley.

"Ron Weasley, I should tell your mother! That was plain cruel, I oughtta…."

Ron was laughing hysterically. "Calm down `Mione. I was just having a little fun. I made sure you were close to the ground!"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger!"

"Professor Snape?" Was that relief on her face? 'Why on earth would she be relieved to see me, of all people?'

"Goodness girl! I thought yo---a student was being attacked! What on earth are you doing out here so late? I believe the rules state that you must remain inside the castle after dark?"

"Yes, we were just going in. We lost track, that's all." Hermione almost smiled. This was the professor she knew.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor! And detention for the both of you! Now, I will escort you both inside."

"Sorry, `Mione. I was just playing, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's okay, Ron." Hermione didn't even look at Ron as she answered him. She couldn't take her eyes off Snape. Just yesterday she couldn't bear to look at him in the Great Hall. 'I wonder if he's going through the same thing. He barely met my eyes just outside. Yet, he knew it was me that was screaming and rushed to my rescue. He would have done that for any student though. What was he doing out there? Was he following me?'

When they arrived at the Gryffindor portrait, Snape left without saying a word. As soon as they were inside, Hermione was being smothered with hugs from both Harry and Ginny.

"Where have you been? We were looking for you all over the place"

"Sorry, Gin. I took Hermione out flying since you said it cheered her up so much yesterday."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you leave a note?" Gin glared at Ron as if he had done an unthinkable.

"Listen Mum, I don't think I'm required to let you know where I am at all times. You guys were off at Hogsmeade all day. After dinner, we went and had a little fun that's all."

As Ginny went off on Ron for partly being irresponsible git but mostly for calling her mum, Harry and Hermione sat down on the couches nearest the fireplace.

"Flying, huh?"

"Yea. I think I'm getting pretty good, too. I like it, it clears my head."

"Cool. I will have to take you out over the forbidden forest. When the sun is still bright out, you can look down and sometimes see a unicorn."

"Really? That must be neat!" They sat in silence for a moment, searching for something to say.

"Ok, are you going to tell me what's going on? Hermione, I'm your friend and I love you. I want to help."

"Harry, there's nothing to worry about. I appreciate it, but there's nothing you can do to help this time. I promise everything is going to be fine."

"Okay, fine. But if you do need me, at any point, you come to me."

"Will do. How was Hogsmeade?"

"Ginny decided to do her Christmas shopping early. It's not quite October yet."

"Fun. What did she get for me?"

"She would kill me." Harry smiled as he looked over at his best friend and girlfriend. They were still fighting, and Ginny was threatening to Owl their mother. "Gotta love 'em."

5555555555555555555

The next morning Hermione dressed quickly and made her way down to breakfast. The boys did not join her; they had been up for most of the night and decided to sleep in. After breakfast, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons. 'Here we go. Just like normal.' She stepped inside the classroom to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk, grading papers and drinking orange juice. 'Why did I think this would be so easy? Last night you were practically happy to see him, now…now what?'

He didn't even look up. "Miss Granger, you're early."

"I usually am." She said calmly as she took her normal seat.

"Not by an hour. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, sir. I guess I didn't realize the time."

"Perhaps you should come back when class begins. My classroom is not here for you to 'hang out' in." Still he did not look at her.

"Alright then. Um, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" his tone was soft, but still he seemed irritated.

"I just wanted to discuss my detention with you."

He had forgotten about that. He hadn't wanted to give her detention, but it had been necessary if he were going to punish the boy for the same thing. It would not have looked normal for him not punish anyone. "If you prefer, you can fulfill your detention under Professor McGonagall."

"Huh? Oh." She seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then stuck her chin up bravely. "No thank you. I was just going to ask when I was supposed to be here for it."

He paused, he had wanted so badly for her to say McGonagall. But Dumbledore insisted that she need normalcy. "You and your friend will both need to be here at 7pm on Friday."

"Thank you Professor."

One hour later, Severus laid out the instruction on the board for his students. They would be brewing a powerful pain relieving potion for Madame Pomfrey. Of course, he expected that not all of the potions would be acceptable, and those students would be graded harshly. For the first half hour, he glided around the room, critiquing the students' work. Content that everyone was doing a well enough job, he sat at his desk to finish grading the last one of his stack of papers. When he finished, he looked around the classroom, his eyes settling on Hermione. She appeared very intent on her work, and Severus was quite glad Dumbledore had insisted on normalcy. Despite her quirks, he would have missed her brilliance in his class. He realized that he had formed some sort attachment to the girl before him. He felt protective of her. Last night, when he realized Ron had been the one to frighten her, he could have smacked the boy. He was intending to give him hell for detention. Severus was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize Hermione had looked up. His eyes had been focused on her, and she stared right back at him. Not in anger or fear, but curiosity. Immediately, he turned his head, as if he had been observing the whole class rather than her.

"Professor, I believe my potion is finished." Severus looked to Draco Malfoy. He got up, inspected the potion, had Draco bottle it, then told him he could leave. One by one, the students finished and left, leaving only Hermione and himself. She lingered over her potion for a few moments longer, then bottled it up and brought it to his desk.

"I didn't inspect your potion, Miss Granger."

"It's exactly as it should be, Professor." Her confidence was charming.

"Whether that be the case or not, I need to inspect it. I would hate for your potion to kill one of Madame Pomfrey's patients because you missed something. "

Hermione said nothing as she uncapped the potion and handed it to him to inspect it. It was exactly as it should have been. "Very good, Miss Granger. You may go."

She nodded quietly, suddenly more shy than she had been a moment ago. She collected her bag, and headed for the door.

"Miss Granger, May I ask you a question?"

Um, yes Professor?"

"Why were you out flying last night? And so close to the forbidden forest?" he thought he knew the answer, but hoped that her odd behavior was her friend's fault.

"I like to fly. It calms my mind. I was actually flying over the forbidden forest, Ron didn't play his prank until we got back."

"That's not a safe hobby, Miss Granger. Thrill rides are not the best way to clear your mind. Perhaps you should learn Wizards Chess."

"Of course, Professor."

55555555555555555555555

Hermione was proud of how she behaved. She had put on her Gryffindor colors, and things went fine, her first class back was a success. It seemed if anything, they were a bit friendlier than before. Transfigurations went well. Ron and Harry commented on how she seemed much happier than she had been, and it was good to see her back. As class let out, McGonagall called for Hermione to stay back for a moment.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing, my dear."

"I'm good. I'm great actually. I feel awesome. I think this will be easier to get through than I originally figured."

"That's good. So I take it potions went well?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Okay dear, go on with your friends, they look anxious."

A few minutes later in the great Hall, the trio sat down to lunch. The boys didn't ask and Hermione didn't tell why McGonagall had held her back. They joked and laughed and talked about quidditch, and Hermione scolded them for not doing their schoolwork. When Snape joined the teacher's table for lunch, Hermione smiled. She knew they could both get past this. Snape saw her smile, and turned a confused look at her. He immediately turned his attention to the professor beside him, which unlucky for her, was Professor Trelawny. She appeared frightened, and after a moment, took her plate and left the room. Hermione thought she looked like she was crying.

"Ron, who keeps sending you all these owls that we can't see, huh?"

"It's nothing, Harry. Give me some space, will ya? You're starting to nag as much as Ginny."

"Hey, I do not---" Harry looked around to make sure his girlfriend wasn't nearby. "I do not."

Ron finished reading his letter, a smile on his face the whole time. He turned the note over, scribbled a note, and sent the owl that delivered it away again. As the group left a few minutes later, Hermione saw the same owl return and head for the Slytherin table. 'Who is Ron dating in the Slytherin House?'

The following week went by ridiculously fast for Hermione. She had studied well for all her classes, but she wasn't studying as much as she would have before. She spent her afternoons flying, either with Gin, Ron, Harry, or even all of them. Twice, when she had been having trouble sleeping (she was still getting nightmares), she snuck out to fly by herself. While she was much more comfortable than she used to be, she still wasn't incredibly confident when by herself, so she stayed close to the castle. This was what she was doing Thursday, when she felt like she was being watched. She slowed her broom to a stop and looked around. She didn't see anyone, but she couldn't shake the feeling. She hurried inside. As she made her way back to Gryffindor house, she knew she was being followed. She could hear footsteps tracing hers swiftly. As she was about to say the password, Hermione thought better of it. If this was the same person who had attacked her and her professor, the he was about to pay. She had her wand, but didn't think to pull it. As she heard the footsteps round the corner, she lunged. They toppled to the ground, Hermione thrashing at her assailant.

"Miss Granger! Take your hands off my person!"

"P-Professor? I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I just heard, I thought---I thought someone was following me, and if had been, you know, the elf, I was defending myself. I didn't mean to attack you."

"If you weren't out this late at night, you wouldn't need to worry about defending yourself! What do you have against curfew, Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Never mind. Just go to bed. If I catch you out past curfew again, you'll have more detentions than I've ever given Neville Longbottom!"

Hermione gave small giggle. "If you knew how many detentions I gave that boy, you wouldn't take that threat lightly."

"I'm sorry. Not laughing. Good night, Professor."

"Good night."

Hermione had barely stepped inside when Ron took off Harry's cloak. "Ron! What on earth?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was down in the kitchens and when I saw you running by and Snape following you, I thought I'd follow, too. Lost most of my food, but it was worth it to see you tackle him. I almost couldn't keep silent."

"He was following me? I thought it was a coincidence."

"Looked like one to me. You were out sneaking around. He loves giving out detentions. Of course he was going to follow you. Although… he didn't give you one. He didn't even take away points. I'd complain, but we're in the same house."

"Ron. What did you manage to get from the kitchens?"

"Enough to share. Want the cheesecake?"

"Ooh. Yes. Thank you."

55555555555555555555555555555

It was 7:15 Friday evening. Hermione and Ron were in detention in Snape's office. He had put Ron to work separating lizard organs (and there were a lot of them), and after that told him he would be cleaning out all the cauldrons from the first years' class that morning. Hermione was made to dust the potion store room, then stir the Professor's potion while he marked his students' progress in his grade book. Ron looked from Hermione, who was softly smiling to herself, to Snape. Hermione had been getting detention a lot this year. All of them with Snape. She always seemed happy to see him, and right after he gave them detention Sunday night, she seemed to cheer up from whatever had gotten her down. 'You're being a suspicious git, Ron Weasley. Just because you have a secret relationship, other people aren't necessarily having one. Of course they aren't. If they were, he likely would have assigned separate detentions. But what if? Nah!'

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you pay closer attention to what you are slicing. If you ruin another Lizard stomach, I will assign you five more detentions."

"Oi, sorry Professor."

On their way to Gryffindor tower, Ron just had to be out with it. "So, you like the professor?"

"I suppose. He's always been a good teacher."

" Okay, Hermione. Things just look weird. Are you involved with him? Just tell me the truth, I don't care if you are."

"Ron! No, why would think that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am not involved with my PROFESSOR in any way."

"Okay, just curious."

5555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione lay awake that night. She had been to see Dumbledore that day to ask why Professor Snape might have been following her. He seemed surprised at first, but explained that her professor had taken it upon himself to keep her safe. Not to worry, Snape was there to protect her. This had made her happy. She loved that he wanted to protect her, but she also reminded herself that even he could be taken. And then Ron. How could he think they were in a relationship? Hermione fell asleep thinking about all of this, and that night she didn't dream about what happened. She dreamt about Snape. He was in an office, stirring potions. She was watching from the doorway. Then a little girl ran in the room, ran to Snape. She had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He lifted her up, all the while being careful to stir his potion the right way. Hermione told them it was time for dinner, that the baby was hungry. Snape told her he would there in five minutes, and motioned for her to take the little girl so he could finish his work. As she turned to leave, he wrapped one arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek gently and rubbed her belly. When she looked down, her belly was as big as a beach ball. Hermione practically threw herself out of bed. 'Damn you Ronald Weasley.' She took a deep breath, then ran to the bathroom and threw up. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing! I'm just using J.K Rowling's character's.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it, and it encourages me to keep going so, keep it up, please. ;)

Chapter 7: And Then There Were Three

Hermione immediately went to Madame Pomfrey as soon as she stopped throwing up. 'It's just a flu. Or maybe food poisoning. I ate quite a bit last night. Oh, no. Was that a sign? No, it would be too early for that. Don't panic, that dream of yours has just got you paranoid. Madame Pomfrey is going to fix you right up.'

"Miss Granger." Severus had just come from delivering the pain potions to the medi-witch.

'Oh look, the father of my child. STOP THAT!' "Professor." She walked past, barely looking at him.

"Hermione, dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Well, actually, I need to you test me for the flu or something."

"Have you been ill?"

"Not really. But this morning, I threw up. I thought maybe I have a stomach bug or perhaps food poisoning?"

The medi-witch's face grew very solemn. "Just this morning?"

"Yes." Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"I will need to run a few tests, Hermione. But I suspect you have other suspicions as to why you are ill?"

"Maybe. Not sure."

"Do you mind if I run a test for that as well?"

"Best to eliminate possibilities, I guess."

"Yes, indeed."

An hour later, it was confirmed. "I would say congratulations, Hermione, but I think that would bring you to tears."

"Yea, best to hold off on that."

"Hermione, it is still early. If you need some time for this to sink in, I will wait up to a month to tell Dumbledore. Most witches don't know this early anyway. But Hermione, by wizarding law, I am required to tell the Headmaster. If you feel it would be better though, you can tell him. Like I said, I will wait."

"Thank you. Yes, I suppose I need time for this to sink in. I will tell the headmaster as soon as I say the words without wanting to vomit. And I actually thought I was going to get through this without it changing my life. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"It's Saturday, but I'm going to write you a pass to get out of your classes through the next four days. Don't go to them. I don't think normalcy is going to work for you this time."

"Understood. Thank you again." Hermione went straight for her broom. She had almost reached the forbidden forest when Hagrid flagged her down. 'Why?'

"`Mione! You really need to pay attention. You's nearly made it to the forbidden Forest."

"Oops. How are you Hagrid?"

"Better'n you look. I have just the thing. Come inside." Hermione sighed. She'd get through this, and then go flying. But she really didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings when he was trying to cheer her up. He fixed her some tea, and put it in a delicate China cup. It was white, with a deep red rose painted on the side.

"Hagrid, this cup is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It was me dad's. I have a tendency to break things, so I only bring it out when I really need cheering up. I thought maybe it'd work fer you, too."

"Aww… thanks Hagrid. It is a beautiful cup." She smiled at him. She wondered if this tea had caffeine in it. Her mother had told her that pregnant women couldn't have caffeine because it was bad for the baby. Better to be safe than sorry. When Hagrid wasn't looking, she poured some of the tea out the window. Oh, boy. The next nine months was going to be hell. And then what? 'Calm down, Hermione. It's going to be okay.'

"`Mione, I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"You shouldn't still be wasting your time hoping Ron is going to see you as something more than a friend. It's not been good fer your health."

Hermione was sent howling with laughter. She wished it was that simple. "No worries, I gave up on Ron when he put his lips all over that Lavender Brown."

"Oh. Well, that's good. Well, you know if you need to talk, I'm here for you, kiddo."

"I'm eighteen, Hagrid. Kiddo really isn't my thing anymore."

"Kiddo was never really your thing. However, it stuck. And it's really hard to train my tongue to say anythin else."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Hagrid had always been there for her and her friends. She considered telling him, it was going to show eventually anyway. But she wasn't prepared for all the question that would follow, and Hagrid was horrible at keeping secrets. "I'd better go. I still have a lot of homework to do today."

Hermione departed, got out of sight of Hagrid's hut, and mounted her broom. This time she went to the other end of Hogwart's grounds before flying over the forbidden forest. Hermione thought about her friends. Everyone of them had noticed her pain, and everyone of them wanted to come to her rescue. Hermione looked down. Through the canopy of trees she could see a herd of unicorns grazing. 'Wow. Harry was right.' Hermione flew until she was exhausted and turned back towards the castle. She didn't understand why everyone had said it was dangerous to fly over the forbidden forest. The only danger she been faced with was falling in.

She got back in time for lunch. She wasn't hungry, but made her way to the Great Hall anyway. It wasn't good for the child to skip meals. Harry and Ron were there, happily enjoying their overly heaped up plates. When harry saw her, he motioned for her to some sit next to them. Ginny was seated next to Harry, and seemed to be in an extra friendly mood with him. He kept gently taking her hands off his lap and putting them on the table. He was embarrassed. Other than in the presence of his closest friends, harry wasn't much for PDA. Hermione took his other side, placing herself between the boys. She filled her plate with plenty of healthy foods, not that she ate a lot of junk normally anyway. Everything started to blur before her. Her friends talking seemed nothing more than background noise. She had only taken a few bites of her food before she could take no more and left without saying anything to her friends.

"Oi` she's certainly moody, that's for sure. All I did was tell her that she was eating like a anorexic rabbit."

"Ron!"

"Ginny, I was just joking. I didn't think she would take me seriously."

Ginny's eyes grew large for a moment. Like Hermione, she got up and stormed out without a word, leaving the boys to wonder what had happened.

5555555555555555

Ginny knew the signs when she saw them. She may have been the youngest in her family, but she had plenty of younger cousins. And last year, when AnaBel left school, Ginny had known before she did that she was pregnant. It took Ginny an hour to find Hermione. After she searched the library and any other place, Hermione was known to dwell in, she checked the dorms. When she checked the girls' bathroom, Moaning Myrtle flew out from one of the stalls.

"If you're looking for Hermione Granger, she is in my bathroom. Crying her eyes out, like moaning myrtle did whenever the boys put gum in my hair."

"Thanks, Myrtle."

When she finally reached Hermione, she was leaning over the sink, washing he face. Her eyes were still red, but she had stopped crying and regained composure.

"`Mione, I know what's going on."

"Ha. That's not the first time I've heard that today."

"Are you pregnant?"

"That's first time anyone has been right."

"Yay, score for me." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was kinda hoping not, though. Are you sure?"

"Yep. Madame Pomfrey told me this morning."

Trying to lighten the mood, "So I'm going to be an auntie?"

Hermione smiled. Even now, her friends are here for her. Ginny took Hermione by the hand and led her outside. They walked over to the nearby lake and sat down under a tree.

"Hermione, listen to me. This may seem like the end of the world right now. I know motherhood is not what you planned for so early. But I know that when you see that baby, you are going to think nothing else in this world is anywhere near as important. I know this is hard for you, but all of your friends are going to be here for you, no matter what. We love you, and short of turning your allegiance to Voldemort, nothing is going to change that." Ginny smiled as spoke her last sentence. She couldn't help but try to lighten the mood.

"I know. I love you guys, too."

After a brief hug, Ginny pulled back. "Have you told the father? Which, by the way, is?"

"Oh, gods! No. But it doesn't matter. I don't think that a happy family is the direction he's leaning in."

"Not gonna tell me then? Well, fine. We'll come back to that."

Ginny proceeded to tell Hermione about all the wonderful joys she had witnessed as a result of her and her mother helping nearly all of her aunts with their pregnancies and births. The girls laughed and giggled, and though Hermione was nowhere near showing, Ginny kept rubbing her stomach.

"Stop that. People are looking at us. Ginny, promise me you won't tell anyone. I'm not ready for them to know. I'm only a week or two along. I need more time to adjust, I will tell them in a month."

"That's all up to you Hermione. I won't tell a soul. If you don't want to say anything until you have a baby to show them, that's fine. In the meantime, you should start studying a bit on motherhood. I'm sure that will be a chore for you."

"Haha.

555555555555555555555555

Hermione resumed classes on Monday despite Madam Pomfrey's insistence she do otherwise. Potions class was hard to deal with. She stared at Severus for nearly the whole period. 'Hey Professor, I'm carrying your kid. Yea, that will go over well. But I have to tell him sometime.'

"Miss Granger. If your potion is finished, would you care to put it in a vial, put it on my desk, and get out of my classroom? I'm expecting double potions with first years within ten minutes."

"I'm so sorry, Professor." She bottled her potion and brought to his desk. As she turned around, she tripped over her own feet. He reached out to grab and steady her, one hand coming to rest on her stomach. When she felt this, she flinched. He immediately withdrew his grasp, and stepped back. She looked up and saw the pain in his eyes.

She reached out and took his hand. He stiffened, but did not make a move to pull away. "It wasn't you Professor, my stomach has been a little sensitive lately." She squeezed gently before she let go, gathered her things, and left.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The next month went excruciatingly slow for Severus. He spent every waking moment grading papers, looking for opportunities to save Regulus, or trying to figure out the elf. Two of which he did while following Hermione when she snuck off in the middle of the night. Dumbledore seemed unconcerned. He sent Ron and Harry on another mission to find a horcrux, told Severus to focus on Regulus, and claimed he would deal with the elf situation. Said he was following any leads he could find. The Dark Lord had summoned Severus six times. Most of the time, it was for nothing. Severus suspected he was doing it to test whether or not he'd come. The last time, Bellatrix had been drinking, which made her crazier than normal. She'd hung on him the whole night, offering herself for his pleasure. He'd taken a shower as soon as he got back to his quarters. Filthy woman. He couldn't bear to touch her, let alone be pleasured by her. But he did not reject her so blatantly; she was the Dark Lord's favorite, and hurting her feelings could have painful consequences. He stood outside Gryffindor tower and waited. It didn't take long before he saw Hermione climb out of the portrait. He could just tell her to go back to bed, but whatever she did when she snuck out, whether she went to read in the library, spend some time in the astronomy tower, or fly on her broom, he knew she needed it. He would just watch, make sure she was not being preyed upon by anyone else. She headed for the library. After what felt an hour of reading some muggle mystery novel, she put it down, took a deep breath, and steadied herself.

"Can you please come out? I need to talk to you."

He said nothing, made no move.

"I know you're there. You're standing three rows behind me."

Actually, it was two, and he was sitting, but he got the hint. He left his hiding place, feeling somewhat ashamed that she known of presence all along. He would have to work on his stealth.

"Please, sit down. I need to talk to you."

"You've already stated that." He took a seat across the table from her. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something…" She was struggling. She looked like she wanted to cry. Severus was tempted to take her hand, to comfort her in some way. He put his hand on the table, face up. He understood if she did not want to take his hand, would not hold it against her. After a moment, she reached across the table and placed her hand in his. She was shaking. He closed his hand around her palm. Her hands were so tiny compared to his.

"Miss Granger. Whatever you need, I am here for you. You needn't be afraid." Even as he said this, his mind flashed back to the day he hurt her. 'Why should she be afraid of you? You only attacked her.'

"I am not afraid of you, Severus." She looked him dead in the eye as she said this. He wanted to turn away, but was locked in her gaze.

"Then say what you need to say." His voice was gentle, encouraging.

"I'm….I'm. Wow, this is hard." Severus was not a patient man. He willed himself to be calm and listen, she would say what she needed to.

"I'm pregnant." Severus' expression did not change. He had thought it was a possibility, the way her behavior had been lately. But hearing her say it was…scary. He hadn't realized it, but his grip on her hand had tightened. She winced and asked him to loosen his grip. He apologized, and retracted his hand. "I'm going to Dumbledore tomorrow morning, but I thought you should know first."

"Thank you." There was so much that needed said, needed to be figured out. Wizarding law on this matter was…complicated. She would have to wed, or be thrown out of the wizarding world. In muggle world, women had the option to terminate, but in the magical world, it was unacceptable. He looked at her, "I know that the laws on this matter are complicated, but I'm sure Dumbledore will have some solutions."

"I know. I have been reading about all of that a lot lately."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the clocking ticking away the night.

"Miss Granger, it is two in the morning, perhaps you should get some sleep. I believe tomorrow is Halloween. Your friends will no doubt want you to celebrate with them."

"Right. Okay, then." Hermione got up to leave, and Severus followed. When she was safely inside the portrait hole, he went to his own quarters. He tried to put himself in the Headmaster's shoes. 'What would be the best way to handle this?' That night, he dreamt of Hermione. She was alone, scared. Cast out of the wizarding world because of what he had done to her. She held his child in her arms. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with worry and sorrow. She looked lost.


	8. Chapter 8

JK Rowling owns it all, I just borrow her characters.

Chapter 8: It Must Be Done

Hermione sat uncomfortably in front of the headmaster. She had just told him she was pregnant. He listened quietly, trying to seem surprised, but was afraid he may have come off more, well, happy. Although it was not as he expected, the prophecy was coming true. Sort of. The situation would need a little tweaking, but he knew he could work that out easily. He had already called Severus.

"Headmaster? What can I do? Wizarding law says I must marry or be thrown out."

"Do you have any friends that would marry you? Perhaps Harry or Ron?" he only asked because he already knew the answer.

"I don't think so. Harry and Ginny are probably going to get married when she graduates, and I think him being married to me would put a damper on that. And Ron, well, I think he is in a serious relationship. The law says we must be married for at least five years. I don't know anyone who can commit to something like this for five years."

"Hmm. I believe I have the answer. Ahh, Severus, my boy. I only asked for you a moment ago. It is as if you were waiting outside the door." He was.

"I just happened to be nearby. You needed to speak to me?"

"Yes. Miss Granger, please wait here. I need to speak with Severus alone for a moment."

He opened a door leading to his study and motioned for Severus to step inside.

"My boy, I'm afraid there are few options. She cannot terminate except under dire circumstances, and I don't believe she would take that route anyhow. She needs a husband. Her friends are unavailable for the task. There are few people we can trust, and as a member of the order, she is our responsibility."

"So you're going to marry her?"

"Funny. No, seeing as you are the father, you ought to."

"Are you crazy old man? You can't really be telling me that to ask the woman I ATTACKED to marry me!"

"As you insist, Severus. You attacked her, and therefore caring for her should be your responsibility."

"In order to care for her, I have to scar her more!? Did you really think this through?"

"Severus, stop yelling. It is the best way for you to protect her. Whoever did this was targeting her. While she is in your household, she is under the best protection. Her and her child, Your child.

"Your insane! She is never going to agree this, she is going to run away screaming. There is no way she is going to feel safe with me."

"I'll do it." Her voice was low, but determined. She held her head high, looking at Severus.

"You don't know what you are saying."

"I don't want to be thrown out of the wizarding world. Magic is my world. I know what this venture entails. And if I must put my life, my child's life, in someone's hands, I want them to be yours. I know you can protect us. You've been diligent in making sure I'm never alone, you've watched me and looked out for me. I trust you. I know you don't want to do this, this isn't what I would have chosen given different circumstances, but it's the best option. In five years, if you so desire, we can divorce and go our separate ways. Please, Severus. I don't know what else to do."

Dumbledore stood back and watched the dialogue. He saw Severus' heart go up in his throat, and knew he would not refuse the girl. He chose this room for that reason. He knew she would overhear, take his side, and sway Severus. Dumbledore considered himself a bit of a romantic, and he couldn't help but get excited at the scene before him. Severus said nothing, he simply nodded at the girl.

"Good. Then it's settled. You shall be wed before the Christmas Holiday. Hermione, dear, would you like to wed at the ministry or here? We can have a small ceremony, if you like. Your friends can attend, perhaps your parents?"

"I washed my parent memory of me and sent them to Australia. I thought it would too dangerous for them with Voldemort around."

"Oh. I'm sorry, my dear. Well, your friends then."

Hermione looked at Severus. He stared blankly at Dumbledore, as if in shock at his desire to make wedding plans.

"Probably just at the ministry. I don't want a make a big deal."

"Alright then. I will set up a meeting for you two with one of their counselors."

"Thank you."

"Well, it's Saturday. Perhaps you two should take the day to get to know one another better."

"I'm sorry Headmaster. It's Halloween and you have placed me in charge of preparing the halls with wards for the pranks that are undoubtedly going to be played."

"Right. Well do try to make time for each other. Whether desired or not, marriage will take some measure of communication."

"Of course, headmaster."

55555555555555555

They walked the halls in silence. Severus had gotten the feeling that Albus was more than happy to see them wed. Planning a wedding, it was nonsense. Unless that was for the girl. She was going through quite an ordeal, maybe a wedding would make this a more positive experience for her.

"Miss Granger, if you should prefer a proper ceremony, I would be happy to oblige your request."

"Really? I was thinking about it, but not for me, really. I want my child to believe they were conceived of love, rather than—"

"I understand. Then I will tell Dumbledore to make arrangements for a ceremony here."

"Thank you."

Hermione looked at Ginny as the girl prepared her costume. It was weird to think about everything going and still imagine herself going to Halloween party, not mention dressed as a lady in waiting. It was Ginny's idea. Ron was going as the court jester. Ginny loved themes. They went along with, partly because it made Ginny happy, but mostly because they had no better ideas. Harry watched as Ginny fussed over every detail of the dress she had made for Hermione. When she was finally finished, she stepped back to admire her work.

"Beautiful. You look fantastic, Hermione." She stepped closer to whisper in her ear, "Tonight, daddy is going to wish he'd married that!"

"Ginny! You're incorrigible." The girls had a good laugh and Harry stepped between them "Ladies, may I escort you beautiful women to the party?"

"Of course." They each took an arm and headed for the great hall.

The party started at seven and officially only lasted until ten. Harry and Ginny were the life of the party, dancing nearly every dance, and drawing applause from spectators. Hermione and Ron danced a few times, the last one Draco Malfoy had cut in.

"You be good to her Draco, I mean it!"

"So, lady in waiting, huh? I'm sure you and Ron aren't really waiting."

"Ron and I are not a couple, Draco. Whatever stories you've heard or made up, are false. Ron and I are friends, that's all."

"So how come you're the only person he's danced with all night?"

"I'm not sure. But it's none of your business anyhow. Please unhand me."

"As you wish." Mid-spin Draco let go of Hermione. She started to fall backwards but felt him reach for her and pull her back up.

"You are a jerk, Draco."

"Hey, I could have let you fall."

"Whatever."

"Draco! I told you to be good to her!"

"I didn't hurt her. We had a pleasant conversation, and her legs got tired. Maybe you should take her to get a drink."

"Go away, Draco."

"As you wish." The boys glared at each other for a moment, and Hermione noticed Ron looked disappointed as the blonde Slytherin walked away. 'Ooohhhh.'

"So, Ron. Where is this mysterious girlfriend of yours?"

Ron turned a deep shade of red and began to cough. "She's not here right now, that's all."

"Uh, huh. Okay."

The party lasted late into the night, but Hermione decided to retire at eleven. She was exhausted and her feet hurt from all the dancing, not to mention she may have twisted it when Draco half-dropped her. As she was half walking, half limping up to Gryffindor tower, she noticed the presence of her now-fiance. 'Wow, that's weird'

"Miss Granger, what have you been told about wandering the halls alone?"

"I'm sorry, I had no escort and I needed to go to bed. I couldn't wait for Harry and Ginny, they will likely be there all night."

"You could have come to me."

"You had to supervise the party. I didn't think you'd want to waste your time."

"There are other chaperones there, and it is not a waste of time, Miss Granger. But if you keep walking at this pace, the party will be over before you get to your room."

"I can't walk faster. My feet are sore, and I think I twisted my ankle."

"Heels a little too hazardous for you?"

"No, Draco pus—Never mind. I'm tired is all.'

Severus said nothing, but he had heard what she was about to say of Draco. He had seen her fall earlier, but it looked as if Draco had caught her. He would have a talk with his godson later. "Stop."

Hermione did as told, looking around to see the reason for his command. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower. Hermione would have protested, but she was thankful for his kind gesture, and was quite happy to feel the pressure off her foot.

"Well at least that only took half the time. Next time, be more wary, Miss Granger."

555555555555555555555555555555

For the next two weeks Hermione contemplated how to tell her friends about her upcoming wedding. She wanted them all there, even if the marriage was just to cover her growing problem. Albus had put her to work planning the details. Of course, he was there the whole time, giving suggestions to help her out. 'He's really good at this. I thought only gay guys were good at planning weddings.'

Finally on the Friday exactly two weeks before the wedding, Albus called Hermione to his office. "Hermione, your wedding is coming up rather quickly. It is time to tell your friends."

"I know."

"I expect Ginny will want to help you pick out your wedding dress."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that."

"Better be off then. Hogsmeade usually turns into a full day's trip for your group."

55555555555555555555555555555

"I'm getting married."

All three of her friends stopped talking. She had been trying to work up the nerve to tell them, and had blurted it out as soon as she made it within hearing range. She paused, her stomach was in knots. How were they going to react?

"Care to elaborate, `Mione?" it was Ron.

"I am getting married in two weeks, and I would like for you all to go."

"That's right before Christmas Vacation." Ron again.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Harry spoke this time.

"Harry, I'm sure Hermione wouldn't just say hey, I'm getting married, if she wasn't sure."

"But Ginny, it doesn't make sense. Hermione, why are you getting married?"

'I started it. Might as well finish it.' "Because I'm pregnant."

"Wow. Um, that's a lot. So who is the dunderhead?"

"Ronald! If you can't tell, this is hard enough on her already."

"Sorry, Gin. Just curious."

"Well, the important part right now is that I need you to come help me get ready for the wedding."

"Yay! Are we picking you out a dress?"

"Yes."

"Hang on guys! Hermione, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm going to be for the next two weeks, Harry. Except I need the dress"

"And something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue! Yay!"

"Ginny, you act as if you knew this was coming."

"Not really, but I knew it was inevitable when I found out she pregnant."

"Inevitable? You knew?"

"Don't get like that with me, Harry Potter. It wasn't my place to tell you before she was ready. And yes, inevitable. It's required by wizarding law."

"Wow. Well, I feel like I should fight this for some reason, but if this want, or need rather, to do then I support you."

"So, we're going to Hogsmeade, then?" Are we going to eat there?"

"That's up to the bride, this is her shopping trip. Although that does sound good." Harry's hints were usually very plain.

"Of course we'll eat. We always do."

"Okay, here goes. Da dun de dun, da dun de dun"

"Stop it, Ron. You'll ruin the wedding march for her before she even makes it to the aisle."

Ginny whisked through the aisles, picking out dresses for Hermione's big day. After two hours and twelve dresses, she came out with 'the one' according to her. Hermione tried it on. It was perfect. It just reached the floor and the top fit form just right. It was a white gown, with black lace trimming. It was low cut in the back, and seemed to be perfectly accentuating her hips. Ginny magically made a few adjustments so that it pushed her breasts up, making them look a full cup size larger. Hermione admired herself in the mirror. She looked sexy. Then she thought about her future husband. Was this dress really appropriate?

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look fantastic."

"Gin, he doesn't want to marry me. He's only doing it because he feels obligated."

"As well he should. He did the deed, `Mione."

"I know, but I don't know if this dress is appropriate for that kind of wedding. It's so pretty, and—"

"You are getting this dress. You look radiant, and whoever this jerk of a fiancé is, he has no right to make you feel like you're unwanted on your wedding day."

"He's not a jerk. He's making great sacrifices for this."

"Well then, give him something to look at. This is your wedding day. Even if it is required, it doesn't have to be a droll event. Make this the happiest day of your young lives!"

"You're quite right, Miss Weasley. Hello, Miss Granger" Snape had just walked through the door.

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"What most people come to a clothing shop for, Miss Weasley. I've come to pick up some new robes I ordered."

"I suppose that makes sense. Do you like Hermione's dress? I think it's fabulous, but she thinks it might be a bit much."

Hermione wanted to crawl in a hole. She considered running toward the backroom, but that would just make her look ridiculous.

"It's lovely." His tone was flat, but his gaze told Hermione he was telling the truth. She melted. 'Okay, buy the dress.'

He walked toward the counter and told the cashier he was there for his order. The man handed him a white box, rang him up and he left without a backward glance at the girls.

"Like I was saying Hermione—"

"I'll buy it."

"What? I practically plead with you to buy the dress, and all he says is "lovely" and you're sold?"

"Hmm, Oh. He made convincing argument."

"Okay. As long as you're buying the dress, I don't care."

"Where are the boys?"

"I dunno. I sent Ron to get your something new, and Harry to find your something blue. I already have the something borrowed and something old."

The group met up a short while later, both boys carried small packages in their hands. When they reached the girls, they both proudly showed off their findings. Ron had chosen a delicate necklace with small, teardrop-shaped diamonds dangling in the front. Harry had also picked jewelry, a tiny bracelet with light sapphires embedded in the white gold.

"They're beautiful! Oh, guys this is wonderful. Thank you so much." Hermione looked as if she were about to cry, so Ron stepped in with a loud, "Hormones! Don't let them get the best of you, Hermione."

"Ron! I'm going to call Mother if you don't behave!"

Ron grumbled something about her being just as bad, but immediately changed his grumble to a smile as Hermione said that she was starving.

"Let's eat!"

55555555555555555555555

Hermione was pacing back and forth by entrance gate to Hogwarts. She had not seen Sna-Severus outside of the classroom since Hogsmeade last Friday. Today, they were supposed to go meet with the counselor. He would file the necessary paperwork and be a witness at the ceremony. He also set stipulations for couples he deemed troubling. 'It's going to be fine.'

"Miss Granger. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, but don't you think that we ought to call each other by our first names, since we are going to see someone who decides whether or not our marriage should be monitored?"

"Quite right. Hermione, do you know where we will apparating to?"

"I've only been there once, but I think I can---"

"No need to chance it. Come here." He wrapped his arms around her, and a moment later, they were standing outside the MOM.

They walked quietly to office 51B, and met with their Counselor, Mr. Rithben.

"Okay, nice to meet the happy couple. I'm Mr. Rithben, but you can call me Argile. So, we are here today file the paperwork and perform the consummation spell. I will need each of you to fill out these slips, saying that you are aware of the spell about to performed on you and its purpose in your marriage."

Hermione read the slip. It said that if they did not consummate their marriage within 30 days or it would be annulled. 'Oh. I didn't know that.' Hermione lingered over the paper just a little too long for the counselor's liking, and he leaned forward, elbows on the table, fingers intertwined. "Is that going to be a problem, Miss Granger?"

"What? Oh, no. Of course not, it just that I—"

Severus reached for her hand, wrapping it in his own. She smiled at him, then turned back to the counselor. "Sorry, this is just all a new experience for me."

He smiled again, a back to business kind of smile. " Well then, no need to worry. Simple spell, I promise." When they finished, he asked that they step apart so he could give them a physical. Severus looked uncomfortable at this. He swiped his wand slowly down from Severus' head to toe, then turned to Hermione. When he go to her stomach, his wand let out a small beep. Whne he had finished he printed out their results, and asked to speak with Hermione alone.

"We are both aware of the child. When did you start giving physicals to couples about to wed?"

"Oh, well that's good. The physicals became necessary when a large number of couples were marrying without informing their spouse of certain medical conditions, such as diseases or pregnancies. The divorce rate went up, so as a solution, a physical is required so that both parties are informed as to the condition or the marriage will be denied. But you already know of the child, so there's nothing to worry about. You both have a clean bill of health. Although, I must add in marriages such as this" he pointed to Hermione's belly, which she covered protectively, "your marriage will be monitored. Not to worry, we are not putting twenty-four hour surveillance on you. Every other month for a year, I will come to your house, take a quick tour, and we will sit down for a one hour therapy session, just to see how things are going. These events are scheduled; however, I will drop in unannounced up to four times in your first year for a quick tour. If all terms are agreed to, please sign here. I will then cast my little spell and you can be off to prepare for your wedding in one week's time."

Hermione picked up the quill. 'Here we go. Severus is already signing his' With a few quick scratches of her quill, Hermione bound herself to her potions Professor.

"Wow." She hadn't meant to say it out loud. The counselor smiled. "We get that a lot, Miss Granger, Soon to be Mrs. Snape. Congratulations." They all stood up, and the counselor cast his spell. It took all of a minute before Hermione and Severus were back outside. 'Whoa' Mrs. Snape, he had called her. 'Whoa.'

"Miss Gr-Hermione, we have one more stop we need to make before we return to Hogwarts. As you likely do not know where this is, I will apparate us there." Hermione nodded, still letting it all sink in. The best thing she knew, they were standing outside a Tiffany's in some muggle town. Severus took her hand and led her inside. Hermione looked around as Severus directed her to a row dedicated to wedding rings.

"Take your pick, Miss Granger." She wanted to argue that a simple inexpensive band would have sufficed, but knew it would be pointless. She began looking at all the rings. She didn't like yellow gold, it always seemed so flashy to her. She skipped over that section. Too big, too pricey, too ugly, finally she settled on a small ring with just a few diamonds in it. It was beautiful. "May I try that one?" she asked the attendant waiting on them. It was perfect, fit her just right. The attendant found the matching groom's band for Severus, and packaged them both up. "Good luck to you both. Congratulations."  
Hermione would have said thank you, but Severus had already shut the door behind them. They apparated back to Hogwarts. Severus walked in silence. He seemed in a foul mood. Hermione wanted to ask what was wrong, but stayed silent. 'He's marrying you, that's what wrong. He doesn't want this, just like you don't want this, right? Oh well, it's only for five years. Only.'

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

This was it. Tomorrow he would be marrying a woman that less than three months ago, he had considered, at best, a nuisance. He owed this to her, though. He had never imagined he would marry, and certainly not what his father called a 'shotgun' wedding. His vows were sham. It was his child she was carrying, the weight of that had not quite hit him until last week. The meeting with the counselor had brought it to the forefront of his mind. He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts, he hardly acknowledged Hermione on the way back to Hogwarts. He was going to be a father. And she was going to be his wife. This was a crazy year, and it wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. It was nearly two in the morning. He had ten hours until his wedding. He needed to sleep. He finally took a mild sleeping draught, just enough to for him to drift off into oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing Harry Potter; it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Thanks again for all the reviews. I love it!

Chapter 9: The Wedding Day

"Good Morning! It's time for the bride to be to wake up! Wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding now, would you?"

"Good morning Ginny. Don't worry, I'm awake. I don't think I slept at all."

"Ok, let's go eat, you're gonna need all your strength today!"

"Ginny, you're too excited about me getting married. I don't think I'd be that excited if it was a proper marriage."

"Yes, you would. You're just grumpy cuz you didn't get enough sleep. Don't worry, breakfast will perk you right up. Besides, a mystery groom makes the whole thing more exciting."

"Yea, exciting."

The next few hours dragged by. Classes had let out yesterday, and most of the students were preparing for their departure for the Christmas holiday. Hermione was in McGonagall's quarters, being pushed, primped, picked and fretted over by Ginny and Minerva.

"My dear, you look lovely. And black trimming. Your future husband is going to love your taste."

"He said it was lovely." Hermione smiled a shy smile at McGonagall.

"What? Hermione, who is your groom? Because right now, I'm thinking it's--"

"Hermione, you didn't tell them? I don't think this is something that should wait until the ceremony."

"I know. I keep trying, but it's hard. I'm afraid of how they're going to react, and I just keep putting it off."

"There is no more time to waste, the wedding is in less than two hours. I am calling the boys right now. You need to tell them." McGonagall left the room in search of Hermione's best friends.

"Hermione, I'm right here. Look at me!"

"I'm looking at you Ginny. I'm sorry, I didn't forget about you."

"You are marrying Snape?"

"Yes."

Ginny just stared at her, stunned. Then a worried expression crossed her face. "Hermione, why are you marrying your professor?"

"It's perfectly legal. And school rules don't forbid it as long as I am of age."

"That wasn't my question."

"Ginny, if you can swear not to tell the boys, I want to tell you the whole story. Something I can't do for them."

"Am I going to regret this?"

"Maybe. But I need you to swear."

"Okay.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys walked in to find Ginny crying into Hermione's lap. Hermione was trying to comfort her, telling it her that everything was fine. That it all was working out.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, the stress of the wedding just got her. Right, Ginny?" The red head just nodded. "Wait until it's your wedding, Harry. She's going to be a mess."

Harry blushed.

Ginny regained her composure leaned up to hug Hermione. "I'm so sorry this is how it had to be for you." She had whispered this so that the boys couldn't hear.

"I've accepted it. And I want this to be as positive an experience it can be, for her sake." Hermione put one hand on her belly. She had barely started to develop a bump. It looked more like she had put on five pounds than she was pregnant. Ginny put her hand over Hermione's.

"I'm always here for you, Hermione. You are my sister, no matter what genetics have to say about it." They hugged again, and then turned to the boys.

"Listen, I need to tell you guys something."

"So McGonagall said. Is everything all right? Cuz if your fiancé did something, I swear I'll—"

"No, Ron. He's fine. That's kinda what I wanted to talk you about, though."

Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny. They both looked incredibly tense. A far cry from Ginny's enthusiasm earlier that morning.

"I'm getting married," Hermione paused, this was difficult.

"Yea, caught that part." Ron frowned slightly. "Hermione, the wedding is soon. How long is this going to take to sink in for us?"

"Shut up and let her say it, Ron!"

"Sorry, Harry, but look at her face. It's big news, whatever it is."

"Shut up."

"It's Snape."

The boys turned to her, faces stone. "Hermione?"

"I'm marrying Snape."

Silence. Ron was growing red in the face, and Harry went still.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Harry, please. I—"

"No! I told you, I warned you! I Don't trust him! 'Oh there's nothing to worry about Harry, I'm not after my potions professor' I knew I wasn't crazy! How could you do this? I was understanding and supportive when you were pregnant and getting married. I hated it! How could you do something so stupid? Contraceptive spells are easy! But, I thought you were having it rough enough! I thought 'okay she put herself in a bad situation, and she needs her friends' so I was there for you! Now I find out you're about to marry a man who more than likely is a servant of the most evil wizard in history! I won't be a party to this! Hermione, this is it! You do this, and I will never have anything to do with you ever again!"

"Harry! Don't treat her like this! You don't know what she is going through!"

"Ginny? You knew about this? How can you possibly support this?!"

"Because she is my friend, Harry! And I told you before, Dumbledore trusts him! You need to as well!"

"Well, have your happy little wedding, and marry your precious Death Eater! And you Ginny! I thought you'd be smarter than to encourage this! Goodbye! Both of you!" With that, harry stormed out of the room.

Ron had kept quiet up until now. He was with Harry not to trust Snape, but Hermione was their friend, and she was carrying the man's baby. He wanted to scream at Hermione, and at the same time console and protect her from what Harry had said. She was crying now, the mascara that Ginny had so carefully applied was running down her face.

"How could you do this Hermione? You're supposed to be so smart… didn't you think about what could happen?" he didn't wait for a response. "I have to go."

Hermione cried. How could she have expected anything different? She knew how much Harry hated Severus. There was no way this going to be a happy occasion.

"Well, good thing you didn't tell them the whole story. You may not have had a groom. Harry probably wouldn't even have heard a word about the elf." Ginny turned to her distraught friend. "Forget them. You know how they are. Give it a few months, and everything will be mostly back to normal. Except you will have a giant belly and the most feared man in school as your husband. See that, perks. No one will mess with you."

"Ginny I know you're trying to cheer me up, but—" Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence. She felt drained. Her world was spinning.

"Okay, now. Hermione, listen up. You sit down. I'm going to redo your makeup. Then, while you prepare yourself mentally for the day, I am going to take care of all the other preparations. Okay, so sit down now."

"Girls, may I come in?" It was Dumbledore.

"Oh, Headmaster. Of course, how are you today?"

"I'm well. I've come to check on the bride-to-be."

"Don't say it like that. It's a marriage of convenience, nothing more. Bride-to-be ought to be reserved for real weddings."

"Ignore her. She's just dealing with the fact that two of her best friends have their heads stuck up their a—"

"Hmm? What was that Miss Weasley?"

"I was just saying that Harry and Ron are being jerks about this whole thing."

"Oh, yes. I saw Minerva dragging them to her office. She was pulling them by their ears, saying something along the lines of them not knowing what Hermione was going through, and some kind of friends to walk out on her like that. Or something like that."

"Well, good. Maybe she can knock some sense into them. Anyway, I'm finished with Hermione's makeup. I've curled her hair, but I still think I should I should twist it into some updo thing. Maybe like what you did in fourth year, what do you think, Hermione?"

"That's fine."

Ginny just sighed, and tried to finish Hermione's hair.

"Miss Weasley, do you mind if I have a minute alone with Miss Granger?"

"Of course." Ginny touched her hand to Hermione's shoulder, and then left the room.

"Miss Granger. I know this is hard for you, but I promise you that the outcome will be worth it. Right now, you are going to have a baby. And you are pretty much being forced to marry. I know Harry is being less than a friend about it, but he is stressed, too. Voldemort is gathering his troops, and war is in close proximity. You are one of his closest friends, and he no doubt believes that you will not be there for him because of your circumstances. Give him time to accept it. I know things will come together."

"I hope so. It's really hard, getting married like this. I lost two of my best friend's and my "husband" is only there because he feels obligated. If it weren't for Ginny, I'd be all alone."

"Whether or not either you or Severus desired this wedding, he will treat you well. He is loyal, and you are in good hands. He may not encompass romance, but he will look out for your needs. And if he doesn't, Minerva is very good at whipping that boy into shape. Hehe, but honestly, you are marrying a good man. Don't doubt that."

"I know. I've always known he is a good man. This just isn't how I pictured. But, considering the circumstances, and minus a few undesirable details, I am happy."

"Good. Then smile, my dear. This is your wedding day."

"Okay, I will see you to walk me down the aisle?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Draco, where the hell have you been?"

"Getting ready to go home, dumdum. Why did you insist that I come see you?"

"I need you. I would have asked your father in better circumstances, but unfortunately, as he is not welcome here, I will use you."

"Thanks, I feel special. What can I do for you, Godfather?"

"I need you to act as best man. Here hold this."

"Best man? You're getting married?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Give that back, please. And stop looking so shocked. Here, put the rings in your pocket."

"Wow, these are nice ring for an unfortunate wedding."

"Just put it in your pocket."

"Who's the bride?"

"Hermione Granger."

"WHOA!!!" Draco grabbed his sides and started howling with laughter. "You're going to marry the mudblood? Oh, that is—" Draco was on the floor even before he realized he been hit.

"Don't ever call her that! I may not want this, but I will not tolerate you disrespecting my wife!"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I didn't mean it, godfather."

"Trust me, if it ever 'slips out' again, you really will be sorry."

"Okay. So, what can I do to help?"

"Change. I bought you some dress robes. They are on the couch."

When the two were all changed and ready for the event, they walked to the great hall, which Dumbledore had set as off limits to any straggling students not invited to the wedding.

"So, why are you getting married?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh. I didn't know you two were…involved."

"That's none of your business."

"Right. I'm just the best man. Shut up and hand you the rings. Darn, we didn't even get to give you a bachelor party."

"I had no need or desire for such a silly custom."

"Party pooper. Hey, is Ron going to be there?"

"I don't know. Whoever she wishes, I suppose. So more than likely, yes."

"Oh."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh? Oh, you know, I'm happy for you. I never thought you'd getting married. Unless aunt Bellatrix put some kind of spell on you."

"Trust me, no spell or potion in the world is strong enough to make me want that woman."

Draco let out a little laugh, then quieted as he saw the great hall. "Wow, Dumbledore really likes decorating doesn't he?"

"Sometimes, I would just love to-"

"Severus, my dear boy. What do you think?"

"Thrilling."

"Yes, isn't it? And Draco, don't you look nice? Oh, perhaps you should go see Miss Granger, offer her congratulations. I need to speak with Severus for a moment. She's in that room right over there."

When Draco entered the enhanced closet serving as Bridal chambers for Hermione, she almost fell over. She had been trying to put her shoes on, and Ginny had gone off the find Minerva.

"Here, let me help you." As Draco took her shoes, Hermione sat down on the chair, dumbfounded. He slid both of her shoes on gently. "Thank you."

"Listen, I know I have not always been kind to you."

"That's an understatement."

"Yes, well, I'm apologizing for it now. You are about to marry my godfather, and that makes you family. I can promise that you will be treated accordingly. Although, I have to admit, it is a little weird. I hope that you can forgive me, though, for the way I have treated you in the past."

"Wow. Um, thanks. You look nice, are you here for the wedding?"

"You two didn't really talk much about this thing did you?"

"Dumbledore did most of the planning."

"Oh. Yes, well I'm the best man."

"Right. I hadn't thought of all that."

"Your dress looks great. Where are parts two and three to your little trio?"

Hermione's smile faded. "They're not coming."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't approve of my choice of husband."

"Really? That selfish ass!" Draco whipped a coin out of his pocket and rubbed the side of it until it glowed. "I'll be back!" With that, Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, practically pushing through Severus and the headmaster.

At first, Severus thought something had gone wrong with Draco's meeting with Hermione, and headed in her direction to check on her. Dumbledore stopped with "It's bad luck."

"For the sake of the gods, man! Fine, you go check on her."

Draco returned ten minutes later. "Sorry, but man when you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Whatever. We need to get to the altar. The wedding starts in five minutes."

Hermione peeked through the cracked door to scene before her. There was only a minute left before she was to walk down the aisle. There were only a handful of people there, including the counselor and minister. Dumbledore had gone all out and they hadn't any guests. Just before she took her first step, Ron entered and took a seat behind Minerva. Hermione's heart leapt to see her friend. 'What made him change his mind?' The march began. As she got closer and closer to her groom, Hermione's heart raced faster and faster. She smiled at the sight before her. Right now, she was going to pretend that the reasons for this were different. She was going to pretend that the fantasies she had played out in her head not five months ago were happening. He loved her, and they were getting married because they couldn't stand to be apart. Yea, that sounded good. They were at the altar, Dumbledore was giving her hand to Severus, the minister was speaking. She faintly heard her name and the question that followed it.

"I do." She hadn't hesitated for a second.

"I do." Severus eyes were trained on her.

"You may kiss your bride."

There was a quiet applause from their guests as the two leaned into each other. He hesitated, his discomfort was obvious. So Hermione took control. The kiss was gentle, soft. His lips felt like heaven. Then he pulled away.

"Will you stop that? You've been taking pictures since you sat down."

"Miss Granger, excuse me, Mrs. Snape said she wanted pictures. Besides, I need a lot of pictures for the album. "

"I swear, it's amazing no one knows you're gay, Albus."

"Nonsense. I am a happy old man, who likes to keep photos because my memory is going bad. That's all anyone will think. And you and I spend so much time together"

The ceremony was over and the newlyweds were speaking with the counselor. Minerva and Albus prepared a small dance floor, and a buffet table with food and drinks.

"I noticed you seemed a little hesitant when it was time to kiss your bride, Mr. Snape. Are you sure everything is in order with this marriage?"

"Yes."

"He's just not big on kissing in front of people, that's all. He's a private person."

"Mrs. Snape, you're awfully defensive. I was merely making an observation."

"And I was merely giving you an explanation. I don't appreciate the negative attitude you have towards my marriage."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you. I've been doing this for twenty years, and I've seen when marriages are…for convenience. I wish you both much luck. But don't forget the spell takes effect today and you only have thirty days to consummate."

"I can assure you, Mr. Rithben, it will not take that long! If your business here is done, then please leave!"

"Of course, Mrs. Snape. Again, congratulations."

"He prepares couples for and goes to weddings for a living, you'd think he'd develop the manners for it."

"Perhaps, Miss Granger. After so many weddings, though, I expect he gets tired of it."

"Don't be nice. He was a jerk at your wedding. You should be livid."

"I believe you're angry enough for the both of us."

"Thanks. Oh, I think Dumbledore wants us to dance."

'Joy.' "Let's go then. We wouldn't want to disappoint."

He was a fabulous dancer. He moved assuredly with each step. They kept in perfect rhythm, and Hermione was absolutely enamored with her husband. This was the way it was supposed to feel. Lost in the moment, Hermione put her head against his chest. He stiffened slightly, as if surprised by the informality. Then he relaxed, and Hermione felt him squeeze her waist ever so lightly.

After their dance, Minerva asked to borrow Severus for a dance. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Ron. She threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Yea, well, I wanted to apologize for how I behaved earlier. You can't help who you love, and I know that if I was brave enough to tell you something like that when I knew you'd hate it, you'd still be there for me. I know I'm a jerk, Hermione, but I love you. And no matter how many fights we have, or how severe some of them can get, I will always love you. Do you forgive me?"

"I do. Oh, how glad I am that you came."

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." The party lasted less than an hour. The guests either had to catch their train home or had to see off the students going home. Before they cleared out, Dumbledore pulled the newlyweds aside. "Here. These are tickets for a three day cruise. It starts in Spain, stops in France and Ireland, and ends in England. I have already sent an elf to pack your bags, the cruise boards in one hour, so I suggest you apparate soon."

"That is unnecessary."

"Nonsense, my dear boy. It is a wedding present, from Minerva and I. Minerva says that you are fond Ireland, Hermione." 'That will encourage Severus to go' "I would have put you on a longer cruise, but since you will need time to adjust to your new quarters, I thought it best to keep it short."

Hermione said nothing as she waited for Severus to argue. Instead he took the tickets, said a curt 'thank you' to Dumbledore and led Hermione out of the Great Hall. The elf was right outside, with their luggage packed and ready to go.

55555555555555555555555555555

Severus escorted his bride into their cabin. Dumbledore was determined to make this as difficult as possible. He had gotten them the honeymoon suite. He called immediately to request an extra blanket and pillow. He would sleep on the couch. Hermione went over the window. From this side she could see only ocean, as if it never ended. "It's beautiful."

Severus looked at the brochure. They stopped in France tomorrow for three hours. Then in Ireland the day after, also for three hours. There were a few activities available on the ship, nothing he would participate in. Good thing they had a bookstand. It was nearly dinnertime, so Severus looked through the catalog of restaurants that they had. From what he had noticed, Hermione seemed to like Italian food. He stood up and reached to fix his cape. Damn Muggles, he had forgotten it was uncustomary to wear a cape. At his mention of food, Hermione was ready to go.

He walked her to the restaurant, stopping as she wished to look at this or that. Finally, they were seated and awaiting their order. He was right, Hermione did indeed enjoy Italian. She had immediately found raviolis on the menu and ordered those. He ordered Lasagna, it was a muggle food he truly enjoyed. They sat in an uncomfortable silence through dinner. He could tell Hermione wanted to ask him something, but if she wasn't going to be out with it, he wasn't going to try to coax it out of her. Finally he couldn't take it and caved.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

"Well, first of all, it's Mrs. Snape now, remember? You might call your wife by her name."

"Newlyweds? Oh, congratulations! Are you on your honeymoon?"

Hermione nodded shyly at the waiter.

"Do you have a camera? I would be happy to take a picture of you. Oh, I'm so excited for you!"

Severus would have said no, but Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out a camera. Damn. The waiter aimed the camera, "Say Cheese!" 'Kill me now' But Severus gave a slight smile as the man took the picture. Hermione smiled, thanked him, and returned the camera to her purse. She seemed contented after that, and they continued the rest of meal in silence. Before they left, the waiter stopped back by their table. "Chocolate and strawberries for newlyweds to take home." Hermione blushed. Severus glared.

When they returned to their cabin (without the strawberries), the extra blanket and pillow were on the bed. Severus took them, unfolded the blanket, and prepared his bed on the couch. He took a shower and dressed in pajamas, black night pants and a t-shirt. He laid back on the couch, and began to read his new book. Hermione went into the bathroom and Severus could hear the shower running. He pushed away the thoughts that came to mind. Just keep reading. It took nearly an hour for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. Women. He paid no mind to her presence until she called his name. When he turned to acknowledge her, he was amazed. She stood against the wall, not ten feet away from him, wearing a black satin negligee.

5555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was barely able to breathe. She had discovered the negligee in her suitcase when she was looking for pajamas. She hadn't owned it previously, and assumed it was a hint. 'You have to consummate, might as well just go for it.' She stood in front of the mirror, quietly admiring herself in the tiny outfit. She was sexy, and you couldn't even see her tiny bump. She worked up the nerve to approach Severus. 'For most women, seducing their husband on their wedding night wasn't hard to do. However, if it weren't for the damn spell, this wouldn't be an issue.'

She tried to put herself in a sexy position, so she leaned seductively against the wall. He was well into his book, and had noticed her even come out of the bathroom. Her heart was racing.

"Severus." 'Oh gods, he's looking at me. I'm hardly wearing any clothes. Oh, boy. This is uncomfortable. He's not moving. Should I say something else? What, though? What if he rejects me? That would be embarrassing. That would be impractical, though. We have to do this at least once, it makes sense to get it out of the way. And it might convince him to be less formal with me, too. Stop calling me Miss Granger. Now you're thinking too much. Shut up.'

Finally he stood up. He knew what she was trying to accomplish. He walked up to her slowly, and stood directly in front of her. She couldn't seem to remember to breathe. He leaned down, gently capturing her lips with his own. She pushed deeper into the kiss. He pulled out of the kiss and stepped back.

"This is-"

"Necessary. Don't feel awkward. Let's just do this, go with the flow."

"Hermione, I—oh, hell."

He leaned his body against hers, pinning her to the wall, and captured her lips once again. He caressed her lips with his tongue, asking for entry. Hermione opened her mouth to grant his request. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed deeper into the kiss. She was tingling all over. He reached for her waist and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as she pushed her against the wall. Hermione moaned as one hand found its way to her breast. Her nipples instantly hardened. She pulled back from his kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and throw it to the floor. She admired his bare chest with her hands. He was pale, but his body was toned and his chest was hard. Gods, he was sexy. Hermione traced her hand along one of the scars that covered his torso. She pressed back against the wall as he began unhooking the clasps on the front of her negligee. When the last clasp was undone, the negligee hit the floor. Severus swirled Hermione around and laid her on the bed. He kissed softly from her lips to her neck and down to her breast, settling there for moment. He licked one nipple softly, swirling his tongue around it, and then gently nipping at it. His hand covered her other breast, caressing and squeezing. Hermione gasped as he bit her breast, Gods that felt good. He left her breasts to travel down her stomach, kissing or nibbling as he pleased. He brought one hand to her inner thigh, and traced his fingers upward. She moved her leg to the side, inviting him to feel her, swollen and dripping with her desire for him. She heard him groan as he traced along her entrance, which excited her even more. She lifted her hips upward, and he slid two fingers inside. Slowly, torturously, he slid his fingers in and out of her, causing her to moan and gyrate against his palm. He stilled, enjoying her pleasure. Then he leaned to kiss her. He licked and sucked at her nub, driving her crazy with desire. He inserted his fingers again, and began to thrust more roughly. Hermione could feel her climax approaching, and mewled with pleasure. Severus sped up his ministrations. Hermione was in a state of euphoria. Her walls constricted against his fingers and she let out cry of satisfaction. Severus ran his hand back up over her stomach, breast, neck, and brushed her cheek. He held her chin for moment, and then kissed her. It was a slow, passionate kiss. Hermione urged him onto his back as she rose to straddle him. She leaned forward, gently kissing and nipping at his neck. Then she bit down, hard. He gasped with the mixed pain and pleasure of it. She worked her way down, stopping at the waistline. She slid his pants off, exposing his erection. He looked delicious. She started at the tip, kissing and licking her way down the side. He groaned, pushing upward ever so slightly. "Watch me," she whispered to him, and he gazed downward at her as she took him in her mouth. She heard him catch his breath, felt him pulsating in her mouth. He gripped the sheets and moaned. She hummed with delight. He could take no more. Growling, he shot up, grabbed Hermione, and threw her on her back. She bit her lip and smiled as she spread her legs for him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She reached up and took his face in her hands, then kissed him gently. "I want you, Severus." With that, he slid into her, slowly filling her, giving her pleasure. He moved excruciating slow at first, Hermione almost couldn't take the torture of it. She thrust her hips into him, urging him to move faster. He obliged, increasing speed with every thrust. "Severus, I'm going to come! Gods, you feel so good!" Her walls clenched and the spasms racked her body. She cried out from the pleasure of her orgasm. "Ooohhh….Sev, come for me, Sev." Again, he obliged her wishes, filling her with his seed. He stay still there for a moment, looking at her. He took in her beauty as she lay there beneath him, her hands caressing his chest. This time, it was he who couldn't remember to breathe. "You are so beautiful." She smiled and bit her lip. She slid her arms up from his chest and wrapped them around his neck. "Hold me." He lay down beside her, pulled her close against him, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.


	10. Chapter 10

JK Rowling is the genius who invented and owns these wonderful characters I am using.

Chapter 10: Good Morning

Severus woke up at nearly two in the morning. He gently slid his arm away from Hermione, and looked for his clothes. When he had dressed in his pajamas again, he checked on his wife. She was gently snoring. The blanket was draped over her hips, leaving her torso exposed. He lifted the blanket to her shoulders and tucked it in around her. He returned to his couch and tried to sleep. But memories of the nights' previous events kept him awake. It was hard to picture her as the innocent lady he had known her as before, when she had been so determined, so desirous of him. It was rather attractive. But she was just making sure the marriage was set, and maybe the hormones from being pregnant added to it. That's all it was. He knew that, had known it, but still had gotten carried away. Being with her had washed everything else away, and for their last few moments together, he had not been a man fulfilling an obligation, but a husband loving his wife. 'You're crazy. Dumbledore has finally pushed you over the edge. You hardly know her as anything other than your student. This is an arrangement, not a real marriage. Stay focused!'

555555555555

Hermione awoke to sunlight shining through the window. It was almost 9:30. She could see Severus on the couch, reading his book. He was fully dressed. She sat up, pulling the covers with her. She thought about taking the sheet with her to the bathroom, but noticed a robe had been set beside the bed for her. As she showered, Hermione thought about last night. She had figured that it was just to consummate, to make sure the marriage was set in stone. But she couldn't help but get all tingly when he had said she was beautiful. And then he held her. 'He's romantic and doesn't even know it.' She was grinning ear to ear.

"Miss Granger! The boat docks in France within thirty minutes, do keep in mind the time!"

And he's back to normal.

"Yes, I will be right out."

Hermione dressed quickly, wearing comfortable muggle jeans and a sweatshirt. She tossed her hair back into a half bun and walked out to greet Severus. When the boat docked, Severus led her to a small café just off the main road. They ate breakfast in silence. They traveled the road directed on the map the cruise had provided. Hermione enjoyed all the sights, and took pictures everywhere. "Will you take a picture with me Severus?"

"You seem to have dozens already."

"Just of the sights, though."

"Then let me take a picture of you."

"Okay." But when Severus took her camera, they heard a loud voice behind them.

"Oh, look at you two, enjoying the sights! Give me that camera, and let me take a picture of you guys! Oh, this is so romantic, spending part of your honeymoon in France!" The man tried to take the camera, but Severus held on.

"If I wanted—"

"Thank you so much, but I think we're pretty pictured out for now." Hermione was nervous, she hadn't seen Severus around very many muggles, and she didn't how long his temper would hold out. She didn't want their waiter from last night to run away crying like so many Hogwart's students.

"Nonsense! You can never have too many pictures of your honeymoon!"

Severus glared coldly at the man. "I sugge—"

"It's okay. We appreciate your kindness, really, but right now, we just want to be alone with each other."

"Ohh, newlyweds! It's so cute! Alright, you two lovebirds have fun now!" the man was practically prancing away.

"Nosy, no good, annoying—"

"He's gone now. Let's move on."

Three hours passed quickly. The couple was on the boat and back in their quarters by 2:30. Severus immediately went to his book and Hermione to her luggage. She had seen a poster advertising tennis on the top floor. She changed into some clothes comfortable for the sport, told Severus where she was going, and left. Hermione was fairly good at tennis, and easily got caught up in the game. She hadn't noticed the sun setting until she saw Severus watching from outside the cage. She had done a double take, removing her attention from the ball, which proceeded to hit her left cheek. "Ow!" But the game was over, Hermione had lost for the third time. She rubbed her cheek as she walked over to Severus.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be reading."

"It's nearly sunset. I was concerned and came to make sure everything was alright. If you prefer I don't, then I won't." he turned as if to walk away.

"No, don't go. I didn't mean to come off that way, I was just surprised."

His lips turned up ever so slightly. They found a nice restaurant to have dinner at, and again hardly spoke a word.

"Is this how it is going to be all the time?"

"You'll have to make yourself more clear, Miss Granger."

"Are we always going to eat, walk, sit, EXIST, in silence? And that, why do you keep calling me Miss Granger? Why such formality?"

"I prefer silence to incessant chattering. Of course, if you have some intelligent conversation to speak of, then by all means, let's talk. And as for your name, I see no reason why it should change."

"Maybe because it did. Maybe because I live with you now, as your wife. Which is now set in stone, by the way. I'm going to be around you more often than my closest friends, and you won't even call me by my given name."

"In case you don't recall, we are not married for traditional reasons. But, I will attempt to remember to call you Hermione. However, forgive me if I sometimes revert, as I have called you Miss Granger for quite some time."

"Thank you. So, I was reading an article in Potions Weekly, about a newer variation of wolfsbane potions, it said that…" so began the intelligent conversation.

That night Hermione crawled into bed exhausted. She wore blue night pants and a pink tanktop. She thought she looked like cotton candy. But her mother had bought the set for her, and she couldn't bear to let them waste in a drawer. Not something she would have chosen or this trip, though. She pulled the covers up to her neck. So warm… She wondered if Severus was warm on the couch. She would have offered for him to come share the bed with her, but imagined he would not react well.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

The honeymoon had only lasted for three days, but Hermione had enjoyed herself very much regardless. Severus had been patient for most of the trip, escorting her wherever she wished to go. After the first night, they had kept a distance from each other, making physical contact as little as possible. As soon as they had made their way off the boat at six that evening, Severus asked if Hermione was up to apparating herself to Hogwarts gates. He then collected their luggage then did the same.

Hermione loved to see Hogwarts practically empty. As they were made their way through the corridors, Hermione made sure to watch every step and turn, as she had not previously been to her professor's quarters and didn't want to get lost when searching for it again. He stopped in the hallway, across the hall and thirty feet down from his classroom. He tapped against the wall, muttered low under his breath, and a door appeared. He tapped on the door with his wand and it opened to them. Once inside, he stopped Hermione and showed her the wards. "I like my privacy, and would not appreciate you inviting your friends over very often."

"I understand."

"The door directly across from the fireplace leads to your room. There is a bathroom attached. The kitchen is through that doorway, directly to your left. The study is next to your bedroom, if you need a workspace, I will have another desk put in. I do not like for anyone to touch my desk. That door over by the grandfather clock leads down a narrow corridor to my private brewing lab. Finally, if you should need anything in the middle of the night, my room is that last door on the right."

"Your quarters are very nice. I like the way you decorate. It's simple. Dark, but elegant."

"Perhaps you should go unpack your things."

55555555555555555555555555

Severus was on his way back to his quarters from Dumbledore's office. The headmaster had still not returned from his trip with Minerva to Hawaii. They liked to visit there during the winter. Severus had wanted to check on the headmaster's progress in discovering the elf. It was obviously not much of a priority. Severus could not understand why the old man cared so little. Maybe this little event was unrelated to the Dark Lord, but it should have merited just as much concern. After all she had been through, had to do, it was only appropriate that she have some closure to the situation. And Severus wanted to teach the monster that had bested him a lesson. 'An elf was more than likely following the commands of its master.' Voldemort had no elves that he knew of. Then again, Voldemort was trustful of few. He just may not have disclosed such information. But why would he want such a thing? This whole situation made no sense. When he entered the living room of his quarters, Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Miss Gran-Hermione, explain yourself!"

"Thank you. My room, it's beautiful. I love the crib you put in there. It's perfect!"

"No thanks are necessary. It is my responsibility to ensure yours and—" he pointed at her stomach, "needs are met."

"But I'm not yet three months along, you already practically have a whole nursery set up."

"Just the necessary furniture, Mis-. When you are closer to your due date, I will take you to get the decorative and other necessary items."

"You don't have to—"

"Do not argue. Now, if you have unpacked, please find something to do. I will be in my study, grading the seventh year students' term papers."

"Why so early? They aren't due back until after Christmas. It's only the 5th."

"Coming from the girl who turned in her paper nearly a month early. Same as you, I like to be prepared earlier, than later. Besides, if I must attend the dark lord, I will not have time later."

"Oh, right. I forgot that you have to go to him at times."

"Mm. Well make yourself comfortable. But try to disturb a few things as possible. That cabinet is filled with books, I'm sure you will find something worth reading if you should like."

"Thank you." But Severus didn't hear her; he had already shut the Study door behind him.

'Well Hermione, let's go check out your new kitchen.' Hermione loved to cook, but as a student, and not an elf, it wasn't something she got to do much. The kitchen was pristine. Each cabinet was neatly organized and the pantry was stocked. Hermione traveled around the kitchen a few times, familiarizing herself with the locations of all her supplies. When she was contented that she knew her way around the kitchen well enough, she got to work. When the potatoes were on to boil and the chicken was in the oven, Hermione decided to look at Severus' collection of books. She had twenty minutes before she would need to tend to the potatoes. His selection was vast. When Hermione opened the cabinet doors, they magically extended down the length of the wall, revealing hundreds of books. They were catalogued by category, and alphabetized within their categories. 'I think I have a crush on my husband.' Dinner was ready within the hour, and Hermione put a spell on the food to keep it hot while she waited for Severus to come out of his study. Finally, at a quarter to ten, Hermione knocked and entered his study.

"Yes?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you were almost finished."

"Do you need something?"

"Not really. Well, I made dinner, and I—"

"Need my permission to eat?"

"No, I was hoping we could eat dinner together."

Severus looked at the time. It was getting late, and he was hungry. He checked his papers. Only three left to grade. He could finish in the morning. "Alright."

Hermione was proud of the dinner she had made. It made her even happier to see Severus eat it. He seemed to really enjoy it. When they were both finished, he thanked her for preparing the meal, then took their plates to the kitchen. When Hermione followed a moment later, he was filling the sink with soapy water to wash the plates.

"You know there is a spell that will accomplish that much faster."

"I don't like to use it. I enjoy washing dishes, I find it very soothing."

"I'm picturing you in a pink, frilly apron and bright yellow gloves."

"I prefer that over Grandmother Longbottom's clothes."

Hermione laughed and Severus gave a slight smirk. They cleaned the kitchen together, and then Hermione went to her room. She pulled aside her red comforter, exposing the gold sheets. When she had come in here earlier in the day, they had been green and silver. She had changed them before even looking at any other part of the room.

Later on that evening, Severus smirked at he looked in on the sleeping figure. That didn't take long at all. He had given her the comforter a bit of a practical joke. He closed the door and headed for his own bed.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was in Hogsmeade. Severus was preoccupied preparing for his classes and brewing potions for Poppy and Voldemort(night and day, Hermione thought). She had offered to help, but he was distracted and had brushed her off. So Hermione had decided to do a little shopping. She had bought everyone Christmas gifts, and decided that she wanted to add a little Christmas cheer to her new home. She was in the middle out of picking out a tree (a reusable, plastic one) when she bumped into Hagrid.

"`Mione! I thought you'd be on yer `oneymoon. What're you doin` here?" he had been at the wedding, but they had hardly had a chance to speak then.

"Oh, that's over. I'm just doing a little Christmas shopping."

"Yer `usband with you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. He's busy, brewing potions and preparing for his classes."

"Does he know yer buyin a tree?"

"No. I thought I'd surprise him."

"In your seven years at Hogwarts, you still haven't realized that Snape hates Christmas?"

"I don't think he hates it, at least, I hope not…" Hermione looked a little disturbed. "Well even if he does, I don't." She said it with conviction, but her mind wandered to the possible first fight of the marriage. 'He wouldn't tell me not to celebrate Christmas, right?'

"good luck with tha', Hermione. In the meantime, I was just gettin' back from visiting a friend. Would you like some copany? I would be happy to take some of yer bags. You oughtn't be liftin to much heavy stuff in yer condition, you know."

"I'd love some company, Hagrid. As for carrying stuff, I'm perfectly well enough for now."

The two browsed around, finding a tree, a wreath, a couple of stockings for the fireplace, and a few other various decorations to place around the house. Hermione even found a peppermint looking apron for the kitchen. When they finished shopping, Hagrid carried the tree up the path to Hogwarts.

"You know, `ermione, I still don't understand `ow or even possibly why you two got involved. It's strange, I have to say I was completely surprised. Even more surprised at how happy Dumbledore was, Ida thought he have Snape's head, honestly."

"I know. Everyone was a bit surprised, I guess. But Severus is a good man. I am proud to be the wife of a man who puts the lives of innocent people he has never met above his own. Some people just can't see that. And as for Dumbledore, you're right. I think he was happier about it than anyone else. Who knows, it's a crazy world. I'm sure more exciting things than Severus and I will come up."

"I told `arry `e was wrong ya know. Told `im that Snape was a spy for the order, and that he was a man to be respected. And I told `im you had a right to love whom you chose."

"Thank you, Hagrid. That means a lot."

"Still strange, though." Hermione giggled. She was uncomfortable talking with Hagrid about this, but it seemed to make him feel better.

"Well, Mrs. Snape, this is your dungeon. I better leave before your 'usband sees me holding a Christmas tree outside `is `ouse."

"Thank you for all your help, Hagrid. I will see you later. I was thinking about going flying tomorrow."

When Hermione stepped inside her home, she assumed Severus was in his study. She quickly found homes for all her decorations, put up and decorated the tree. The cashier thrown in a few bunches of holly and some mistletoe for free. Hermione hung the mistletoe over the doorway to Severus' bedroom. 'Won't he love that!' She then set work preparing dinner. She had cooked dinner every night since she had moved in, despite Severus' assurances she that was not required to cook. But she loved it, especially since Severus always helped clean up. It was funny how some of their most comfortable moments with each other were while washing dishes. Around seven, Hermione went to find Severus. He had been working since early that morning, and Hermione didn't think he'd mind the break. But he wasn't in his study. Or in his potions lab. He wasn't anywhere in the apartment. Hermione put a warming spell on the food. When he wasn't back after an hour, Hermione figured he had been summoned by Voldemort. She cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed a book to read while she waited. Three hours passed. Hermione was still only in the first chapter of the book. She couldn't concentrate. The grandfather clock chimed eleven. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and headed for Hogwarts' front gates. He was there. He lay on the ground unconscious, blood staining the grass by his side. After a brief moment of panic, Hermione levitated him and hurried to Madame Pomfrey's hospital wing. She watched while Poppy tended his wounds. After a moment, Poppy turned to Hermione. "It's all right. He had a gash over his rib cage which accounts for all the bleeding, but it's healed well enough for now. He will still be sore for a couple of days though. He's unconscious, so if you want he can stay here the night or you can levitate him back to your quarters, I wouldn't try to wake him though. He can get quite grumpy."

"Okay, yes I'm sure he would rather wake up in his bed. I will levitate him home."

"Okay. Hermione, how are you holding up? I know the last few months have not been kind to you."

"I'm fine. I'm lucky, things could have turned out much worse than they have. Thank you for your concern."

"How about your nightmares? Are they still as frequent?"

"Not as, but they are still coming. On the cruise Dumbledore sent us on, I found myself gasping for breath a few times in the middle of the night. But most of them aren't too intense anymore. But it's no big deal, I expect they will go away soon enough."

"It's so much for someone your age to deal with, I am glad that you are handling it so well. You know if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thank you, Poppy"

5555555555555555555555555555555

Severus awoke to Hermione taking off his boots. He was lying in his bed, the room dimly lit from the light in the doorway. He glared angrily at Hermione. She hadn't noticed him wake, and gasped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled.

"Where were you?"

"What? What are you talking about? I've been here, waiting for you."

"Before I left, I couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was in Hogsmeade. I wanted to do a little shopping for the holiday. Will you please let go of my wrist? You're hurting me."

Severus released his grasp, but his eyes were still focused coldly on her. "Are you stupid, girl? Until we find whatever THING that wanted to attack you, you cannot wander off on your own! And right now, the Dark Lord is looking for any reason to lure Harry out of safety. If you had been seen, captured… Did you even think about that?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. But I wasn't alone, I was with Hagrid." Hermione refused to look at him, instead focusing on her wrist, which had started to swell. It was only a half lie, Hagrid was with her for at least half of the time.

"Oh. Well you should have informed me of your departure!"

"I would have, but the last time I was in your office, you told me to get out of your way and stop bothering you, in case you don't remember. And I don't appreciate you yelling at me like this before you even ask what my reasoning was. Besides you shouldn't be working yourself up right now."

"Next time you leave, inform me, regardless of whether or not I am working! I cannot protect you if you insist on doing stupid things! If you do not appreciate my yelling, then do not provoke it."

"Okay, then. Goodnight, Professor."

Severus just glared at her as she left the room. It was after one in the morning, and Hermione was exhausted. But Severus was home, safe. Even if he was going to be jerk tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

The talented J.K. Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter. Except my plot.

Thanks so much to my faithful reviewers. Your reviews fuel my desire to write on. I love ya!

Chapter 11:

Severus Snape looked at the clock. It was well past noon. Poppy must have given him a strong potion last night. He winced as he tried to get up. The wounds he had received the night before from Regulus were bad, but he thought he could manage without going to Narcissa. If Voldemort had found out that Regulus had resisted his treatment, he would have been punished severely, and Severus did not want that on his conscience. Even though the man sent two Avada Kedavra curses at him, both without using a wand. Perhaps that was why they were so weak and Severus able to deflect them so easily. If he had not been so distracted with concern over Miss Granger, it would have been easier to detain the man. The potion he had been giving him was supposed to weaken his mental defenses. The man was resisting Voldemort's spells too well, and the Dark Lord needed him weak. It bothered him that perhaps all the time this man had been kept alive in captivity, he had been developing his mental strength. For that he was punished severely every day. Severus admired how the man fought. Voldemort had informed him of the death of his brother, showed him false images of the pain Bellatrix had caused him. The man never lashed out, never spoke. But his eyes turned white with hate. Narcissa hated to be at these events, Regulus and her had spent much time together growing up, and seeing him being tortured was more than she could bear. At least her husband would be shown mercy, the pain would stop after a few minutes.

Last night after administering the potion, Severus gave his report to the dark lord. Luckily, the man had no further requirement of him, and allowed him to return to Hogwarts. Severus apparated, but was so dizzy from the loss of blood from his attacks, he collapsed once he got inside the gates. The next thing he knew, he was in bed. SHE was there, perfectly calm, acting as if the day were completely normal. He forced himself out of bed and headed for the living room. On the side table beside his armchair, there was a note.

_PROFESSOR,_

_Out flying with Hagrid. Be back before nightfall. Good enough? Or should I have added where exactly I was flying, why I was flying, and had an exact time of my return?_

Severus growled as he crumpled up the note. He would tend to that issue later. In the meantime, he had to start on the next batch of potions for the Dark Lord. And deal with the last preparations for his classes. After finishing those, he would have two weeks free to do whatever. Unless Voldemort called him.

555555555555555555555555555555555

When Hermione Snape returned home at twilight, Severus was in his study. She immediately went to the kitchen to heat up last night's dinner. She was proud of herself. She had ignored him all day, leaving him to hopefully regret that he had been so unkind the night before. She looked at her wrist. It was swollen and bruised where his fingertips had squeezed. She had meant to ask Poppy for a healing cream, but had lost track of herself while at Hagrid's. The day had been long, but she was determined not to go home until sunset. All she wanted right now was to eat a nice dinner, have a hot cup of tea, then go to sleep. As Hermione was about to cast a heating spell on the food, her evening plans went out the window.

"Miss Granger!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you not respect the fact that the reason we married was to keep you in the wizarding world AND to protect you from the creature wishing you harm?"

"Yes, I know that that. And yes I respect that. But you didn't have to yell at me! I told you I wasn't alone!"

"You were lying."

"Excuse me? And just what makes you think that? You weren't using occlumency on me?!"

"Miss Granger, I wouldn't have needed to. Have you ever heard of tells? You have plenty of them!"

"Ok, so what? I made a mistake, I didn't think it would be so bad to take a little walk down to Hogsmeade to pick up Christmas presents. I wasn't alone the whole time, I ran into Hagrid and he helped me. You didn't have to hurt me!"

"Miss Granger, if you think the way I talked to you last night hurt—"

"Not the way you talked, the wa—never mind. You didn't have the right to talk to me like that. I was trying to help you. Next time you're passed out by the gates, I won't risk my safety wandering the grounds to go get you."

"As well you shouldn't. I have been in much worse situations and I can assure you, I don't need your help."

"Then that's settled. Next time, and I'm sure there'll be one, I will leave you to perhaps die. Then I will be a widow, immune from the stupid marriage law, and will have to suffice with protecting myself!"

"That certainly won't get you far!"

"You're an ass, Severus Snape! You shouldn't be angry with me, I made a mistake. I learned my lesson, I won't do it again! Can we drop this? Or are you planning to give me det--?"

Hermione was cut off when Severus grabbed one of her waving arms and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes went wide, she wasn't sure what he was doing. Then he gently took her right hand. He had noticed the bruises. After a moment, he let go of her hand and left the room. Hermione shook her head. 'Thanks for the apology, hubby. At least he left.' Hermione cast her heating charm and sat at the table to eat her dinner. She had barely taken her first bite when Severus came back. "Give me your hand."

"No. I don't particularly feel like throbbing anymore tonight." Hermione returned to her food.

"Give me your hand." He said it gently, but firm enough that to assert that it was not a request. She sighed, held out her hand to him. He looked it over, gently touching each of the bruises. Then he pulled out a healing salve and applied it to her wrist. Immediately the swelling went down, and the bruises slightly faded. He kept rubbing, making sure the salve was entirely absorbed before he let go of her hand.

Very quietly, "I should not have been so rough with you."

Hermione didn't need to hear the words 'I'm sorry' to know this was an apology.

"No worries. It's over now. Looks way better already. The bruises are nearly gone. That was a pretty powerful salve, Poppy's cream would have taken at least an hour or two."

"It's my own variation. There is always a canister of it in my bathroom, if you should need it. I will prepare a batch for you, but it takes a few weeks to prepare the main potion ingredient." Severus stood up to leave.

"Wait, um, I made you dinner last night. You obviously weren't up to eating though, so I put it in the fridge. You should eat with me, you know, so it won't go to waste." Severus hesitated, but after Hermione insisted he sat down to eat with her.

55555555555555555555555555555555

Three days went by without further spats between the couple. Severus mostly stayed in his potions lab, and Hermione finished reading the year's textbooks. Severus had said nothing about the Christmas decorations. He didn't despise the holidays as much as he pretended to, but if he made even one comment that implied otherwise, Dumbledore would have a field day with his office, and likely force him to take a bigger role in his ridiculously over the top festivities. All the children that stayed behind for the holidays would be celebrating in the great Hall, and he did not wish to be forced to attend. He usually didn't decorate his home for the holidays either, but he didn't mind her decorating. It was tasteful, not too much.

"Knock, knock. Okay, I'm ready to go to my appointment."

"Hmm? What appointment?"

"My doctor appointment. I would have just gone to poppy, but she doesn't have a lot of training in the baby department. I figured since you don't want me to go anywhere alone, you should go with me… I really did try to get someone else, but Ginny doesn't get back for almost two more weeks and I didn't want to try to explain to Hagrid—"

"That's fine. I was just preparing ingredients, anyway. If you should need me for things like this in the future, I would appreciate better notice. If I had been brewing any number of potions that require constant attention, you would have had to reschedule."

"Yea, sorry. Just didn't know how to tell you, then it was time to do it."

"Indeed. Let's go then, shall we?"

The doctor's office was on Candlelight Alley, just two alleys over from Diagon Alley. Hermione had only been there once before, and she had gone with Ginny. They had looked her over to make sure she and the baby were in good health, prescribed her vitamins, talked to her a little about what she was to expect, and before she had taken a breath, sent her on her way. She hoped this experience would be similar.

"Miss Gran—I'm sorry, it Mrs. Snape now isn't it? Congratulations, dear. Is this your husband?"

"Thank you. Yes, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Patricia, the healer's assistant. He will be right back, just needed a quick breath of air. Busy time for babies, you know. Now how did you two meet?"

"Well, I, uh, we—"

"I'm her professor."

"Oh. My, my, ethics are going right out the window aren't they?" the witch gave a nervous smile to Hermione, "Well, like I said the Healer will be back soon. I will escort you to room one to await him." The witch motioned for Hermione and Severus to follow her.

"I will wait out here." Severus watched as Patricia led Hermione through the door. He enjoyed making the witch uncomfortable. It served her right for asking too many questions. He was rather surprised she had made the comment about ethics. In most situations he would have agreed with her. A professor should never get involved with a student. A moment later, she returned with fire in her eyes.

"Mr. Snape! I will have you know that you are disgusting! To involve yourself with a student may not be illegal, but you should be ashamed of yourself nonetheless. Maybe you didn't take advantage of her position, but it's too easy for that to have been the case! Now, she is pregnant. You likely only married her for that reason, and now you won't even be supportive enough to go with her to her appointments! You would leave your wife to deal with these things on her own! If you only knew the things pregnant women go through, and to have to do it without the support of her husband is just awful! There's a special place in hell for men like you!"

"Is there a problem, Patricia?" the doctor had walked into the office with hands full of lunch and nearly dropped it.

"Your assistant was just pointing me in the direction of my wife's room." Severus walked towards the door she had taken Hermione through just moments ago, leaving her and her boss alone.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"So, what did she say to you?" Hermione asked before biting into her turkey and avocado sandwich. She had convinced Severus to go out to eat before going home.

"What makes you think she said anything to me?"

"You came into the appointment with me, and I swear you looked like you were on the verge of laughing."

"I think I really like that woman. She's not afraid to speak her mind."

"I speak my mind, you don't like that."

"Because you are a student, talking back to her professor. Not a woman who was valiantly defending something she believed in."

"And she believed in…what?"

"She believed there is a special place in hell for me." A slight smile crossed his face as he recalled the woman's rant.

"What? That's awful! Why would you smile at that? Surely you don't believe that? She's such a sweet woman, why would she say that about you?"

"Because she believes a professor should not take advantage of his students, and a man should take care of and support his wife."

"That's your fault. Why did you go and tell her I was your student? I could have made something up."

"As I've told you before, you have tells. Lying does nothing for you."

"So you could have lied. Besides, you didn't take advantage of me, you're helping me, not hurting me."

Severus flashed back to the night their lives had changed forever. It was amazing to him how she always skipped that part. She acted as if that part didn't exist, and he was being some sort of hero. It made him angry in a way, how she had forgiven him so quickly. Lily had never forgiven him for his verbal sin towards her, and he felt Hermione should not have forgiven his towards her either. His mind wandered to their wedding night. How could she have been comfortable with him touching her?

"Earth to Severus Snape."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"You were staring at me all creepy. I figured you got lost in space."

"Indeed. Are you finished? I'd like to finish the potion ingredients I was working on."

"You never take a day off do you? We've been married for, let's see today is the thirteenth, the wedding was on the second, eleven days and the only time you took off was the weekend we were on the cruise."

"The problem is?"

"You're a workaholic. It's a disease." Severus was starting to get annoyed.

"Miss Granger, are you—"

"Stop calling me Miss Granger. That's not even my last name anymore."

"Hermione. Please refrain from interrupting me. It's horribly annoying. Let's leave now."

"Fine. Sorry. But this is a great café right? I told you it was awesome."

"Yes, they make a very good sandwich, good choice. Are you ready to apparate?"

"Can't we go look in the some of the shops? I haven't got to spend much time in this alley, it's pretty."

"Perhaps next time. I really must finish those ingredients before the alabrex roots dry up."

"Okay."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was cooking dinner when Severus abruptly entered the kitchen. She had made a pie, and the crust from scratch so she was covered in flour.

"I have been summoned. Please refrain from checking the grounds this evening."

"Good luck. If you're back late, I will have a plate of food for you." Severus gave a slight nod before turning to leave the room, his robes swirling around him.

The Malfoy's mansion was crowded. It was celebration. The dark Lord must have achieved something great. Draco approached him.

"The Death Eaters found a member of the Order. They have been torturing her all evening. I don't know who it is, but I think she's related to that Lavender chick at school."

"Hm. That's exciting, anything else?"

"The Dark Lord got really excited about something this afternoon. Why he chose not to summon you until now, I don't know. But he demanded a celebration. Mother has been preparing all day, and father was sent to round up 'guests'."

"Indeed. Where is he now?"

"In the study with Lord Voldemort. He just came back with a mix of muggles and mudb- and muggle-borns." Draco flinched, as he expected punishment.

"Stupid child."

"I hope you know your wife is a month younger than I. So, if I'm a child, then-" Draco silenced himself once he saw the punishing stare of his Godfather. "You might want to take the ring off."

Severus looked at his hand. He had gotten used to the ring. It fit comfortably and he had hardly noticed its presence since the wedding. He slid it off, and put it in his pocket. He gave a curt nod to Draco, then headed off to the study to see why he had been summoned.

"Ah, Severus. Good to see you answer so quickly. You've no work this evening. Tonight, we are here to celebrate. I have received word of a prophecy that will destroy my enemies, and although I am not quite sure how to approach it, I feel that a bit of merriment is in order. Bellatrix, why don't you go get Severus a drink?"

"Yes, my lord."

"That's all right. I'm perfectly capable of getting my own drinks." Severus didn't trust for one minute what that woman would put in his drink.

"Severus, I insist. Bellatrix, do as you are told." Bellatrix nodded at her master and left the room.

"Severus, I feel as if I have been neglecting you. You work so hard for me, and I would like to reward you. Anything you like, it shall be done."

"My lord, I wish for nothing other than your success."

"My faithful servant. I will find an appropriate reward for you. In the meantime, please enjoy the party, have a go at the blood traitor. Be sure not to kill her though, I've a message for her to deliver to her comrades."

This confused Severus. Why not just deliver it through him? "My lord?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. Just more of a joke, a fun show. I've a new spell to use on her."

Severus just nodded his head. He would not question further. Bellatrix returned at that moment and brought Severus and her master their drinks.

"Cissy has asked to speak with you when our Lord is done with you." Severus turned his head to the snake-like man.

"By all means, Severus. Bellatrix, you stay here."

Severus found Narcissa in the kitchen. She was overseeing the elves, who were preparing that evening's feast. Severus used this opportunity to look for the house elf that had entranced him, but not single elf had extraordinarily long fingers.

"How is my cousin?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Severus, for years I thought he was dead, and now all I see of him is when the dark lord sees fit to torture him. I just want to know how he is. I love my family, Severus."

"I have not seen him today. But he was well enough on our last encounter."

"Will you bring this to him?" Narcissa pushed a plate of food towards him.

"I believe he is being fed enough to nourish him."

"Barely enough to keep him alive! Please, it isn't much, and tool the dark lord is using to guard him will not question you." Severus nodded. It was a bad idea, but it was hard to refuse his friend when she wanted so desperately to help her family. Besides, it would get him out of listening range of the screaming order member. At least she would make it through this alive. But under what conditions? His mind wandered to the Longbottoms. He shook off the images of the couple being tortured to insanity, and forced himself to focus on the current situation. He passed the guard without even acknowledging him. He was a new deatheater, recently recruited by the dark lord himself. His only duty for now was to guard Regulus.

"Regulus!" Severus waited for the prisoner to show himself before he held the plate out. "A gift from your cousin."

"Bellatrix?" the man eyed the plate curiously, but made no move towards it.

"Bellatrix would sooner kill you than provide you with sustenance. Narcissa."

"I don't believe you. How do I know it's not poisoned?"

"I can assure you that the dark lord does not wish you dead."

The man dashed forward and grabbed the plate. Severus left the man to enjoy the only real meal he would likely eat until he was out of this situation. Which, if Severus had planned things right, would be another month or so. The dark lord wished to have him weakened enough to put him under the imperius and make his way to Grimmauld place. Since he already knew where it was, he didn't need the secret keeper. For Severus, the trick was a few mind spells to remove the imperius. It would be difficult, but he should be able to remove the curse before Regulus would be able to report back to Voldemort. Severus' eyes dimmed as he made it back to the party. The ballroom was full of death eaters and he could the strangled screams of the 'guests'. There must have been at least a dozen. Above their screams, he could hear the high pitched cackling belonging to Bellatrix. She always took such pleasure in these parties.

"She's already killed two of the muggle-borns, and you haven't even been gone for ten minutes."

"Draco? Why aren't you enjoying the festivities?"

"All the screaming gives me a headache. Your excuse?"

"I'm tired."

"You're not getting out of it that easy. Remember the last time Avery tried to leave the party early? Mother was bandaging all the wounds from the slicing curses that YOU inflicted on him. Yeah, you're going to have to stay until every last one of them is dead. I believe that's eleven. You wouldn't want to offend our master when he made such an effort to throw a beautiful party, or he might decide to let Avery get some revenge."

It was true. If he tried to leave early, Voldemort would likely make him suffer for a much longer period of time than this party. He hoped Bellatrix would just get it over with. The screaming would echo in his dreams until the next party. They entered the ballroom to attempt to look interested in the current party game. Deatheaters were playing hangman, and happily getting every possible wrong answer. The man would be left hanging this round was a muggle. A doctor from the look of him. He was nearly unconscious, but looked shocked and scared at the scene before him. With each wrong answer he was magically elevated towards a rope hanging from the ceiling. Before he made though, Bellatrix got bored and began to use the cruciatus on him. After thirty minutes, Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at the man. Severus put his hand on the wand.

"Save your soul for a worthy killing."

"It's worth it to silence him."

The man's screaming stopped, but Bellatrix let out a wail as his body fell from the ceiling on top of her.

"Cissy! If you wanted a turn, you should have just said so!"

"I'm tired. Just kill them and be done with it."

"Awww….but Cissy…I was having so much fun. Fine." Bellatrix sent ten more Avada Kedavra curses around the room, ending the torture and mayhem in the ballroom. There was a mass whine coming from the other death eaters, and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"One word of this to Our Lord and I can assure you that none of you will receive treatment the next time he sees fit to punish you!"

The room silenced. Narcissa was the reason most of them still had limbs after a punishment from their lord. Narcissa turned to her son. "Preserve your soul my son. The time will come soon enough for you. Go to bed now."

The crowd dispersed, and Severus went home. It was after ten when he entered his quarters. There were a few candles lit, bringing a dim light to the room. She had left a note on the coffee table, telling him that his dinner was in the fridge and she was in bed. The door to her room was open just slightly. He looked in on her. Her peaceful appearance made the whole night seem to wash away. He made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the dinner she had made for him. He rather enjoyed her cooking and, though he would never tell her, looked forward to their dinners together. After dinner, he washed up, and checked on Hermione once again. He didn't know why he felt the need to check on her, his quarters were perfectly safe. But he had never had a houseguest before, and didn't really know how to behave. He stood there for a moment, allowing the dim ray of light from the living room to rest gently on her face. She really was beautiful.

Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly, and her soft expression turned to pained fear. Her breathing quickened. This wasn't unusual, she had nightmares pretty frequently. He waited for it to pass. After a minute her face softened again, but her brows remained furrowed. Her hand flew to her mouth, as if she were stifling a scream. She pulled her sheets close to her chest, and then pushed them violently away. Severus hadn't seen this kind of reaction before, and he wasn't sure if he should wake her. When she started thrashing, he approached her bed. He knelt down beside her, and gently shook her arm. She gasped and lurched backward, then opened her eyes. Severus meant to step back, afraid he had frightened her further. Before he could move, she leapt forward and threw her arms around him.

"You're okay! I was so scared, it was so real and you were-there was nothing I could do and- oh, I'm just glad you're okay!" Hermione half leaning off her bed, her arms gripped tightly around his neck. She began sob.

"Hermione, it's all right. Everything is okay, and you're safe."

"I dreamt they wanted the baby, and you were trying to protect her, and they, they-"

"It's okay. No one wants to hurt your baby. You're safe, the baby's safe. Just relax, it was just a dream." He was running his fingers through her hair, as if trying to brush away the anxiety that riddled her body. She still held her grip tightly, and Severus was afraid that she was going to strain her back if she remained in her awkward position. He eased forward, bringing himself to sit on the bed beside her. He put one arm around her shoulders, and he used the other to keep caressing her hair. After her sobbing subsided, she pulled away to look at his face in the dim light. She brought her hand up to his cheek, and just looked at him for a moment. His features remained hard, emotionless, and she couldn't read his face. His hand still held onto her hair. She kissed his cheek and put her head back on his shoulder. They stay like for some time, Severus barely taking in air until he felt the soft, rhythmic breathing that let him know she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

J.K. Rowling owns Harry and all his friends. I just use them for my own amusement.

Chapter 12:

Severus awoke early in the morning to find Hermione still clinging to him. He was sitting against the wall at head of her bed, his arm still wrapped around her. Her head was buried in his chest, her arms inside his cape holding his waist. He decided against trying to move, at least for a little while. She needed her sleep. His eyes wandered down to her stomach and he thought about the baby. Last night Hermione had referred to it as a girl. She had said he was trying to protect her, his daughter. HIS daughter. He tried to picture what kind of father he would be. Severus had never planned on being a father, and he didn't even know how involved Hermione would want him to be. Still, he actually found himself looking forward to having the child. His musings were interrupted when Hermione's breathing pattern changed. She was awake. He gently pulled his arm away, giving her room to sit up. When she did not, he gave her a gentle nudge. She groaned, sat up, then lay back down on the bed beside him. When he tried to get up to leave, she put her hand on his knee to stop him.

"Miss G-Hermione?"

"The sun is barely rising. Take your cape off and come back to bed."

"Umm, Her-"

"Please? Just come lay here with me. It's nice."

"I think you're still mostly asleep."

"Mhmm. You come sleep now."

Severus almost laughed. Instead, he removed her hand and stood up to leave. Before he could even straighten his robes, Hermione was standing on her knees on the bed, unhooking the clasp of his cape. Before he could make much of a protest, it dropped to floor, and Hermione was pulling him back on the bed. She still looked half asleep, but held him with a pretty firm grip. He was too tired to argue. Instead of going back to his bed, he complied with Hermione's request and lay in the bed beside her. She put her hand on his chest and immediately fell back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione was making breakfast. She woke up at nearly ten in the morning, comfortably snuggling against her not-so-comfortable potions professor/husband. When she remembered how she practically forced him into bed with her, she blushed. She hadn't meant to, but she was a snuggler. And a mostly asleep snuggler cannot be held accountable for their actions. And he was really comfortable. But she woke up to feel him tugging on her night shirt. She nearly leapt out of her spot, then realized that while she had been sleeping she had shifted, causing her shirt to rise up, revealing her knickers. He was merely trying to keep her decent by pulling her shirt back down. She set the table and knocked on the study door to inform him that breakfast was ready. As soon as he finally made it to the dining area, Hermione blushed. 'Oh, bloody hell! He's seen you more naked than that.'

"I see you are feeling better this morning." Severus seemed completely recovered from Hermione almost smacking him first thing in the morning. He hadn't said anything to her before he left for his morning shower, aside from explaining that he was trying to cover her.

"Yes, thank you. It's good to see you back from your meeting without damages."

"Yes, I do like when that happens. I just received a floo from Dumbldore, he and Minerva are back from their vacation. I will be heading up to see him in a few minutes, if you'd like to go along and see Minerva."

"Are you sure I should travel that far alone?" she teased, "Minerva's quarters are in Gryffindor tower and Dumbledore's are all the way in the other corner."

"She is likely still in his quarters. She spends a good measure of time there."

"Really? So are they, you know?"

Severus gave her one his annoyed, yet somehow bored looks. "No. They are very close friends, that is all."

"Are you sure? Cuz I know very close friends who turned out to be-"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming. As titillating as our conversations can get, I would love some other kind of contact."

"Indeed. Well, be prepared to leave in five minutes. I need to speak with the headmaster as soon as possible."

Hermione was ready to leave fifteen minutes later. She had deliberately taken extra time simply because she didn't like his tone. He stood looking quite irritated in the hallway, working himself up to irate. Hermione almost shuddered when he turned his gaze on her. Those eyes could kill.

"Let's go!"

"Yes, dear." Hermione enjoyed saying that, mostly because it annoyed him so, but partly because it was something her mom had always said to her dad when he said something that slightly annoyed her.

They walked silently up to Dumbledore's quarters, Hermione counting each block from her new home in the dungeons to the headmaster's. It was a long, dreary walk, and Hermione was reminded of her first week back to Hogwarts this year. She remembered admiring his features in the candlelight and, being so caught up looking at him and not where she was going, embarrassed herself by tripping over her own shoe. She let out a little chuckle at the memory. If only she had known. Severus gave her a curious glance, but didn't ask. He was still annoyed that she had deliberately taken so long. They finally reached the headmaster's quarters and, after three guesses at the password, were granted entry with "nougat".

"Severus, my dear boy! And Hermione, how good to see you."

"Hello Headmaster. How was your vacation?"

"Wonderful! You know you're just in time. I believe Minerva is still here, she can tell you all about it. Go on up the stairs, there is a room just to the left, she should be in there."

"Thank you." Hermione took the hint that she was dismissed, and headed up the stairs to find McGonagall. She knocked at the door and heard Minerva say to enter.

"Hermione! Oh, my dear, how are you?"

"I'm good. I heard your vacation was good."

"Maybe for the old man. I was a little bored. But you just can't beat the warmth. Now then, how's your new home?"

"It's okay. I put up decorations for Christmas and he didn't kill me, so that's good."

"Yes, that's a very good sign. How has he been otherwise?"

Hermione was slightly embarrassed, but she told Minerva about the last ten days (leaving out that he had hurt her a few days ago, and that she had pulled him into bed this morning) including, very uncomfortably, that they were definitely married now. Minerva almost coughed at this, but restrained her reaction well. For a moment her eyes flared, then turned to an affectionate gaze.

"Hermione, what do you say we make a date for tea this week? I really enjoy talking with you, and it sounds like you can use time from under Severus' guard. But I think we ought to go break the tension downstairs. It feels like Severus is about to start yelling."

Hermione hadn't noticed any tension, but as she and Minerva made their way downstairs she could hear Severus start to raise his voice.

"I can't find it anywhere! I've looked. And how can you vacation? Why aren't you more concerned with this?"

"Calm down, I can assure you I am giving the matter due attention. You will have to trust me, Severus. In the meantime, you can't forbid her from going anywhere, you'll smother her. Try to-"

"Hello boys."

"Minerva, good to see you girls looking so well. I was just finishing up with Severus here. Perhaps the four of us should have tea."

"That sounds all right. Severus, Hermione, would you two like to join us for tea?"

Severus looked pissed, but said nothing. "Thanks so much, you two. But I'm working on a new recipe and it will take a few hours to prepare. And if I remember correctly, Severus was working on a project." She hoped she overstepped, but he just stoop up and gave Minerva slight bow. He nodded at Albus and motioned for his wife to walk with him. As soon as they were out of earshot, Minerva turned to Albus.

"You bastard! Why did you tell that elf to put a negligee in her suitcase?! As if they weren't going through enough already!"

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't have-"

"Now we both know you are perfectly capable! All for the greater good! Is this part of your precious prophecy? I'm telling you to let it go! You can't just play with people's lives because you think a prophecy that makes no specific claim towards them is going to change the world. Doesn't your prophecy say 'The focus of his love will be the undoing of his enemies?' Can you really expect him to love when he has been thrown in like this? I told you, I hate that he is a tool in this war, and now you've pulled her into it, too! Albus, I swear if they cannot recover from this, I will—"

"Kill me yourself, I know. Minerva, my love, trust me. My methods may be…different. But I have their best interests at heart. You know that don't you? And I promise you, I did not put a negligee in her suitcase. Minerva, I have made mistakes, but I would never deliberately harm them."

"Just be warned, Albus. I will not tolerate any more harm to them. If I feel you've crossed the line again, greater good be damned!"

"I know." Albus put his head down for a moment, to show his submission, then lifted it with a bright smile, as if they hadn't been arguing. "So, is the tea ready?"

* * *

Hermione decided that since she had told Minerva she was working in a recipe, she would. She was looking through all of her possible ingredients when she heard a knock at the door. 'Odd. How did someone find the door?' She left the kitchen to see Severus already talking to the guest. It was Argile Rithben.

"No need for concern Mr. Snape. I've just come to deliver your marriage certificate."

"You couldn't have delivered it by owl?"

"I could have, but I enjoy making these deliveries myself. May I come in? And where is the Mrs.?"

"I'm right here. How are you, Mr. Rithben?"

"Good to see you here. I'm well. And how is the happy couple getting along?"

"We're good. Severus, why don't you give Mr. Rithben a tour, while I straighten up the nursery." By which she meant to transfigure the bed into a baby changing table.

"Of course."

"Wait, what do you mean straighten it up? Has the baby made a mess already?"

Hermione faltered. Snape spoke up. "It's a work in progress."

"Don't worry about that. Come on the tour with us. It's always better when both parties are there."

"Okay."

The tour was short. Severus opened the door to his room, then shut it before the man could step inside. Argile looked in the study and the potions lab, the kitchen, then finally Hermione's room. Hermione tried to work her best wandless magic to make that bed transform, but it didn't work. Argile made a note in his notepad, and turned to Hermione.

"The gold and red, isn't that the Gryffindor colors?"

"Yes. I like to have the extra bed available in case Severus decides to mention my weight gain."

Argile was not amused. "Ah, and does that happen often?"

"No." Hermione did not like this man. Why was he so negative?

"Mr. Rithben, if you are done invading our home, I ask that you please leave."

"Of course, Mr. Snape. I hope you two have a wonderful evening. Oh, but first, I need to make our first appointment. I know school starts again in three weeks so if you'd like sometime before then, that will be fine. If not, would a Friday afternoon be appropriate?"

"That's fine. The Friday before school starts. Three in the afternoon. Now get out."

"Okay, gotcha down. Cheer up Mr. Snape. Newlyweds shouldn't be so grumpy."

Severus growled as he watched the man walk down the hallway. When he turned, he looked even more pissed than he had in Albus' office. "How the bloody hell did my wards not go off before he got here?" The question was not directed at Hermione, but the only thought that crossed her mind was 'Run Away!' She eased back into the kitchen and heard him storm off to his study. She'd leave him alone for a few hours.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Hermione woke from another bad dream. She needed to kick this habit. The stress from these dreams couldn't be good for the baby. She tried to go back to sleep, but just kept tossing around in bed. So she made a cup of tea. She cozied up on the couch, admiring her Christmas tree and drinking Lemon Echinacea. Severus' door eased open, and nearly charged into the living room. Hermione almost dropped her cup.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm drinking tea. What were you doing, you giant scary beast?"

"You've not gotten up in the night since you've been here. I didn't assume it was you wandering my house in the middle of the night."

"Well, if I was an intruder, I can assure you would have scared me out."

"What are you doing up? It's almost two."

"I was just drinking tea. I'd had a nightmare and couldn't sleep."

Severus seemed to realize he was just wearing his boxers. He left the room and returned a moment later in night pants and a black t-shirt. Hermione almost smiled when she realized it was his honeymoon attire. Memories of their night together made her blush It had been necessary, but it had been enjoyable too.

"What's wrong?" Severus had sat down on the couch beside her. She tried to immediately erase those thoughts from her mind.

"Nothing, I was just, um, remembering." She laid her head against the couch. "You're a light sleeper, I hardly made any noise."

"I am spy. Light sleeping is a job requirement."

"Right."

The two sat talking few minutes, and Hermione let the low tones of Severus' voice lull her to sleep. She woke to feeling him lift her and carry her to bed. When he laid her down, she held onto his hand. She mumbled something about pajama pants and decency, and tried to pull him closer. He gently removed his hand, pulled the covers up to her shoulders and said good night.

* * *

Severus woke Hermione early the next morning. He wasn't rude, but he seemed slightly cold.

"You have a visitor."

"Me? Who?"

"In the living room. Be quick, I don't her in my house for longer than necessary."

Hermione dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the living room. Her guest was wandering around, touching this and that. If Severus hadn't stormed off to his room, he would have been pissed. "Ginny!"

"Hermione! You look good! I thought for sure your bat was keeping you in a cell, feeding you bits of bread. He's got a cute place here. Don't tell him I said this, but he has good taste in decorating. Could stand to work on his wardrobe."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Let me get dressed and we'll go out. What are you doing here?"

"Well, as much fun as I thought you'd have on Christmas with your, I'm sure, sweet, thoughtful, and affectionate husband, I figured I'd come spend it with you."

"Aww…Ginny you're so thoughtful. But please don't miss your family Christmas on my account. I'm can promise that I'm going to have a perfectly fine Christmas. I even got the baby a present."

"You crazy. You are family. You see, we even think alike, cuz I got the baby a present, too. Well, made. But I think you'll like it. Wow, the last two weeks you went from barely noticeable bump to kind of a noticeable bump. Still little though. And you look great in that shirt. Okay, let's go woman! I have a surprise for you…"

Hermione silently begged Merlin that it wasn't mother-to-be clothes. As good as a seamstress as Ginevra Weasley was, she tended to go over the top like her mother. He fears eased when, instead of going to Gryffindor tower, they headed for the great hall.

"I thought breakfast first would be a good thing. Mommies shouldn't go hungry," she said on almost a coo while reaching to pet Hermione's belly.

"Ginny, I don't want the whole school to know…" Hermione was batting her friend away with a little more force than she would generally use on Ron.

"Ow, `Mione. Sorry, I didn't mean to overdo it. Okay, so ready for your surprise?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to be too rough. Okay ready."

"Tada!"

"Ron!"

"Oi `Mione, don't look that surprised. We haven't even let Harry spend Christmas alone since second year. You really think I'd leave you alone?"

"Oh. Well, where's Harry? You didn't just leave him with your parents?" Hermione looked almost grief stricken that they would leave him behind.

"That's the real surprise." Ginny was positively beaming.

A pair of hands came to cover Hermione's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Harry?!" Hermione couldn't decide if she should hug him or hit him or…but she so happy he was there. And playing.

Before she regained her mentality enough to respond, Harry swing her around and threw his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I was wrong to treat you that way. I love you. I was angry because, well, you know how I feel about Snape, and I felt betrayed. But I trust your judgment, mostly, except that. But never mind. You're my best friend and I want to be here to support you. And if he ever does anything to hurt you," Harry eyes went really dark at this point and he glanced at Ginny for a moment before returning to Hermione, "I am here for you. You can always turn to me. I am so sorry, please, please, forgive me."

Hermione burst into tears. She was shaking, and Harry held onto her, rocking her gently. She pulled abruptly away from him, stared at him, then threw her arms around him. "Harry Potter, don't ever leave me again!"

"I promise."

"Hey, hey now. As much as I hate to break up this joyful reunion, the woman's husband is here."

Harry practically snarled. "Snape's here?"

"Yeah, he just walked up to the teacher's table." Ginny started giggling uncontrollably. "What is it going to be like with your husband being your potions teacher?"

"He's going to take points away from Gryffindor if I don't make my bedtime." The group started laughing, quieting down only when they realized they had attracted the whole room's attention.

"Come one guys, let's eat." Hermione was starved, and was happier now that she had been since this whole ordeal started.

Breakfast was filled with her friends' chatter, telling her everything they had done for the last two weeks.

"Mr. Ron here, kept disappearing for hours at a time, he'd suddenly show up in his bed and have no explanation for his disappearances. So Harry, George, and Fred kept casting spells on his bed. Once he got tired of it snapping shut on him, he started apparating into the bathroom. Once, Bill's wife was in there, and he came out screaming for his life. It was so funny!"

"Oh, by the way, Mum says that you did a stupid thing, but that's no reason for us, your family, to abandon you. So she wants you to know that you are still welcome at the burrow anytime. Oh, and she says she loves you."

Hermione was on the verge of another bout of tears when McGonagall approached. She said hello to everyone, reserving a special glare for Harry. Then she asked Hermione to follow her. Hermione did as she was told, but was exceptionally worried. As soon as they were out of the great hall, Minerva turned to Hermione.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, actually they're great. Harry's back and we're all together again."

"Stay with your friends today, Hermione. I'm not sure what's going on, but Severus was just ran up to Poppy's to collect several potions and left in a hurry. He didn't say where he was going, just that he needed to help her. At first I thought it might be you, but you're obviously fine. I thought maybe you'd know who it was."

"I have no idea. I hadn't even noticed that he left the great hall." Hermione's brow creased with worry. "I hope, whoever she is, she's alright."

"Return to your friends dear. I'm sure everything is all right."

"If it got him upset, it's probably not."


	13. Chapter 13

J.K. Rowling owns my lovely Severus and everybody else in this story as well.

Chapter 13: Punishment

* * *

"Draco! Where is he now?"

"Traveling. He said he needs to find something. He didn't say what. He took my father and a few others. She's in their bedroom. I didn't know what to do."

"I will need you stand by in case I need you to assist. What happened?"

"I don't know. I was out for the day and when I came home last night, she was laying on the floor looking so…it was awful. I tried to go to her, but father warned me to stay away, that she deserved her punishment. He didn't mean it, it was only cuz Lord Voldemort was there. A few shouts later, he left. I did what I could to bandage her, but when she was still breathing like that this morning, I had to owl you."

The grand double doors that led to Narcissa Malfoy's bedroom opened automatically for Severus. He approached the bed, where Draco had levitated her the night before. She was horribly bruised, her breathing ragged and hoarse. Blood covered the sheets, and the woman's eyes were swollen shut. Severus immediately got to work. It didn't look as if there was anything life threatening, but Severus was very cautious, making sure of each potion before he gave it to her.

After three hours had gone by, Draco could see no progress, except the blood was gone. "Well, is she going to be okay?"

"Draco, I'm sure your mother will heal well. She is in bad condition at the moment, and it will take some time, but none of her wounds were too damaging and progress is being made. Stop your infernal pestering and do something useful."

"Like what? You tell me you'll need my assistance, then you don't let me help with anything."

"Hold her hand. While you cannot do anything for me, I'm sure your mother will appreciate you being there."

"My father should be here… how could he leave her like this?"

"If he had not left, they both would be in this condition, IF he was spared."

Draco sat at his mother's bedside, holding her hand, silently steaming. He took a gold coin out of his pocket and held it tightly. A small smile crept over his face as he left the world run by darkness and hatred for a world much happier. Severus watched the boy from the corner of his eye. The child put on the appropriate persona for his father and their leader, but his heart was much like his mother's. He had no desire for this life, and no belief in its morals. Severus carefully tended each laceration, bruise, and gash that covered her body. Lucky for her, Voldemort had not tortured her mind as well. Nor did he allow his deatheaters to join in causing her pain. No, the dark lord had wished for her to live. "Thank Merlin."

"What?"

"Nothing. As soon as I've finished tending her, I must leave. It would not do for our Lord to find me healing her if he has not found her punishment to have been enough. Make sure she remains in her room for the next few days."

It was almost an hour before Severus felt comfortable leaving his friend. She looked so delicate and fragile, he felt like he ought to have done more. But he knew she would be fine. Even without him, she would have been fine. Severus had barely apparated to the gates of Hogwarts before the dark mark on his arm burned. Uh-oh.

"My lord?" he asked a moment later as he bowed before the snakelike man before him.

"Regulus has escaped. Narcissa was responsible for aiding him."

"Do you wish for me to find him?"

"No. No, I think it would be better for him to believe he is free of me. I have found his hideout already and Avery is responsible to watch him. You, however, I wish for you to tell me how he got away."

"I don't understand. I thought Narcis—"

"YOU FOOL!!! You did as Narcissa requested without second thought! You brought a plate to the man without checking it first! You know as well as I do that she has a weak heart! You gave him a wand! The woman had shrunk it to the size of a toothpick." Before Severus had time to process that he had been tricked, he was on his knees in complete agony. The cruciatus curse wracked his body, his every limb rendered useless by the pain coursing through them. He could hear laughter, the other deatheaters were joining in. He wanted to scream, but knew that it would only feed the pleasure of his attackers and he would lose the respect he had earned from so many of them. The agony continued on for what seemed like hours. He could see people kicking and punching at him, but could not feel it over the cruciatus. A shout from Voldemort and it immediately stopped. Bellatrix, who normally took great pride in inflicting the most pain, was on her knees in front of her master, crying.

"Thank you, thank you. My lord, you are kind and gracious." She was kissing his hand over and over again.

"Severus! Come here." Severus could not stand, but dragged himself before the dark wizard.

"You have angered me greatly Severus. But one idiotic action on your part has not turned my favor. Watch yourself more closely, my servant. The next time I will not be so lenient. I believe you owe Bellatrix a debt of gratitude, if not for her, I would have allowed your punishment to go on. Bellatrix, please escort Severus to Hogwarts. Severus, do not come here again until my potion is ready. Two weeks is what is left correct? I will expect it no later."

Severus tried to nod in response. He felt Bellatrix grab hold of him, and then he was lying in the snow outside of Hogwarts. Bellatrix gently kissed him, mostly since he couldn't resist in his condition, then sent the image of the dark lord to rest in the sky. That would get their attention.

* * *

Poppy gently levitated a nearly unconscious Severus to his quarters. He had tried to tell her to leave him in the infirmary and tell Hermione not to expect him. But the stubborn woman pretended not to understand him, and brought him home. She felt bad for doing this to Hermione, but Severus was a horrible patient. He was rude and grumpy. She had tended his wounds and was sure he would be mostly well by morning. Hermione would have to deal with his temperament.

The wards went off, alerting Hermione that someone was getting close to the apartment. She had been lost in thought about the day she had had with her friends. She had tried to act like she wasn't worried, but it she was transparent. Harry tried to cover his disgust at her concern, while Ron seemed just as worried as her. Ginny was somewhere in the middle, trying to calm her friends. Finally Ron distracted everyone by asking what Snape's place looked like. The boys tried convincing her to let them look around, but she refused on the account that if she did and he came home, they would all die.

"Right. Sweet husband you got there." Ginny shot Ron a glare. "What he means to say, is that your husband is too reserved. Oh, well. Can we at least walk you home? It's getting close to curfew."

"Yes, thank you." That was at eight. It was almost midnight now. Severus had been gone since breakfast. Hermione threw open the door just as Poppy arrived.

"My, my. Expecting me?"

"Is he okay?"

"He will be fine. A tad grumpy, but nothing I'm sure you haven't seen yet. Make sure to give him this potion if he has any pain in the middle of the night."

"Thank you. Good night, Madame Pomfrey."

"Good night, my dear."

Hermione levitated Severus into his bed and pulled off his boots. She was working the clasp on his cape when he shot up, wand appearing in his hand before she had time to blink. She yanked her hands back so as to avoid any bodily damage he might instinctively inflict.

"Professor, it's just me! I'm sorry; I was just trying to take your cape off so you could sleep comfortably."

"It's all right. I was just surprised. I'm hope I didn't frighten you." Snape took his own cape off and lay back on the bed. He was weak, in pain, and exhausted. Hermione gently laid her hand on his left shin.

"Is there anything I can get you? Poppy gave me some pain potions to give you if you hurt in the middle of the night."

"I'm fine. Go to bed."

"Are you sure? I don't like the idea of leaving you in pain."

"Silly girl, don't concern yourself with me. I am fine."

"But, I- Well if you need me, don't hesitate."

"Yes, yes, now go." Severus deliberately sounded annoyed, but found himself quietly appreciative of her concern.

* * *

Ron Weasley stood beside the stone wall that hid Severus Snape's home. He knew wards had gone off to alert the residents that he was there, and he hoped beyond anything that it was not Snape that would open the door. It took a moment, but a door appeared in the stone and Hermione poked her head out.

"Ronald Weasley, it's six in the morning."

"I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. I was hoping you'd come flying with me.'

"Honestly, Ron. Okay, wait here. I will be back as soon as I've dressed."

Nearly ten minutes later, Hermione came out wearing a red Christmas sweater and blue jeans. Ron was tempted to tell her that the sweater made her bump look huge, but something in the back of his mind said that was a bad idea. Instead he held out his hand to take hers, and they headed off towards the grounds.

"So, what's wrong? You usually knock out when you go to bed."

"I know. I just have some stuff on my mind. My friend had a family emergency, and I haven't heard from them since. It's been two days, and I'm starting to really worry."

"Well, owl them. Is it your girlfriend? I'm sure she'd want to know you care."

"Uh, yea. Sort of. I mean, yea. I just don't know if I should pry. We've always given each other distance, and if everything is fine, and I'm just bugging h- her, then he might get mad at me."

"He?"

"He? No, she."

"You said he. Anyway, I'm not going to pry, even though you can tell me. Moving on, an owl isn't so bad. Just to let HER know you care."

"Funny. I guess. Well anyway, let's fly. It's a beautiful morning, good for clearing your head. Then we can get breakfast at eight."

"Okay."

Hermione was not really in the mood to fly, but she felt that Ron needed company, so she flew with him anyway. After an hour, they stopped by the lake for a quick break. They leaned up against the tree, and Ron put an arm around his friend.

"So, `Mione, just curious. How did you and Snape come to be? I mean, how do you start that?"

"Well, honestly Ron, I had a crush on him for years. But he and I were never anything. When I found out I was pregnant, I went to Dumbledore to for advice as to what to do. He asked Snape to marry me, to keep me in the wizarding world. Snape is just doing me a favor, he even set me up my own bedroom in his quarters."

"Oh, well that's not very romantic. Wait, so who's the father?"

"That's a complicated story, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Right. Well, if you need me to kill the dirty bugger who shirked his responsibilities, I will."

"So sweet."

"You know, `Mione, if you had told me that, I would have married you. If I had known that you were marrying Snape cuz he was your only option, not cuz you loved him, I would have had no problems wedding you. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"And your girlfriend would have been happy with that, I'm sure."

"Well, I think she would have understood."

"Regretting your decision already, Miss Granger?" Hermione nearly leapt out of Ron's arm.

"Whew, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I heard the wards go off. When I inspected, I found you missing."

"I'm sorry, I should have left a note. I didn't think you'd be up before I got back."

"Indeed. Well, I'm glad to have found you in the arms of such capable protector. Enjoy your day, Miss Granger."

"Wait! Ron, I'm going to go. I hope everything is okay with your girlfriend's family. I will see you all you guys later." Hermione ran after Severus who, despite his slight limp, was making quite a pace to towards the castle. Ron just stood there, slightly confused.

"Will you wait?" By the time Hermione caught up with him, they were almost back to the castle.

"Why are you following me? Return to your friend."

"No. How are you feeling?"

Severus stopped, turned to Hermione, glared, and resumed his pace towards his quarters. When they finally arrived, Severus went immediately to his study and shut the door behind him. Hermione was tempted to storm in after him, but foresaw dire consequences. Instead, she thought to reach out to him the way all men loved.

Thrity minutes later, Hermione gave a barely audible knock and entered the study.

"I made breakfast!" Hermione attempted a cheery smile, but it was obvious she was worried. She hadn't the faintest idea why he was angry with her.

"Miss Granger, we need to talk." He stood up and circled around his desk, never taking gaze off his young wife.

"Y-yes? Wh-What about?"

"About your friend."

"You can't ask me to stop-"

"I have no intentions of asking you to stop anything. What you do with yourself is entirely up to you. This situation was not your first choice, I respect that. I do not mind you having a relationship, as the purpose of this marriage has nothing to do with a relationship. However, I do ask that you be more discreet. If others were to know of your relationships outside this marriage, it could cause quite a bit of drama that I frankly do not want to deal with. And it would certainly bring the ministry to question the validity of our marriage."

"Ron and I are not in a relationship! He has a girlfriend. And I am not that kind of woman. No matter the reason behind our marriage, I am married to you. I would never betray that, never! My friends are just that, friends. You might go so far as to say family, but I am not romantically involved with anyone! You have done me a great kindness, and as your wife, I couldn't betray you like that. I know our relationship isn't a picture perfect happy and in love husband and wife thing, but regardless of the reasons, it deserves respect. While I am married to you, I am loyal to you. I'm upset that you would even think so low of me!" Hermione was starting to tear, feeling way too hurt by his lack of confidence in her loyalty. She quickly turned and left for her room.

Severus was taken aback. He hadn't known he'd said anything worth crying over. He had told her he didn't mind her being in a relationship so long as she kept it discreet, and she acted like he had accused her of some awful thing. He hadn't thought about relationships before, he hadn't even wanted one since Lily died. It occurred to him when he saw her with the Weasley boy though, that perhaps she would want to pursue possible lovers. Apparently not. He did admire her moral stand on the issue, but considering their circumstances, he was trying to be kind. 'Damn. Should I go talk to her? She's obviously hormonal, perhaps now is not the best time.' Then he remembered pregnant women love food. So off to the kitchen to find the breakfast she had made and bring it to her.

"Go away! If I broke the wards to your room, you'd send hexes at me, don't think I won't do the same!"

"I thought perhaps you'd want to eat the breakfast you made. Now stop your howling and eat."

"I said go away!"

"As you have seen from being a student of mine for nearly seven years, I will not falter. You may as well do as you're told."

"Sorry, I forgot you're my professor! For a moment I just thought you were an ass."

'Patience, Severus. Like it or not, she is your wife…'

"Miss Granger-"

"HERMIONE!"

'Patience…' "Hermione. I meant no offense at my earlier comment. I simply wished for you to know that if you so desired, pursuing relationships is not out of the question for you."

"And you? Are you pursuing relationships?"

"No. I did not desire a relationship before this… situation, and I do not desire one now."

"Then why should I?"

"I see no reason you should or shouldn't, just that if you did. However, if you have stated your true feelings on the matter, then we no longer need to discuss this."

"NO, we need to discuss this! Why would you think so low of me? What have I done to deserve such distrust?"

"It is not a matter of trust. And I trust very little anyway, you should not take it personally when I don't trust you. However, if you say you will not have a relationship, I believe you. If you should change your mind, I will not hold it against you."

"Why not? Why would you put yourself in this situation? Why marry me when you don't want to? Why take me on as your burden, your charge? Why let me abuse our marriage? Why be a doormat? Why-"

"You and your infernal questions! Do expect an answer to any of those?"

"All of them! Why are you willing to sacrifice so much and expect nothing, not even the respect of your wife?"

"Stop talking like that! I married you because it was my responsibility, because I am the one that hurt you. You are now and will always be my responsibility, my charge, because you are carrying my child, willing or no. I am willing to let you pursue desires because you shouldn't have to lose that ability because you were forced into this. And I don't deserve your respect, wife or no! No man, who did what I did, does." Severus had spat this out in cold, low tones. He was angry that she would question him so, when he was only trying to be good to her. But he was determined not to yell at her, not only because it reminded him of his father, but he really didn't want her to cry again. He held his cold gaze on her face, watching her expression turn to shock, then guilt, then as if she were going to cry again. 'Damn.'

"Severus, wait. I know you are about to walk out, but please don't. Come sit here with me."

"I have much work to attend to, I do not have time."

"It's early, you don't usually start work for another hour. Please, come sit."

Severus hesitated, so Hermione reached out to grab his hand, then gently tugged on him, urging him to obey.

"I answered all your questions. What else could you possibly have on your mind?"

"I want to talk to you, not At you or vice-versa."

"About?"

"I respect you. I respect you for putting your life on the line every day in the name of good in this war. I respect you for taking me in, even though I am NOT your responsibility. What happened was not in your control. You guys even say it was after me, you just got caught up in the game. I don't blame you, I never did. I respect you for trying to be as supportive as a husband can be in these circumstances. Last but not least, I respect you for being a damn good potions professor on top of it all." Hermione gave a wink at the last one. "Don't reject it. You deserve it, and much more."

"Is that all?"

"No. I am proud to be your wife. I will not betray you. I care about you, willing marriage or no. I want us to be able to get along, and I really want for you to be able to trust me. All this other stuff we'll be able to get past, our lives will move on. But you are the father of my child, and I want to have a good relationship with you. See, look, I put the pictures from the wedding over the crib so the baby can see us, well, me smiling and you looking like you're going to kill the camera."

Severus gave a slight smirk when he saw the pictures; she also had the one from their honeymoon. He really did have an 'I want to kill the camera' look. Suddenly, he felt amazingly calm. His wife wrapped her hand in his, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and turned towards her. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but before his brain could tell him no, he had pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Hermione was excited and happy and confused all at the same time. On the one hand, the man she had dreamt of for years was now kissing her. Willingly. No spells or necessities. On the other hand, why? She realized a moment too late that she should have just enjoyed it. Severus pulled away and looked slightly… embarrassed? Annoyed? Nah, she knew that look. Uncomfortable. He was starting to pull away, if she didn't do something now, he would likely revert to ignoring her as much as possible. 'He's leaving, what do you do? Kiss him! But he pulled away, maybe he doesn't want to kiss you. He's at the door, say something! For Merlin's sake Hermione, he's your husband! Oh he's gone…'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Recoil

Hermione was in the middle of a catnap. The muggle comic Garfield's kind of catnap. After three hours of dreamless bliss, Severus entered her room, barked out that her friends were waiting outside the front door for her, and left. Oops. Should have known they'd get worried when she left with an annoyed looking Snape earlier in the day and didn't return.

"Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, no you don't, Harry! It's Hermione Snape now!"

"Ugh! Did you have to point that out, Ginny?"

"Yes… It makes me smile." Ginny loved to get her boyfriend worked up, and Snape was the easiest subject.

"Yech. Anyway, why on earth would you just go off with the bat and not make any effort to let us know you're okay? Ron was nearly frantic when he got back. He kept going on about Snape being jealous and angry."

"Oh, Ron. He wasn't jealous, he was mad I didn't leave a note. If he were jealous, I'd be more worried about you than me."

"A note? Does he require you to report your daily activities to him now?"

"Harry, stop. No, but Dumbledore mentioned that there may be reason for concern of my safety, so Snape wants to be cautious. I can't go anywhere alone, that's all."

"Concern? Why?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore didn't say." Hermione looked at Ginny with a guilty expression on her face. She hated lying to her friends, but didn't think they should have more on their plate right now. Besides, she really wanted them to trust Snape. He was, after all, her husband now, at least for the next five years. Ginny nodded to her, she knew the truth and agreed that it was best not to tell the boys.

"That's strange. He didn't say anything to me."

"Well, as long as everyone is happy and safe, let's go eat. I'm starved."

"Nice, Ron. You boys go ahead, I'm taking Hermione to Hogsmeade for some girl time."

* * *

Hermione walked silently beside Ginny on the path to Hogsmeade. She knew what her friend wanted, but she really didn't want to tell.

"Spill. What really happened?"

"He told me that if I wanted a relationship, that was fine, but be discreet."

"Oh. How… husbandly." Ginny made a sour face.

"That's pretty much what I said. I told him it was wrong to think so low of me."

"Good. You tell him."

"Then I told him that I respected him and I was proud to be his wife."

"And what did he say to that?"

"Well… he kissed me. Then walked away."

"Ohh… kissed you? Was it any good?"

"It was very soft, sweet. I did really like it."

"Who would have thought? You've had a crush on him since third year, and now you're married and kissing and… oh, my baby is all grown up." Ginny pretended to wipe tear from her eye.

"Nice Gin."

"So, I mean, not to pry, have you know, have you consummated? A month goes by fast."

"First night. Just got it out of the way right away."

"How romantic… Was he any good at least?"

"I thought so. He was very giving. I haven't had a lot of experience, but he definitely topped the list."

"One does not count as a list. Viktor was a fluke."

"Don't say it like that. He was sweet. Just not what I was looking for in a long term relationship."

"Ah, raging hormones and summer flings. Does it count as a summer fling if it was just twice over one weekend?"

"Moving on, Ginny."

"Okay, so it was good. That was it then? First night, then done?"

"Pretty much. Except the kiss this morning. He's been really great through this whole mess though. He's supportive, even took me to a doctor's appointment when you weren't here."

"Well, next time, I'll be sick and he can take you again."

"No, it was hard enough for him as it was. The nurse told him he was going to hell."

Ginny burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Only he could provoke a healer like that."

"It's not funny. I've a mind to tell her to keep her judgments to herself."

"Oh, don't be like that. She meant well for you. Anyway, it's only ten days until Christmas, do you have any shopping you need to do?"

"No. You?"

"There's always something. Let's go look in the clothing store over there. And Christmas plans, I think we should hang out in the afternoon, and spend the evening with our… significant others."

"Ron's going to be all alone…"

"No, I think he will have company. Between you and me, he received an owl this morning, and he's been really happy since. I think his… friend, will be back for Christmas."

"Ooh, does that mean we get to meet her?"

"I hope so. Ron has been so secretive lately. Maybe she's ugly and he thinks—oh don't look at me like that, you know I wasn't serious. Ooh, maybe we should get you a teddy for Christmas."

"I outgrew stuffed animals already."

"Not that kind of teddy. That kind." Ginny pointed up to a display where the mannequin was wearing a sexy Santa style negligee.

"Haha. Severus would probably run away screaming if he saw that. Besides, I don't think they make one for pregnant witches."

"So pregnant can't be sexy? That's so offensive, Hermione. Eh, I was just kidding anyway. Let's shop the mens department, I'll bet there's some cute Santa boxers that I would just love to see on Harry."

* * *

Severus had heard Hermione enter just after four in the afternoon. From the loud thud of bags dropping on the floor, she had done a lot of shopping. Goodness knew she needed MORE stuff. He would have gone out to scold her, but after his disturbing display earlier, he decided that avoiding her was better for now. He resumed his potion. It was his fifth batch of pain potion for the day, normally the most he would do was two. But he needed soothing, and since his options were either make potions or talk to McGonagall, he chose potions. He was in the middle of bottling his potions when Hermione knocked on the door.

"Um, I made dinner if you're hungry. It's Chicken Parmesan."

"You only just got back. How did you have time to-"

"I got back almost two hours ago. Come on, let's eat."

"I do not have time. I have too much work to do."

"Doing what? Making sure Poppy has enough pain potions to last her until next year? Yea, I know what they are. Come on then."

"No."

"Fine." Hermione wasn't hurt by his response. She had expected it, but at least she had made an effort. After dinner, she cleaned the kitchen by herself and curled up in her bed with one of the novels he had in the bookcase.

It was nearly midnight when Severus looked in on Hermione. She lay asleep, half sitting up with the book held open in her hand. If she moved even slightly, it would fall off the bed. She was lightly snoring; something Severus had learned meant she was sleeping peacefully. A few locks of hair slipped down her face. After a moment of debate Severus entered the room to take the book. As much as he dreaded disturbing her, he dreaded his books being damaged even more. Ever so gently, he lifted her hand away from the book, and placed it over her stomach. She stopped snoring, but made no other movement. He slid the book off the bed, bookmarked her page, and closed it. A small hand made its way over to his free hand.

"You know, if it weren't you, it would be kind of creepy that a man watched me sleep at night."

"You had my book. I didn't want you to ruin it."

"Okay. But honestly, it was sweeter when you were checking on me."

"Sweet is not a word to describe me, Miss Granger."

"You know, if you must address me formally, you should say Mrs. Snape." Hermione gave a sleepy smile, not because of the joke, but because she did really like the sound of it. If he ever

looked through her fifth year notes (yes she kept them), he would see it doodled here or there. Of course, she never really expected it to be her name.

"Good night."

"Mhmm"

* * *

Hermine was getting ready for the day. She and Minerva had a date for tea later on, but first she wanted to go see Ron. After yesterday, she wanted to make sure he was okay. She grabbed a muffin on the way out. She was starving and didn't want to wait to eat while her friends took their time getting ready. She had barely made it out the door when she walked right into Draco Malfoy.

"Oi! Watch out there Gran-Sna-Hermione! You were so into that muffin, you nearly knocked me over!"

"And now it's rat food!" Hermione was growling, not necessarily at Draco, but at the loss of her muffin. "It's not like you were wandering the halls graciously."

"Ooh, calm down. I'm sure there are plenty more muffins in the great hall."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Come on now, it's too early to get your knickers in twist. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Alright then, I'm actually here to see your husband. Is he in?"

"Probably in his study or lab, like always."

"Don't sound so happy about it? Do you mind?" He motioned towards the door. Hermione let him in, then headed for Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco found Severus in his lab, stirring a potion that was slowly turning from pink to red.

"Hullo, Godfather."

"How did you get in?"

"Nice to see you, too. The Missus let me in."

"She left."

"Yeah, I caught her just outside. Are you well? You look like you haven't slept."

"I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I don't see why that's any of your business."

"Ooohhh, you and Miss Gryffindor have a late night romp?"

"I am not above hexing you."

"Well, that's a no. Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm here for Christmas."

"I noticed. Why?"

"Mother wanted me to be with you. I would have told her you have other plans, but then she would have wanted to know about them."

"I'm surprised you haven't told her yet."

"I thought you'd kill me." Severus just gave a conceding nod.

"How is she?"

"She's good. Angry at me for calling you. Said I could have got you in a lot of trouble."

"Ha! She's one to talk."

"That's exactly what Bellatrix said. That's why mom sent me here. Says it's for my own safety. As if I need you to protect me."

"As if I would."

"Hey! Anyway, how's the bride? You've been married two weeks and she's not dead."

"She's tolerable." Severus poured the potion into a small cup and to let it cool and harden.

"What's that?"

"A salve. It needs to sit for another week before it is finished."

"Cool. So I saw a tree. You suddenly decorate, or you just letting your wife take over?"

"I will not tolerate you pestering me with questions that have absolutely no relevance. Do you need something, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco. Class is not in session. I just wanted to see you. I'll show myself out."

"Do."

* * *

Hermione walked drearily back to her home in the dungeons. That morning, Ron had disappeared before she had even got to Gryffindor tower, and Ginny suggested it was because his friend was back. As much fun as Harry and Ginny were, Hermione tended to feel like a third wheel when it was just the three of them. They parted ways before lunch and Hermione went on to have tea with McGonagall. They had sat in silence for most of the time. She wanted to ask about Severus, but figured that Minerva would not say much. She was almost to the dungeons stairs when she heard someone following her. She looked around but saw nothing. Keeping on like she knew nothing, Hermione turned the corner casually. She waited for whatever it was to come closer. Hermione nearly fell when she saw the elf.

"YOU!!" Hermione pulled her wand and tried to stupefy the creature, but her spell missed and the elf took off running. "Please, Hegi is not here to hurt you, Miss Hermione!" Ignoring its pleas, she continually shot her spell at it, hoping one would hit. She followed it all the way up the astronomy tower before she lost it. But then the voice of Ron caught her ear.

"You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret!"

"Oh, and I'm sure your friends and family would have accepted me with open arms? My family is not the only one to worry about."

"I know that. But I don't see why you get to me mad at me when I'm doing as you asked."

"I'm not mad at you for that. I'm mad that you get to play happy with your friends and I have to sit alone all day, or suffer the company of Crabbe and Goyle."

"You don't have to sit alone all day. Maybe if you made an effort to be friendly, my friends would accept you and you could spend your days with us. Show them the side of you that you showed me during the summer."

"How would it look for me to be spending time with Harry Potter? Besides your friends would hate me all over again if they found out about us."

"You're being so negative. My friends aren't like that."

"Oh, yeah? How did Harry react when Hermione told him about her marriage plans? And you as well!"

"Well, We got over it didn't we?"

"That's not the point. I had to come yell some sense into you, first! And Harry will Avada Kedavra me, and then feel guilty." The boys were silent for moment, then Hermione heard what sounded like Draco sigh. "Ron, I'm sorry, I'm not really mad at you. I know you're in a spot, I don't mean to be sensitive. We both have to be careful. But let's make the time we have together pleasant, and possibly more frequent? Come here, Love."

Hermione had all but forgotten about the elf as she heard the two kiss. And it sounded like more was coming. Oh, boy. 'Run Away!'

Hermione headed straight for Severus' study when she got home.

"I saw the elf!"

"I'm in the middle of- Where?"

"At the stairway leading into the dungeon. I tried to cast a Stupefy on it, but it took off running. I chased it all the way up to the astronomy tower before it disappeared."

"Why were you wandering alone?! Forget it. Stay here, I'm going up to the astronomy tower."

"NO!"

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, I lost it right before the astronomy tower, it probably went down one of those hallways, you know somewhere near Dumbledore's office or Trelawney's rooms."

"Make up your mind! I need to know where you last saw it."

'If I lie, and the elf gets away because of it, I would never forgive myself. But if he discovers Ron and Draco, what would he do? And could I forgive myself then?' Hermione waited just a tad too long to answer.

"Come on, then! Show me. And keep your wand out."

Hermione wanted to crawl. Just give them more time. Severus was impatient, however, and had taken her hand and was practically dragging her towards the tower. When they made it to the top, Ron and Draco were nowhere to be seen. Neither was the elf.

"Are you sure this is where it went?"

"Mostly. I wasn't quite to the top yet when it disappeared."

"I need to see Dumbledore."

* * *

What on earth were you thinking, following her around like that?"

"Hegi is sorry master. Hegi was just seeing how she was. Is fond of Miss Hermione."

"Yes, I know Hegi. But she saw you. And she now knows your name. Not only have you renewed Severus' interest in the matter, he is now going to watch her even closer! Don't follow her anymore Hegi. You need to stay here. Remain in my quarters and do nothing unless I tell you. I must figure out how to solve this."

"Hegi is sorry! Will punish myself greatly for this, master!"

"Hegi, I have told you before that punishing yourself is not an option. I do not believe in such brutal behavior. NO, Hegi, you may not do that. In fact, I require that you go make yourself some hot chocolate." Dumbledore loved his elf, his companion for nearly fifty years now. It bothered him that Hegi had not yet learned that punishing himself was unnecessary.

"But master, that is not fitting punishment for me. Hegi loves hot chocolate."

"I know. It is my order Hegi, do it."

"Whatever master is saying."

* * *

Hermione was caught up in a book from Severus' library. It was old, one he had read through and made notes in. She found herself more engrossed in his notes than the book itself. IT looked as though he had done an incredible amount research into the magical creature and had a great deal to add to the book. Towards the end, Hermione noticed that he had to actually have spent time with the creatures to have some of this knowledge. She would ask him about it at dinner. If he would come. For the last three days since she had seen the elf, he had been engrossed with whatever he was working on. He was more diligent about whether or not she was ever alone outside of his quarters, even escorting her to the great hall if her friends were not there to do it. She would have felt smothered if he had not started completely ignoring her when they were home at the same time.

"Severus, I need to-Are you okay?!"

"Fine." Since she had insisted that he not call her Miss Granger, he no longer directly addressed her at all, simply got to the point.

"Are you sure? You look awful."

"I can assure you that has nothing to do with my health. Now go, I must finish this."

"You have been working non-stop for days. You've hardly slept, you barely ate the supper I brought you yesterday, and you look as if you could really use a bath."

"Is there anything else?"

"How long before you are done here?" Hermione didn't even try to cover her exasperation.

"The potion should take another 72 minutes. However, I must follow up on some paperwork afterwards in my study."

"Please come see me before you start on the paperwork."

"Yes, yes. Go now."

Hermione was feeling incredibly rejected. Ever since he had kissed her, he avoided her like the plague. He barely spent two minutes in the same room with her unless he couldn't tear himself away from his potion. And once, he'd locked the doors so she couldn't get in.

She tried to forget about it, and spent quite a lot of time preparing her school projects. She had intended to major in arithmancy and go on to a university where she could use her skills for research. But she was unsure about any of that now. She was going to have a baby, and career such as that would take too much focus. And for the next five years, she was bound to Severus, which would have thrilled her if she ever got to see him.

The wards alerted her that Draco was at the door. He hadn't made an appearance since she had heard him and Ron.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Calling me by my first name now?"

"Too informal?"

"No. Like I said, we're family."

"Not that it matters to some."

"Say what?"

"Nothing. What do you need?"

"Oh, I came by to see your husband. Is he here?"

"He's in his potions lab. Good luck."

"Yea, thanks."

Draco was in the other room for ten minutes. 'Approximately nine more than I was granted.' Hermione noted sourly. When he came out, he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ooh, grumpy git today, isn't he?"

"Is that new?"

"You are too, I see."

"No. I'm just focused on my paperwork." Hermione was trying very hard not to get a mental image of her friend and his lover.

"Which you have a mound of. Anything interesting, Gryffindor?"

"Just trying to figure out a way I can have some sort of career in arithmancy and still be at home with the baby."

"Sev not going to let you work? No nannies?"

"I believe in staying home with my children, at least as much as possible."

"Yea, but my mother stayed home and I still had nannies."

"The result of that is enough for me to never consider a nanny."

"Huh? Oh, hey! I turned out alright, just ask…" Draco suddenly turned red and his words trailed off.

"Just ask who, Draco?"

"My mother?"

"Yes, well, I'm sure that wouldn't be a biased answer."

"It'd still be in my favor." Draco gave her a proud grin that would have made the bloody baron smile.

"Look at me, I'm a terrible hostess. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

The two sat and talked for over an hour. Draco told her stories of his childhood, surprisingly many of his memories included Severus. He had been there all of Draco's life, even reading him stories as a child.

"Wow. I would never picture that from him."

"Well, it's not like they were fairy tales or anything. He read potions texts, various magical creature stories, and sadly his favorite to read was Hogwart's: A History. Don't laugh, I'm not kidding."

Hermione was laughing so hard she could hardly take a breath as she watched Severus' face. She had tried to stop Draco when she saw him, but he didn't get the hint. Severus reached forward, plucked the young man out of his seat by his ear, and pulled him towards the door.

"Get. Out."

"Bye then. Bye, Mrs. Snape!" Hermione could not reply to him as he left, as she was still in fits of laughter.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

"You. Your face. Why does it bother you so that he said you liked to read Hogwarts: A History?"

"What bothers me is that he was still in my quarters when I told him to leave more than an hour ago."

"We just had a cup of tea, that's all. We only spent time in the kitchen and here."

"I told you before, I like my privacy."

"And he wasn't invading it. We were just talking."

"Was there something you wished to speak with me about? If not, I must return to-"

"Yeah, Mr. 72 minutes, it's been almost four hours. Just forget it, I'm going to bed."

Severus just shook his head and stalked off to his study.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Presents!

Disclaimer: They're not mine, they're hers. We all know who I'm talking about, Miss J.K.

AN1: I really appreciate all the thoughtful reviews, I love it! Keep them up, they're my fuel! Love Ya!

AN2: Sorry this chapter is a little short. I hope you like it, and I hope the end turned out well…reviews, please?

It was Christmas. Hermione had slept through her alarms and woke to the sound of Snape telling her friends to bugger off. She threw herself out of bed and ran to the door, still only wearing her nightshirt.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm not ready, I guess-"

"What's the matter Professor? Don't like seeing your wife in her pajamas?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Ron!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Severus glared at the red haired boy. "And there will be more if you do not leave my quarters this instant."

"I'll meet you in the breakfast hall." Hermione quickly closed the door, Severus was in a foul mood and she did not want to provoke further wrath. They had managed to get back on friendly terms, though still not as conversational as they had been, and she wanted to stay that way or preferably get better, but certainly not worse.

When she finally made it up to her friends, Ron and Harry were already busy stuffing their faces with the breakfast feast the elves prepared. She just shook her head and sat down beside Ginny. "Ron, why did you have to provoke him like that?"

"I'm sorry `Mione. But you should have seen him look at you when you came running out in your nightshirt. He gave a horrified look, then tried to stare at the ceiling."

For a moment Hermione felt like an ugly old hag. She knew he uncomfortable with her being in her nightgown in the living room. He had already yelled at her twice that she ought not to come into any room in the house other than hers without being properly dressed. But then she heard Ginny muster up a buyable Snape-like reason. "He just has a sense of propriety that's all, Ronald. Would you want your wife to run to the door without anything covering her legs?"

"It's just us, though, Ginny. It's not like you, me, and Harry are going to ogle her in her naughty oversized t-shirt that makes her look like a-"

"Ron! And why would you say it's just us? He hates us."

"No he doesn't, Harry. He doesn't like any visitors." Hermione tried to sound as honest as possible. It was a truthful statement, at least the second half of it. Severus did not like to hear about Harry at all. He would either turn the conversation or make some smart remake about the Gryffindor. Those conversations did not end well.

"Oh, look. Dumbledore is here, he's going to give a speech." Harry turned to face the head table.

The room fell silent as Dumbledore gave his best wishes for everyone's Christmas. "…and I hope to see you all the Christmas party this evening!"

"Oh, are any of you going to it?"

"No. Ginny and I have our own plans. You, Ron?"

"No, I have other plans as well. Starting at 2pm."

Hermione wasn't planning to go, either. She had actually made some preparations for her and Severus, although he didn't know about them. She was already excited to give him her present.

The group made their way up to Gryffindor tower to exchange their presents. Hermione had gotten the boys quick note quills so they would take their own notes (they still wouldn't), and Ginny an emerald green pendant. Harry was made to show off the Santa boxers Ginny had got for him, and Ron was made to show off the sweater is mother made for him.

"It's not funny, Harry."  
"Yea, it is. I'm wearing Santa boxers and I still don't look as silly as you."

"Hey!"

"Well, I think that sweater looks great on you, Ron." Hermione always tried to make Ron feel positive about his mom's presents.

"She Lies!" Harry pointed an exaggerating finger at Hermione.

The group burst into laughter. At a quarter until two, Harry and Ginny stood up to make an announcement. "We're getting married!"

Hermione and Ron just stood looking at the two of them, not surprised really, but still somewhat…not prepared.

"Congratulations is what most friends would say." Harry gave an encouraging nod to the two.

"Right, sorry. Congratulations! Um…just curious, what brought this on?" Hermione hoped the two hadn't gotten any romantic ideas following her recent marriage.

"It's all right you two. Harry and I decided that we want to get married. However, not until Voldemort is defeated."

"Good! For second there Harry, I thought you were off your rocker. We still have to find the rest of the Horcruxes, you know."

"We only have two left. Then we just have to lure him into battle. We're halfway there, mate."

"Yea, except we don't know what they are."

"Okay, boys. It's time to go. You can talk about all that later. Ron, you wouldn't want to be late for your date now." Ginny hugged her brother and sent him off to his date, telling him to wish her a happy Christmas as well.

"Okay, girl. You go home to that beast of a husband you have. Wish him a happy Christmas for me."

The two friends walked down the hallway that seemed to lead towards their destinations. Just before they had reached the dungeons, Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione was hoping he would tell her about Draco, but didn't want to push it if he wasn't ready, so she tried to put on as curious a look as possible.

"Well, it's about my girlfriend. Or rather my… well my… Hermione, please I hope you don't think odd of me for this, but… well my girlfriend is really…and please don't tell Harry or Gonny yet, I'm not sure I'm ready for them to know…Well, here goes…, well…"

"Hey Ron, it's okay. You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

"but I do want to, that's the problem."

Hermione threw her arms around her troubled friend and whispered in his ear.

"Tell Draco I said Happy Christmas."

"What? But how did you, how… what?"

Pulling away and turning on her heel, Hermione gave Ron a quick look back and said, "Your secret is safe with me. Love you, Happy Christmas!" and she ran off before he could ask how she knew. That would have been an embarrassing explanation.

* * *

The fireplace was ablaze when Hermione got home. She took a moment to enjoy the scene before she headed off the kitchen to prepare the dinner. She was mostly ready, she really just needed to get the ham cooking. After she had those set, she changed into a pretty, yet still Christmasy top. She did what she could to tame her curls, and put on just the lightest trace of makeup. She stood back to admire herself. 'Beautiful.' She spent the next few hours perfecting her decorations. She put up a pair of stockings, and dusted the mistletoe over Severus' doorway. He surprisingly hadn't taken it down. She straightened all the bows and fluffed the couch pillows. When she was content that everything looked as it should, she made her way to Severus' study.

Severus was deeply engrossed in a book when Hermione entered. He slammed the book shut as soon as he saw her.

"Yes?"

"Um, I just wanted you to know that dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you. I will not-"

"Please come."

"AS I was saying, I will not be long."

"Oh. I thought you were going to say you weren't coming."

The dinner was perfect. Hermione was proud that she had been able to make it so well. Severus seemed to enjoy it, too. Hermione told him about Christmases in her parents' house, and all the great times they had together. She realized this was her first Christmas without them, and she couldn't even send them a card. She brushed that thought aside, and asked Severus about his favorite Christmas.

"I can't say that I have one. Christmas was never a big deal in my home."

"Aww, why not?"

"It just was not."

"To each his own I guess." Hermione cleared their plates, and the two did the dishes together. Hermione was thrilled. She hadn't got to spend time with Severus like this since the kiss. She started to bounce off to the living room, but Severus stopped her.

"You forgot dessert." Hermione raised a brow at him questioningly. She had never once seen him have dessert in all her years in Hogwarts.

He reached into the fridge and took out a white cake box. When he placed in on the table, it turned out to be an elaborately decorated cheesecake, covered in her favorite strawberry topping.

"How did you- I never told you I like cheesecake."

"I am an observant man."

"That's so kind of you."

"I noticed you stopped eating a few months ago. I assumed you were attempting to properly diet for-" he pointed at her stomach.

"The baby, yes." Hermione raised an eyebrow at his unwillingness to call it that.

"Yes, the… baby. In moderation, dessert should be fine. I'm sure that your offspring will appreciate it as well."

"Offspring?" she couldn't help but laugh at the way he referred to their child. Still, she sat down to dessert, and the two spent a pleasant fifteen minutes enjoying cheesecake. Severus was really not one for dessert, and he barely finished his slice, which had been half a large as the one he served her.

Hermione was excited to give him his present, and hurried him into living room. She knew he was not much a Christmas guy, and she did not expect a present, but took his spending Christmas with her as her present. When she finally him settled on the couch, him mumbling something along the lines of badgering, She handed him the package.

"I know you're not big on Christmas and all that, but I saw this, and I had to get it for you."

Severus looked a little uncomfortable, but nodded and opened the box. He was truly awed by her gift. "This is a ladle for potions, crafted by goblins. It can be used with any cauldron and in any potion."

"I know. You like it then?"

"Yes, this is a fine piece of craftsmanship. But these are rare, how did you come by it?"

"It was actually in the antique shop in Diagon Alley."

"Thank you, Miss-Hermione."

Hermione just smiled. She sat back on the couch, enjoying the fire and the company.

"You should open your gift."

"Hmm?"

"There. Under the tree. That is the custom, correct?"

"Oh, yes." Hermione was a little embarrassed that she had overlooked that when placing his gift.

"Go on then."

Hermione took the small package from under the tree. It looked like a ring box. When she opened it, a note on top simply said "Engorgio?" Hermione shrieked in surprise as the object inside the ring box started to grow. When it had reached full size, Hermione stood holding a very large teddy bear.

"For the cuddler." Snape's trademark smirk showed he was pleased with his gift choice.

"Oh, its adorable! Just the right size too. How did you manage to make it stop at that size."

"I spelled it that way. You would normally have needed your wand to make the incantation work, but the charm I put on it had that all prepared."

"That is amazing. It's so cute." Hermione immediately left to put the stuffed animal in her room. When she returned, she leaned over the back of the couch to give Severus a hug, then a shy kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're supposed to do that to your bear."

"Say thank you?"

"Witch!"

"Hehe. Just kidding. Hot cocoa?"

"No, thank you."

Hermione returned to her spot on the couch and snuggled into the corner. They sat there in silence for at least an hour, just enjoying the peace. Hermione started playing with her wedding band, watching the diamonds sparkle. She turned to watch Severus stare intensely at nothing, his features illuminated in the firelight. His hair hung loosely at his shoulders, and he wore the same style black robes he always wore. Hermione tried to picture him the Santa boxers Harry had. At first she wanted to laugh, but the idea of seeing his bare chest again excited her imagination. She mentally undressed him, watching his robe fall, then his shirt, then…

"Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Everything is wonderful."

"Your eyes seemed glazed over; I thought you might feel ill."

Hermione cheeks flushed a deep red. "No. No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Severus reached over to cup her cheek. "You're turning red."

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever. Are you just hot?"

_Yes, but not in the way you're thinking._ "No, I'm fine. Just relax."

"Hmmm. Alright. Let me know if you need me to adjust anything."

_Yes, please. Hermione, Stop that! _"I will."

Severus was slowly nodding off, the lack of sleep over the week and a half catching up with him. Hermione lazily watched as he drifted off. She thought perhaps she ought to wake him up before he got too comfortable, and after great debate decided to do that. She stood up and gently shook him. He opened his eyes lazily.

"Yes?"

"I think we better get you off to bed. Come on, then."

Severus just nodded and allowed Hermione to balance him as he stood. He didn't need it, but she held onto him as he made his way to his room anyway. When they made it to the doorway, Hermione giggled.

"Did I miss something?"

"Sort of. You're nearly tall enough to hit the mistletoe."

Severus turned his head up to the plastic piece of Christmas cheer looming over his eyes. He simply shook his head "Silly place to put it."

"We're both under it aren't we? Come on, give your wife a kiss on Christmas." Hermione was surprised by her own tone. She supposed she was being so brazen because he was half asleep and less likely to give the usual condescending retort.

Severus paused, and then did as he was told. He very gently guided Hermione's chin upward, and leaned in to kiss her. She gladly reciprocated, pushing her lips against his. Instead of pulling away from her, as Hermione expected him to do, he brought both hands to her shoulders and drew her body closer to his. Hermione didn't need much encouragement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. It excited her to feel the lean, hard mass of his chest compress against her. His hands caressed her back, leaving a tingling sensation on her skin. Suddenly Hermione yanked backward. A slight smirk crossed her lips as she turned in her heel and led Severus by the hand to his bed. She released the clasp on his robe, and then made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. When his chest was finally bare, Hermione took a moment to admire. She ran her hands softly from his stomach up to his neck, following with light kisses. He let out a moan when she gently bit him at the base of his neck.

"You like that then?" Hermione gave him a seductive grin as she crawled on the bed, putting the slightest distance between them.

"Yes." It was a deep, breathy sound that made Hermione want to bite her lip.

"Come on then." Hermione had barely finished her sentence before he was on her, kissing her with a desperate desire. After a moment he slowed, then pulled away from her. Hermione could see the doubt in his eyes, the impending jolt of realization, the desire to run (or kick her out of his room) building. She reached her hand out to caress his face. He jumped, as if her touch had shocked him. He started to move, to leave. Hermione grasped his bicep firmly and pulled him down so their lips were no more than an inch apart.

Her voice barely above a whisper she told him, "Kiss me. I want it… I want you." Then she closed the gap, gently encouraging, but not demanding his reciprocation. She could feel his body weaken, and he dipped his head, not to kiss her lips, but her cheeks, her eyes, her neck. Hermione kept one hand held fast to his arm, the other she used to run her fingers through his hair.

Severus had all but forgotten his earlier hesitation and the reasons for it. He wanted greatly to want to stop, but his senses were not returning to him. He was engulfed in her scent, caught up completely in her beauty and her desire for him. He carefully removed her shirt, making sure to feel the skin of her arms, wrists, and hands as he slid it up over her head. He took a moment to enjoy the picture of her in her white, satin trimmed bra before sliding his hand under her back and unhooking the single clasp. Hermione blushed slightly as she slid the straps off, causing Severus to turn his lips in a slight smile before leaning to kiss her now bare breasts.

It took a moment for Hermione to realize she had been holding her breath. She watched as he tenderly caressed every part of her, his hands ever so gently absorbing the feel of her. He looked almost curious, as if he needed to see everything, needed to know her body. As he removed the clothing barring him from the lower half of her body, Hermione could feel the tension building inside her, and she wanted desperately for him to be inside her.

"Severus. Look at me." She gasped and bit her lip as he suddenly slipped two fingers inside her.

"Yes?"

"Mmm… What?"

Severus only smirked before he brought his thumb to her nub, tracing circles with it while gently probing inside her with his fingers. He loved the way she moaned her pleasure at his hand. He steadily increased the speed of his ministrations, smiling to himself as Hermione's moans continually grew slightly louder. When he decided he had tortured her long enough, he kissed her.

The sensation of his tongue on her nub was enough to send Hermione over the edge. Her whole body shuddered and Hermione was sent into ecstasy. All she could manage to say was a breathy, "Whoa." She looked at Severus, who seemed rather pleased with himself. She sat up and gently pushed Severus back, so that he was sitting on the bed, rather than leaning over her.

"My turn." She smiled coyly at him before turning to unbuckle his belt. When she finally removed all of his clothing, she wasted no time in taking him, hard and swollen, into her mouth. She toyed with him a while, moving slowly, caressing his tip with her tongue. When she felt him lightly bucking beneath her, she pulled back.

"Patience." She grinned wickedly at him before teasing him, bringing him to her mouth, kissing and licking, but refusing to let him inside. She heard him mumble something she couldn't make out so, still gently stroking him with her hand, she brought her lips to his ear.

"What was that?"

He turned to face her and repeated himself. "Witch."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Say that again."

In one swift movement, Severus had Hermione on her back, his body pinning her to the bed. "Spread your legs, witch."

Hermione gladly did as she was told, not able to resist smiling at his command. Gods, the man was sexy. She watched intently as he guided himself inside her, filling her hot wetness. He started out slow, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts, but he settled at pace still too slow for Hermione. She bucked her hips, practically begging.

"Not yet," Severus whispered in her ear, the gentle hum in his voice causing Hermione to buck involuntarily. She whimpered and clutched his shoulders.

"Please?"

"It's not polite to beg." But Severus did increase ever so slightly. Hermione mewled softly, she could feel her climax approaching. She leaned her head up to kiss Severus' neck. She nibbled softly, causing him to growl low in his throat.

"Don't do that." But Hermione could tell his command was not because he didn't enjoy it.

"Why not?" She asked right before biting down just a little harder than before.

Severus then thrust into her with such force, Hermione gasped in pleasured surprise. One, two, three thrusts later, Hermione felt her orgasm start to assault her body, the waves of pleasure course through her. At the height of her bliss, she bit down on Severus' shoulder.

"A_hh_ungh…" Severus buried his head in the crook of her neck. "That's why."

"Hmmm, you really like to get bitten."

"You really like to bite."

Severus slid to the side of Hermione, pulled her to him, and snuggled her closely.

"I thought I was supposed snuggle with my bear?" Hermione grinned but she somehow managed to squeeze closer to him.

"Hmm, later." Severus was already drifting off to sleep, so Hermione gently kissed his nose and settled down for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

_I am_ sooooo sorry for the ridiculously long wait on this chapter! It was finals week at school, then Christmas and inventory at work the next. Anyway, I am very sorry, and here is the long overdue chapter, I do hope you like it. I hope you all had an awesome holiday!

Disclaimer: Not mine, although I'd love it.

AN1: If you love it, please review! It makes me happy to know if you're happy. And thanks to all my faithful reviewers, I love you!

AN2: Sorry, I tried to make this gentle. It's for the good of the story, I promise! I think.

Severus' head lay propped up on his left hand, and he was gazing down at Hermione, who was snuggled into his chest. The only thought running through his brain over and over again was, "What have I done?" This was wrong and he knew it. This girl was in a very vulnerable position, and he had taken full advantage of that. He hadn't meant to of course, but he couldn't resist the one innocent offer for a kiss, and then he simply couldn't stop. It was nearly six in the morning, and all Severus wanted to do was run. Well, not really, what he wanted to do was pull the blankets up and hold her close for a few more hours. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had already crossed the line. Again. Gently, he kissed the top of Hermione's head and slid out of the bed. When she woke they would have to have a talk.

Severus made his way to the living room. The house elves had already cleaned it from last night. Damn things wouldn't even take Christmas off. Severus wasn't very sure what to do with himself. The only thing he had left to do with Voldemort's potion was to wait three more days. Poppy had asked him to stop brewing potions for her because she had run out of space. She was quite happy to be so stocked up, but after extending the storeroom for the third time she was sure it was enough. His students' papers were all graded, the midterm prepared, and the likely detentions planned. He considered making some architectural adjustments to the apartment, but as good as the ones he had made at Spinner's End were, he didn't want to mess with Hogwarts in case the castle fought back. He finally settled on the couch with one of his new books.

* * *

Hermione awoke to find herself alone in the bed. That was no surprise, she liked to sleep late during the winter holiday and he seemed to be an early riser. She smiled. He was probably brewing. She lay in his bed a few minutes longer, relishing his scent. It seemed a mix of different herbs but the scent that stood out the strongest was sandalwood. She smiled at the ring on her finger. It was incredible how things turned out. A few months ago, her crush, her professor, would hardly have looked at her twice unless she was with Harry, and then it was only to glare. And now, well maybe he didn't love her, but he certainly felt something for her. She wondered if this was something to tell Ginny. She would want to know, but Hermione felt like it might be too personal considering we was still their professor and Ginny was in his sixth year class. She yawned, stretched, and got out of bed. She wanted to make breakfast for Severus. She considered dressing in yesterday's clothes before she made her way to her room, but decided that was a waste of time and just headed into the living room naked, holding her clothes in a way that covered her.

Hermione was halfway through before she noticed Severus. He was buried in a book, oblivious to her walking by. She was embarrassed for a moment, but considering last night, she decided that it was too late for that. So she thought to maybe flaunt just a little. She lowered the bundle of clothes she was using to cover herself just enough for him to see a good measure of cleavage and slowed her pace just a bit. He noticed the movement and looked up. His eyes widened for a moment, then immediately returned to his book. Hermione smiled.

It took nearly thirty minutes for her to shower and dress. Dress being a relative term. Crossing the living room to the kitchen, Hermione was wearing her honeymoon negligee. But her plans immediately changed. Severus already had breakfast on the table. Eggs in a nest. When Severus turned to put two glasses of pumpkin juice on table, he nearly dropped them both.

"Good Morning."

"Hi." Hermione blushed slightly as his eyes wandered up and down her body. When he seemed to realize what he was doing, he immediately returned his attentions to the pumpkin juice. Hermione sat down across the table from him.

"I would hardly assume that is considered appropriate breakfast attire."

"It's just the two of us. I thought it was cute."

"Cute?"

Hermione refused to take the bait and simply said, "Hmm." The breakfast was very good, and Hermione ate quickly. She suddenly needed to get out of this outfit.

This was a ridiculous idea. Why did I have to push it? Just finish eating and put on some clothes and maybe he will just let it go.

Breakfast was had in an uncomfortable silence, and Hermione could tell something bad was about to happen. She knew he was about to ruin everything that last night had meant to her, and she just couldn't face it. She ate the last bite of her food, then ran off to her room before he could say anything. It was more to brace herself than to run away, but at the same time, Hermione didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

Severus entered her room without knocking less than five minutes later. He had tried to put a little distance between them this morning, but it had been difficult when she walked in wearing that seductive piece of lingerie. Instead of trying to appear more positive, he came off as miserable as he felt. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Severus turned to look away from her while put on her shirt.

"Oh? What about?"

"About our situation."

"What about it?"

Severus took a deep breath and tried to explain to Hermione that getting emotionally involved was out of the question.

Furious, she spat, "But physically isn't?"

"That's not what I meant to imply. That never should have happened and I regret it deeply."

Hermione could not respond to this, as she was desperately trying to keep her heart from falling into her stomach.

Not realizing the implications of his statement, he continued "In this situation, we spend a lot of time together and it is easy to become emotionally attached. However, it is not the right thing to do. You must understand that."

"Just go away." Hermione sat on the bed, head in her hands, desperately trying not to cry in front of him. She cried very easy lately, and this was not helping. She had thought last night that they were taking their relationship up a notch, but it turned out he wanted that for one-night only.

Severus did not answer her, but did as he was told. Hermione heard the door to the main hall shut and then sucked in a breath. She was not going to cry over the bastard. Straightening her clothes and putting her hair up, she mentally made a list of things to do that day.

* * *

Draco made his way down to the dungeons. Ron had told him that Hermione knew but Draco needed to know how. This couldn't get out and he wanted to make sure his trust in Ron was not unfounded. He passed the portrait that signaled to Severus' door. Oh, please, don't let Severus know.

Hermione was in the living room when Draco knocked. She unwarded the doors to let him in and left for the kitchen to make tea.

"Hermione"

"Draco. He's not here if that's—"

"You know why I'm here."

"Enlighten me dear."

"You okay? You seem in an odd mood."

"Oh, I'm fine." Hermione smiled in a manner that made Draco want to run. And he thought she would have been the most accepting.

"Please don't tell anyone. It could be very dangerous for the both of us."

"I promise you Draco, I will not tell anyone."

"Whew, thank you. But you disapprove?"

"Of course not. I approve of almost anything that will make my best friend happy."

"I'm confused Hermione. You sound approving, yet you look pissed. And I know Snape can easily be the cause of anyone's anger but you to this extent seems crazy. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just… he's just so infuriating sometimes. I actually look forward to this, I thought that it would be great to be married to him. It wasn't the most ideal of circumstances, but I was happy about it, nonetheless I think. This has got to be the worst excuse of a marriage I have ever heard of!"

"Ouch. So… anything I can do? I can do that eat slugs curse pretty well since second year."

Hermione gave a slight chuckle. Poor Ron. "No, that's all right. I didn't mean to rant like, I just go off sometimes."

"It's all right. Everyone goes through that. I am actually a bit relieved you know about me and Ron, now there is someone to talk to about it."

"And I am always here, so feel free."

* * *

"You must take her." Severus stood glaring somewhat expectantly at Minerva McGonagall.

"Severus, how would it look for your wife to live with me? You're still in your probation period, what is your counselor to think?"

"I don't know. But there must be some way to keep her away from my home."

"What happened? I was sure you two seemed to be getting along splendidly."

"The problem is none of your concern. But Hermione is. I need you to do something to care for her."

"Severus, look at me and stop pacing so." He stopped pacing, but still kept his head down.

"Well, that's a little better at least. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I… I think I may have feelings for her."

"What's wrong with that?"

"How can you ask me that?! We are in the middle of a war, I am a deatheater/order member, and she is an innocent young woman who should not be dragged into this."

"Yet, somehow, she is. It is not wrong to develop feelings for her, it's natural. You two live together, you are bound to one another not only by marriage, but by a child. How could you expect not to have feelings for her"

"I tried to tell her that. That it is only because of our situation that it may be easy to get attached. The feelings aren't real, are they?"

"You've talked to her about this?"

"…Not exactly like this, but sort of." Severus was almost blushing at the realization that not only was he discussing his feelings with her, but he was about to discuss, well, last night.

"What do you mean?"

Severus said nothing, but the look on his face was that of a young boy who about to tell his mom he broke the window with a baseball. Punishment was coming and he knew it.

"Severus, what did you do?"

Severus took a deep breath and told Minerva everything from last night to this morning when he stormed out.

"YOU!! I should hex you right now! You can't do that to her. You lead her into thinking that there is some type of relationship, then you tell there can't be one. Oh, the poor girl is probably feeling so used and… why would you do that? To lose control like that, then take it all back. And to say that getting emotionally involved is out of the question. Please tell me you never said you loved her."

"No! NO, of course not. I am sorry, I do not know what I was thinking, and I do regret it deeply. And it's not like her apparent feelings for me are real. She's pregnant, hormonal and confused. When all this is over, she will be glad to be free of me."

"Maybe that is so, but that is up to her to feel and decide. Severus, if you do not want a relationship with this girl beyond what had been forced on you, then keep your distance. If you do want one, then commit to your decision! That poor girl…"

"I know! But do you honestly believe I have a choice? The world is too dangerous right now. Being involved would put her at great risk, and the child as well. I can't risk their safety like that."

"My dear, if you wait for the world, you will wait forever. When was the last time you opened yourself to love?"

Severus stiffened. He eyes went cold, and turned to leave. "If you cannot take her off my hands, I will do as I see fit."

Minerva tried to warn him to be good to the girl, but he was gone.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor, propped up against the couch, showing Draco her new book. It was a book on the stages of pregnancy and what to expect. Draco laughed at some of the information as they looked through the book.

"Remind me not to visit when you get to that stage."

"I don't blame you. Look at the picture, she looks like a blast-ended skrewt about to strike! There's no way I'd get like that unless someone did something horrible."

"At that stage 'horrible' is someone taking your cheesecake."

"That's horrible now." The two giggled at each other, then Hermione rubbed her belly, "that reminds me, I'm hungry."

"It has begun." Draco laughed, but stood up and offered Hermione his arm. "Come on. Let's see what's to eat in Hogsmeade."

"Sounds good. Should we get Ron?"

"Uh… no. My being in your company is fine, since you are married to Snape. But if I were caught hanging out with Ron or Harry, the consequences could be severe."

"I see."

"Yeah… let's go. It's already two in the afternoon and you're not allowed out after nightfall. And we can't go into Hogsmeade without going shopping."

"I'm sorry?"

"Harry. He told Ron to keep an eye on you. I'm fairly certain Snape would say the same, even though he is being a callous idiot."

"You really call him name if you don't know what he did."

"It was bad enough to make you question the validity of your marriage."

"There is no validity to our marriage." Hermione said sadly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're right. Callous idiot."

* * *

Severus paced in his lab, pondering whether or not he should approach Hermione. He had heard her arrive home just before nightfall, and she had immediately gone to her room. Nothing to really yell at her about, actually it was something he would applaud of anyone else. He hated that this was what it had come to. He wanted to see her, she hated him. He knew he couldn't take back what he had said earlier because it was the truth. Why couldn't she understand that? Of course, he had had to make it complicated by sleeping with her. What a mess. And he was stuck with her. He traveled into the living room and noticed the pregnancy book she had left on the coffee table. It seemed odd that she would leave it out, as she had been meticulous about putting her books away since she had been here. He picked up and read the front page.

Hermione tried to sneak from her room to the kitchen, hoping Severus was stilled walled up in one of his rooms somewhere. She wouldn't have left her room, but it was nearly nine, six hours since her last meal, and she was hungry. She thought she'd eat some of the cheesecake. Something good came out of last night. She had almost made it when she noticed him sleeping in his chair, a pink book resting on his stomach. He's reading my pregnancy book? And from the looks of it, he's almost finished. Why? Hermione wasn't sure what to do. Her first inclination was to think of how cute he looked like that and how sweet it was that he was reading up on the pregnancy. She almost wanted to walk over to him and kiss him awake, then send him off to bed. But memories of the morning prevented her from doing that. She reminded herself that he was a git that cared nothing for her, then went to the kitchen for her cheesecake.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was going out of her mind with worry as to what was going on with Hermione and Severus. She had made the mistake of telling the headmaster what was going on, and he just smiled. He said everything was working itself out. That the plan would succeed. The pig. Minerva loved him, he was her best friend and closest confidant, but the man was on the brink of evil genius, or mad scientist… probably the latter. He wasn't really that much of a genius. He certainly had his flaws. He had been preparing for this second war since Voldemort's end the first time. Now that's all his mind was focused on, winning this war. And he didn't seem to care about the costs to those he involved. She was sure he was somehow responsible for Hermione's current predicament, but wasn't sure how to approach it, or handle it, if it came to that.

She stopped pacing when she heard her door open, and Hegi entered. She didn't particularly care for the elf, but it loved Dumbledore so, and did whatever it could to please him, and for reason, her. The elf bowed low, and pulled a small note from inside the pillow case it was wearing.

"Master says mistress should come see hims in a hurry, says something is terribly wrong."

"Oh? Where is he?"

"In his rooms, Mistress."

"Let's go. And stop that. I am not your mistress."

"Yous is only woman Master has ever loved. Yous is Mistress."

"Did he say that?"

"Yes Mistress."

Minerva rolled her eyes. Charming bastard. Even when she hated him and suspected him of something awful, he made her love him.

Dumbledore sat waiting in his rooms. He had sent Harry off that morning to look for the next Horcrux. This was the last one. Then Harry. He didn't want to do this, but it was for the greater good. Harry Potter had to die. And from what Severus had told him, Draco was about to be recruited. Albus was almost sure that his first duty would be to kill Harry or himself. He would be happy to die for the sake of the wizarding world, but he had to make sure everything was going to happen for sure. Minerva was his closest friend, more loyal than any lover, and she was the only person he could fully trust. He had to tell her everything. Well, minus the Severus and Hermione, although he truly believed they would have a fairy tale ending.

"Albus?"

"Minerva, glad to see you came."

"You said it was urgent."

"Yes, I need to fill you in. Now much of this may not come to pass for some time, but in case anything should happen, I want for you to be ready."

* * *

Hermione was asleep in bed when she felt the kisses start. He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, her lips. He gently guided his lips down her neck, caressing her sensitive skin. She wanted to push him off, yell at him to make up his mind, but she couldn't. She really didn't want him to go away right now. It just felt so nice…she opened her eyes and…

Dammit. A dream. Oh well. At least he can't take that back.

He was nearly out of the doorway when Hermione saw Severus' shadow retreating.

"Oh, no you don't! What are you doing in my room?"

Severus did not respond, and Hermione could hear his footfalls leading to his room. She got up to follow. It was just after midnight, she had only been asleep two hours. He had already warded his room when she got to the door, but had underestimated her determination, and the door was unlocked without her even speaking her incantation aloud. He stood by the bed, looking at her as if he was obviously shocked at the ease in which she opened the door.

"I don't understand you! Did you do that? Did you make me dream that?"

"What are you talking about you silly girl?"

"I'm talking about you kissing me. All over. In my dream. You didn't? No?"

"No." Although he schooled his face to remain expressionless, Severus felt himself swell a little with pride. She dreamt of him.

"Hmmm." Hermione felt her face flush, and knew she was nearly crimson. "It just seemed too coincidental, you being right there. What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"As always, I check every room in my house before I go to bed. Now out, you silly girl."

"No."

_Merlin_. "I said, Out."

Hermione wasn't sure why she had argued in the first place. She hated him, didn't want to be anywhere near him. Right? Without another word, she returned to her room. By the time she crawled into bed, Hermione felt an incredible sense of loss growing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Severus felt a knot growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched her leave. It seemed surreal to him that this was happening. He had not had affection any woman other than Lily. He had gotten involved with a fellow deatheater but that affair had not lasted long, and the woman he had been involved with had died in Azkaban nearly ten years ago. Never at one point did he love her, nor really have any affection for her. He had been the one to make sure she went to Azkaban, setting her up to be caught by aurors. Of course, he had really done that out of spite because she had clapped when they found out that Voldemort had killed Lily.

Now, as he pulled out the photo of Lily he kept in her old journal, she seemed further away from him than she had ever been. He felt like he had betrayed her somehow, having affection for someone else. Again he read the last lines she had ever written in the diary. And now, my best friend has betrayed me. She gave this to him the day after he had called her a mudblood. The journal was filled with their childhood together, all the fun they had. She told him that she didn't want to remember him as they had been, because he was none of that anymore. That was the last time she had ever spoken to him.

He didn't deserve to fall for anyone else. All the horrible things he had done, all the pain he had been responsible for. Even her. The only reason she was in this place was because he hurt her. And yet, somehow, she felt something for him.

A burning sear in his forearm brought the wizard out of his thoughts. He was being summoned. Vanishing his prior thoughts and emotions, he got ready. It was two days yet until the potion was ready, this could not be good.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was.

AN: As always, thanks for the reviews! :)

Chapter 17: The Focus of His Love

Severus kneeled before Voldemort, his head bowed low. The man did not look angry, nor exceptionally pleased. He held his hand out and motioned for Severus to stand up.

"Severus, I realize I might have been unfair to you the last time you were here. You are the most faithful of followers, I know that. Your slip-up has not cost you my favor. However, I do hope you have learnt your lesson about trusting people, even your own." Voldemort gave him a look of disproval, then motioned for Severus to walk with him.

"Now then, I did not ask you here to chastise you. I have decided upon a gift for you. As long as I have known you, you have led a mostly solitary life. You have no wife or children. That is no way for a man to live."

"Actually—"

"Shh. I have decided to grant you a wife, and heir shortly to follow. Bellatrix, come here now."

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly out from Narcissa's room, dressed in a very formal, black gown. Her hair was done, and makeup soft. Narcissa had been busy. She desperately tried to hide her glee, however she could not force the smile down. It faltered slightly when Voldemort began it speak again.

"I realize she may not be your first choice, but I'm sure she will produce an adequate heir."

"My Lord, I really must say—"

"No need for thanks, you have earned my praise. Tonight you'll wed. An adequate party has been prepared downstairs."

As Severus was about to try to say something for the third time… Bellatrix cut him off.

"What's that on your finger?! You're already married?" Her face fell, tears welling. Narcissa came running out of her room, fear filling her face.

Severus turned to face Voldemort again, and bowed low. "I am sorry, my lord. I am already married."

"But how, when, and why did you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry. It happened nearly a month ago. I did not mention it to you because you already had much going on, and I thought it of little relevance to you."

"I will decide what is of little relevance to me. Why did you marry? And whom?"

"A student. I was having fun with her, my lord. She was quite attracted to me, and I took advantage. When she found out she was pregnant, she went to Dumbledore. He forced me to marry her."

"And here I thought you were a celibate all these years. Well, I suppose you won't be needing Bella then. Go on, Bella, get changed."

Bellatrix' face was red, she looked a mix of enraged and horrified. She immediately transfigured her dress into her usual attire and fixed her glare upon Severus.

"And which student is it you were forced to marry?"

"Hermione Granger." Severus kept his face stern, but even the dark lord looked surprised.

"Harry Potter's mudblood?" he gave a stern, disapproving look.

"Yes, my lord. I thought to use her for my own pleasures, but like I said, Dumbledore found out and forced me to marry her. I could not refuse or my place as a spy for you would be jeopardized."

"I see."

"Do you love her?" Bellatrix asked quietly, almost childlike.

"Of course not! Like I said, I was forced to marry her."

Bellatrix brightened up, then offered a suggestion, "We could kill her. Then you would be rid of her and you could produce an heir with me."

"That wouldn't be suspicious. A month after I'm forced to marry, she dies. Dumbledore would blame me even if I weren't a party to it."

"Bellatrix, it is what it is. It will do for now." Then turning to Severus, Voldemort added, "At least you will have an heir. Well, no delaying then. The party awaits you."

The group started their descent, but the dark lord stopped Bellatrix. Almost as if to console her, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not fair! You promised him to me." Bella did not look up to her master, for she feared the repercussions of her whine.

"Patience Bella. I will take care of this. However, right now this is working out to my advantage. Remember, 'The focus of his love will be the undoing of his enemies.' I think that for now, it is best for me to be supportive. The child is obviously going to be the focus. And, if the girl has feelings for Severus, no doubt she will be useful to me. Patience, you will be granted your wish. Now go enjoy the party."

Severus stayed in the kitchen, nibbling on the food Narcissa had the elves prepare. The party had been in his honor and they had collected even more muggleborn's than normal. It disgusted him that he was forced to sit through this, having to pretend to enjoy it, and he could do nothing to save them. Narcissa poked her head in, happy to see him in his usual hiding place.

"So, married to the Granger girl? I was afraid he was going to kill you on the spot. But you know he's going to take advantage of that. Her being Potter's friend and all."

"Let him, I don't care." Severus trusted Narcissa to a degree, but he did his best to appear loyal to Voldemort to her anyway.

"I know that can't be true. I know you. There's no way you would ever take advantage of a girl like that. You have to care for her or you wouldn't have ever slept with her. I know you care what happens to her."

"What the dark lord sees fit to do is up to him."

"Right. Say he sees fit to pass her around to all his faithful servants, then let Greyback at her."

Severus did not respond.

"See? I know it bothers you. I think you ought to let Voldemort know. If he knows you care about her, he will likely show her more concern than someone you were "forced" to marry. And you could find something about her that he will deem useful and will feel compelled keep her alive. I'm just trying to help, my friend."

"You call me your friend and yet you abuse my trust, putting me in a position to possibly be called a traitor and killed."

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to save my cousin. I am truly sorry. Severus, you are my best friend. I would never deliberately cause you harm."

"I know."

Severus jumped back slightly when Narcissa threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry."

"Hands off me, woman! All is forgiven, now just stand over there."

"Sorry, hugger." She put her hands up in 'what can you do' sort of pose, then stepped back. So tell me about her. All I know is that she is smart, yet friends with Potter."

"That about sums it up."

"Be that way. Well, you better get out there and at least make an appearance anyway. He threw this party for you."

* * *

Severus crept into the house, not wanting to wake Hermione. Narcissa had followed him around all night, asking questions and trying to give advice. If it hadn't been so annoying, he would have applauded her effort. She knew he wasn't very good with relationships and was trying to help. What troubled him was that a lot of it made sense, especially appealing to Voldemort, although that hadn't worked the first time. He headed for his bedroom, but was stopped short by the sight of Hermione walking towards him from the kitchen. Her nightshirt hung loosely over her body, barely covering to her thigh. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes wide. She approached slowly, then slid her arms around his neck, and brought her lips to his kiss cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." Then she stepped away from him, and eyed him up and down, taking in his whole form.

"You've been up all night?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Come here."

Hermione gave a confused look, but just did as she was told.

Severus took her hands in his, gently rubbing the back of her hands with his thumb. Then, resignedly, he took his hands back and said quietly, "You'd better go to bed. It's not healthy for you to be up all night."

"Speak for yourself." Hermione said, giving a slight smirk.

Severus gave conceding nod, then put his hand out in the direction of her room. "Go on then,"

"Could we just sit for a while? I know you're probably tired, but I—"

"Alright. Just let me put these away and I will be right back." Severus pulled his mask out of his cape.

When he returned a moment later, Hermione was already settled on the couch with her hot chocolate in hand. He sat down beside her and waited for the inevitable questions. He didn't have to wait long.

"Why did he call you? I thought you said that he didn't want to see you again until the potion was ready, the potion still has two days, I checked."

"Correct. He called me because he wished for me to marry and produce an heir."

"Too late." Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. Needless to say, he was quite surprised. He had planned for me to marry Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Eiw! I thought she was married."

"Agreed. And she killed him."

"Well there's incentive."

"Indeed. The reason for my late return is that the party he planned continued despite the change in the rest of his plans. He was at least content knowing there is a child on the way."

"Why? What does he want with the baby?"

"I'm not sure. But I will be speaking with Dumbledore about it tomorrow."

"That's scary."

"Hermione, you must even more careful now not to go anywhere alone. Bellatrix can be quite nasty and she already proposed your assassination."

"I don't. I swear I try to be careful. And wow, she must really have it bad for you, huh?"

"It would seem that way."

Severus fully expected more questions, but Hermione remained silent. Hecould almost see the wheels turning in her head. He thought about using legilimency on her, but opted against it.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Just stuff. Voldemort, the baby, Bellatrix, you. I just know everything will turn out well." To Severus, the shakiness in her voice betrayed her confidence.

"It will."

Hermione leaned over and put her head on Severus' shoulder. He didn't try to push her away, although his logical brain was telling him to.

"Please don't."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't leave. I felt you tense up. Please just sit here with me for a few minutes."

Severus put his around Hermione and she snuggled into his chest. It didn't take a whole of five minutes for her to fall asleep. Severus took only a moment to enjoy the feel of her so close to him, then once again, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. Then he left to go to his own.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't care that it wasn't Bellatrix' child?"

"He seemed indifferent as to whom the mother was."

"I will look into this matter. It troubles me that he would specifically want a child from you."

"I agree."

"For now, you should take Narcissa's advice. Try to make him see value in the girl."

"If the value he sees in her is some kind of affection from me, what's to stop him from abducting her and using her as leverage?"

"You already know he kills those he uses as leverage. He knows that wouldn't work on you. Besides, I have a feeling he wants you to work willingly for him."

"So what is it you propose I do?"

"I believe you ought to bring the girl to him. She should behave as if he she were enamored with you, would do anything you wish. Maybe even spill a secret or two regarding Harry Potter."

"You want me to bring her to a deatheater meeting?!"

"No. But you are close with Narcissa are you not? Perhaps you could convince her to arrange a small dinner party at the manor. Mention that you will be bringing your wife and I'm sure Tom will make an appearance."

"And he won't wonder why I suddenly decided to bring her?"

"He will, but you must convince him that you are coyly trying to persuade her to turn to him."

"This is ridiculous. Do you really believe he is going to fall for that?"

"What Tom loves more than anything is power. You tell him that you are bringing him another faithful follower, and he will picture only the power that this will bring him."

"You're crazy. If she dies—"

"You're starting to sound like Minerva. Go on boy, I tell you it will work."

* * *

Hermione was seated in Minerva's living room, enjoying the warmth coming from the fire. The woman had shown up at Severus' quarters at eight in the morning, knocking quite frantically until both Hermione and Severus answered the door. She seemed relieved, but then laid into Severus about responding to her owls. He slammed the door in her face and stormed off to his room. Hermione opened it and asked Minerva if she would like to have tea. The older woman suggested it be at her home, then sending a nasty last glare towards Severus' bedroom, she made her exit.

Minerva made her way in carrying a tray filled with crumpets and tea. Her mood had returned to normal and she smiled up at Hermione.

"Sorry for my flustered arrival this morning. I was afraid when Severus never answered my owl that perhaps you two had killed each other."

"He didn't get in until late last night, He was probably just too tired to respond. Sorry about the whole door slamming thing."

"No need to apologize for him, my dear. As Mrs. Snape, you'd be doing that quite often."

Hermione laughed, no doubt that that was true. The two ladies talked for over an hour before Minerva said she needed to tend to a few things, school starting again next week and all.

Hermione was making her way back to the dungeons. She was taking her time, just enjoying the seclusion. Then she felt a slight tingling sensation on her skin. Quickly it turned to tickling and Hermione was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter she could not control. Then the tickling stopped and she was greeted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You really ought to be more careful," he said through his own fits of laughter, "Humming to yourself in an abandoned corridor can have dangerous consequences."

"You're so mean! I was just leaving Minerva to go home. I should hex you."

"Hey, I was teaching you a lesson. You really ought to be more aware."

"What are you doing over here anyway?"

"I was just leaving my date. Do you want to go into town?"

"I think I'm all shopped out for a while. Besides, I'm running out of money."

"I'm not. Wait, Severus hasn't given you access to his accounts?"

"No, why would he?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because you're his wife. That's what wizards do when they get married, they hand their accounts over to the witch."

"Well, I don't want his money."

"Very noble. Come on, let's go. Anything you find that you like, I will pay."

"No. Come back to the house and play a board game with me."

"And risk the wrath of your husband? Nah, lunch tomorrow then, and I'm not taking no for an answer. I will pick you up at noon. In the meantime, I will walk you home."

"How chivalrous of you."

"Indeed." He gave a dashing smile fit for a knight on a white horse.

* * *

Severus had spent the better part of the day in the library, searching for any reason that Voldemort would want his child. He came up with nothing, and dragged his feet back to the dungeons. He hadn't recalled Voldemort pushing children on any of his other death eaters, then again, a few of them already had children. Severus was so busy pondering the situation he didn't notice the young couple scurrying to collect themselves. Nor did he notice the barely audible "Whew" coming from Ginny Weasley.

When Severus walked through the door, Draco nearly choked on his hot chocolate. Hermione was asleep with her head in his lap, and he was reading the pregnancy book.

"Um, hullo Godfather."

Severus gave a momentary blank stare, then proceeded to his study.

"Hermione, luv, can you lift your head just a moment?" Draco gently slid off the couch, putting a couch pillow under Hermione's head. She barely stirred at the exchange. Draco hurried after Severus before he could slam the door shut.

"So… long day? You look beat."

"I am not concerned with your observations, Draco."

"Right. So, just the got the baby to sleep. Hehe."

"Are you referring to my wife, in your lap?"

"No… well yeah… but no! We were just reading her book, and I guess she had a late night, and she just fell asleep."

"Mhm."

"Yeah, well, I actually wanted to speak with you regarding her. How come you haven't given her access to your vaults yet? How is she supposed to afford things for the baby when she can't even get a job yet?"

"Are you telling me, Mr. Malfoy, that all of your trips into town have been purely for the sake of the child?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Regardless, I will see to it that she is added to my account. I simply hadn't thought of it."

"Oh, good. For a little while there, I just thought you were being a greedy bastard and holding out on your wife." Draco chuckled a little at his own joke.

"Really, Draco, your humor is lacking. Perhaps you should—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatcha working on?"

"I'm doing some research. Speaking of, have you heard the Dark Lord mention anything about needing a child?"

"You want to give him your kid?!"

"No, you insufferable chit. I was simply asking if you have heard anything mentioned of that nature."

"No. So… I take it he knows you have a baby on the way?"

"And that I am married, yes."

"How'd he take it?"

"Well. Now leave me. I have things to tend to."

"Sure thing, I was just thinking I wanted to snuggle up to your wife anyway. She's a cuddler, you know."

"Out." Severus kept his tone normal, but Draco smiled when he noticed the flash of anger in his eyes. _The git is jealous!_

* * *

Friday came all too quickly for Severus. He had made arrangements with Narcissa to have dinner that evening. Hermione had an appointment that morning, she would be finding out the gender of the baby. On top of those things, their appointment with the counselor was this afternoon.

"Are you ready? Honestly, if you're not up to it, Ginny will take me."

"It is best of I attend these appointments, for the sake of appearances."

"How sweet."

"Let's go."

The appointment went well, other than the nurse glaring daggers at Severus while she checked Hermione out. Severus was only a little disappointed when Hermione asked at the last minute to not have the baby's gender revealed. She had said that she wanted to be surprised. He would have rather been prepared. But, it was nice to see her so excited, so he said nothing about the irrationality of it. When they returned to his quarters around noon, Hermione went straight to her room to transfigure the bed and prepare for the counselor's arrival. She put the photos of their wedding on the mantle over the fireplace in an attempt to romance the living room a little.

At two-thirty exactly, the wards went off to alert the couple that Mr. Argile Rithben had arrived. Severus went to answer the door, and Hermione to the kitchen to prepare a tray of tea.

"Mr. Severus Snape, nice to see you, how are you?"

"Well. And you, Mr. Rithben?"

"Great. But like I said, do call me Argile. Where is the Missus?"

"Right here, Argile. I was just getting this tea tray ready."

"Wonderful. And you seem quite well today."

"Yes, thank you. Did you wish have the tour first or would you like to talk for a few minutes?"

"I'll take the tour first, I think. My, my, this is lovely. I do like what you have done with the fireplace."

Severus nodded at the man, though before Argile had mentioned it, he hadn't noticed the photos on the fireplace. The tour hadn't taken long, and for the next hour they suffered conversation with the twerpy little man, Argile.

"So, how have things been?" Argile said, turning to Hermione.

"Great. We just returned from my prenatal appointment about an hour ago. Things are going well for the baby."

"Good news. And what do you think of that, Severus?"

Biting back several sarcastic comments, Severus nodded. "It's has been a joy to see the progression of my child."

"So it is indeed your child?"

"Are you implying something about my wife, Mr. Rithben?"

"Oh no, I am sorry! I only asked because we were never exactly clear on that before the marriage."

"It is my child."

"Okay, so we're clear. Thank you, Severus."

Argile choked a little on his tea as Severus sent him a death glare.

"Mrs. Snape. You must love being called that. Isn't it great to hear your name as the wife of the one you love?"

"Yes."

The hour wore on like that, Rithben making several comments to provoke on or the other, all the while encouraging stories of their marriage. Most of them were made up, but Hermione mentioned a few real details, prompting Severus to raise his brow as she recalled them with a smile. Finally, Rithben made his last note on his parchment, said his goodbyes, then left.

"Finally! I thought he would never leave. Look it's four thirty, he stayed over by an hour!"

"But I believe he left happy. I suppose that is a good sign."

"I guess. Oh, when do I need to be ready to go to your dinner thing?"

"Be ready by six. Dinner is at seven, but Narcissa will want to chat with you for a few minutes I'm sure."

"B-but why?"

"You need not fear Narcissa. However, do try to steer clear of Bellatrix."

"Right. But you aren't going to leave me alone anywhere right? You said-"

"I will not put you in any more danger than this situation already calls for."

"Right."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy scurried about her kitchen almost clumsily. She had prepared quite a feast, but was for some reason afraid it would not be enough. She had the elves make an extra two cakes, just in case. One was rich, fudge chocolate with chocolate frosting, with fresh strawberries over each slice. It was Severus' favorite when they were teenagers. Of course, he hadn't requested it in years, but on occasion, she would make it anyway. And of course, he'd eat it.

It was a quarter after six when one of their house elves approached to inform her that her guests were waiting in the library. She told the elf to inform Lucius that they're guests had arrived. She went quickly to the bathroom to freshen up, then made her way to her guests.

"Severus, darling! How are you dear?"

"I'm well, Narcissa. I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Hermione. Hermione, this is Narcissa Malfoy, my dear friend."

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, you must call me Narcissa. And we've met before?"

"Yes. Once, you were getting Draco fitted for some new robes, remember?"

Narcissa did. But, despite the cocky look on Hermione's face, she was going to play nice, for Severus' sake. "Oh, well you must forgive this memory of mine. I am extremely pleased to have you as my guest. Do make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be served in thirty minutes. Severus, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course. Excuse me, darling." Severus stood up to leave the room with Narcissa, but Hermione held fast to his hand.

"I'll be right back to you, love." Severus again tried to pull away, but Hermione tugged him back for a quick kiss.

"I'll be waiting."

As soon as he and Narcissa were out of the room and she was sure they were out of earshot, she stopped him.

"Lovely thing, isn't she?" she said sweetly.

"I do not like leaving her alone. What is it you must speak with me about?"

"Well, for one thing, she is a bit cheeky. She can't go bringing up negative past encounters like that around Lucius, he won't stand for it. I don't care for it much myself. It doesn't make for a very positive evening. Can you just remind her to look at this as a new beginning for us; Lucius, myself, and her?"

"I will. Anything else?"

"She's a bit clingy. Although I do find it kind of cute."

"What do you expect from her? Your family hasn't exactly been friendly towards her in the past."

"I suppose. Well, I will bring in a few of our diner guests to introduce to her before the meal is served. Prepare her. I will be along soon."

"Very well."

Hermione was sitting nervously waiting for Severus to return, her nerves were going hysterical. She felt as if someone were watching her. She knew that was to expected, Severus had told her that she were to play her part even if she believed she was alone. When he opened the door, she nearly jumped out of her chair. He smirked at her, which made her giggle.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I'm a bit jumpy."

"It's alright. Hermione, you ought to know that these people are now your friends. I grew up with many of them, and believe them to be of the highest caliber. You can trust me, I will not let any harm come to you."

"If you say so, love, I believe you. I do rather like Narcissa. She's very pretty."

"Thank you. Now perk up, Narcissa is bringing a few people to meet you before dinner."

"Good. How long do you think that will take?"

"A few minutes perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered how long we would be alone."

Severus gave her an odd look. He knew had told her that they were never alone. The dark lord had spells on all these rooms. What was she about to say? _Please don't say anything stupid._ Before he could think of a single reason she would be concerned with them being alone, she had moved from her spot on the couch to straddle his lap. Smiling, she dipped her head down to kiss him. _Oh, she is playing her part._ He brought his hands to the small of her back and pulledher close. The long dress she wore was lifted enough to expose her knees and he swiftly slid one hand under the fabric to caress her creamy smooth thigh. The light contact drove his senses mad and he feel himself getting aroused. So could she.

"Not now, love. They will be here any minute and I don't think I can-"

"It's not like rushing is anything new for us. Remember, in your classroom, before the bell rang? You wanted me right then, so you had me right then" she played a flirtatious smile as she reminisced over non-existent memories. It felt good to be doing this, it was helping her get her mind off of her nervousness, and the eerie feeling of being watched.

"Well, I don't want you right you right now, so you will have to wait." He said matter-of-factly as he gripped her arm and pulled her off of him, back onto the seat beside him. Hermione knew he had to behave like that, it was for the sake of their audience, but still kind of hurt. She pulled herself together and continued with her act.

"I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to please you. Please forgive me, I will not step out of line again."

"This time. Do not displease me again."

"Thank you." Hermione hung her head and looked away. He knew he had hurt her when handled her so roughly, but he had to do it and he was sure she knew that. If the dark lord was watching, he would love her submissiveness and would believe her to be an ally through Severus.

"Hermione, look at me." His tone was low and calm, soothing. Hermione turned her head up slowly, being sure to look repentant. He gently pulled her chin close to him, until their lips were only an inch apart. He hesitated a moment, then closed the gap. At just that moment, the door opened and Narcissa could be heard saying, "Bella, stop, you must wait for everyone else! Bella!"

Bella did not respond, as she was clutching her heart at the sight before her. Her love, her only match, was putting his lips upon a filthy. Mudblood. Gryffindor. Her eyes filled with rage, and her hand reached for her wand, but was stopped by Voldemort's hand upon her shoulder.

"I believe that Narcissa said to wait. It is impolite to ignore the hostess."

"My Lord. I did not know you would be joining us."

"I only just decided so myself."

Severus stood up, took Hermione's hand in his own, and made his way towards his dark master. After bowing low and having Hermione do the same, he made introductions.

The dinner went well, Hermione keeping beside Severus the whole time. Voldemort had been charming as he could be, however, time had lost him the talent he had once had for it, and he still came off incredibly scary. Bellatrix shot Hermione several death glares, and more than once tried to hex her from under the table. A few unsuspecting death eaters were hit with an Avada Kedavra without knowing why. Voldemort eventually took her wand. Goodnights were pleasant, and Hermione did not forget to bow low before Voldemort before taking her husband's hand and apparating home.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine.

AN1: Love my reviews! Thanks so much. Oh, and I definitely meant for Bella and Draco to be comic relief in the last chapter, it needed laughter

Chapter 18: She Knows

Monday was the start of classes. While Severus was not thrilled to be thrown in with the lot of dunderheads, he was more than happy to have things other than patrolling the halls and making potions to keep him busy. He couldn't keep his mind off Hermione and it was starting to bother him. After the dinner party, he had used much restraint to keep his distance from her, and as a result hardly said a word to her once they were home. She seemed to expect it, and just got out a book and read until she fell asleep.

His first class of the day was his seventh years. That meant his wife as well. She came into the classroom, took her normal seat, and prepared her station as always. Only members of faculty and Hermione's friends knew of their marriage, and if someone should, and they would, Dumbledore had come up with an adequate story for her to tell her peers. Just as class began, Draco rushed in and took a seat beside Hermione. Severus gave the class their instructions, then sat down at his desk. Thirty minutes later, a Hufflepuff witch pulled him out of reveries by raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"I just noticed and wanted to ask if that's a wedding band you're wearing?"

Severus looked down at the ring he had unconsciously been twisting on his finger. "It is a ring, and if you paid less attention what other people are wearing and more to your work, your potion would be the appropriate shade of green rather than the obviously wrong yellow."

The girl flushed a brilliant shade of red and hung her head. "Sorry, sir." She returned to trying to fix her potion, but was so flustered that by the end of class, it was blue.

* * *

Hermione left class with a smile on her face. The class had been perfectly normal. Snape was his usual Snarky self, and she was her usual brainy self, completing her potion just right. She felt bad for the Hufflepuff girl, she was the only one to fail her potion that day. Hermione hadn't wanted to, but she felt a little sense of pride when the girl pointed out her husband's ring.

"`Mione!"

"What?"

"I've been calling you since halfway down the hall."

"Oh, sorry. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how your first day back at class has been?"

"Good. Normal."

"Glad to hear it. How's everything at home?"

"It's okay. Ooh, I have an interesting story to tell you guys later. Where is Harry and Ron?"

"You didn't know? Well, I suppose you wouldn't. I haven't been to see you since Christmas. Dumbledore sent them off on another Horcrux mission. They barely even said goodbye to me they were in such a rush. They have been gone almost a week now, so I hope they will be home soon. Well, you better get on, then. You wouldn't want to be late to class."

"Oh, right. Meet me after classes let out to study?"

"You don't waste time. I suppose so."

"Right. Down by the lake then?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

The girls embraced, then Hermione turned and headed for McGonagall's classroom.

Classes went fast that day, and for Hermione it felt like everything that had happened in the last few months was just a dream. She worked hard in class, laughed with the other girls at lunch, and raised her hand to answer no less than twenty times in her four classes. Then she and Ginny studied for a while out by the lake, and once Ginny got bored they got their brooms and flew around for a while. Things were just as they should be. Hermione was on her way to the astronomy tower with Ginny to check a theory when she noticed Dumbledore's gargoyle was moved, revealing the stairs. It took her a millisecond to recognize the elf that was climbing them.

"Ginny, wait here. I will be right back."

"Um, okay."

Hermione rushed up the stairs before the gargoyle had time to replace itself. She reached the top of the stairs to hear Dumbledore speaking.

"Why did you leave, Hegi? I specifically told you to stay here, what if someone had seen you? And what did you need so badly that you had to leave to get it?"

"I's sorry master. Hegi had nothing to do's here, so I's cleaned Mistresses quarters, but's her floo was locked, so Hegi had to walk back here, master. Hegi was careful, master, stayed in the shadows, no one saw Hegi."

"Let's hope not. Severus has been watching for you, if he had seen you, Hegi…"

"Hegi knows, master. Oh, wish I's coulds fix it, master. MISS HERMIONE!"

"It was you?!" Hermione eyes were wide with fear, anger, and hurt. "You ordered him to attack us? WHY?!" Hermione's wand was drawn, but her hands shaky, and she felt as if she had lost all her strength.

"Miss Granger. How nice to see you. I think you should sit down, you don't look well. And I suppose I have some explaining to do. Please listen, Hermione. I promise you that what happened was not my intention, I would never deliberately hurt you like that."

Hermione was trying desperately to keep standing, but her strength had left her, so she allowed her headmaster to help her sit down. Then he took his seat across the desk from her and proceeded to tell her the story, starting two weeks before class began, when Professor Trelawny went into a trance a spoke the prophecy that he believed applied to Severus.

"But, but how do you know it's even him? What if it's Harry? It's always been Harry, why would it change now?"

"Harry is indeed a key to winning this war, Hermione. And I cannot explain why I believe it to be Severus, but I know it is."

"So, this-" Hermione held up her ring and pointed to her stomach, "This was all just pieces of your puzzle? Just a pawn in your game? Headmaster, I am eighteen years old, I am not even finished with school and I'm pregnant! I am married to a man that hardly speaks to me, he simply tolerates me! This is the rest of my life, and you honestly don't care!"

"Hermione, I do care. I believe the best of things will come from this. Your child is the key in the prophecy, the focus of his love. Severus is a good wizard, and he will do everything he can to protect his family."

"Then why would Voldemort want him to have an heir, if it's the key to 'his undoing'?"

"Because Tom believes Severus is on his side. He believes that Severus is a loyal follower of his. After all, he still appeared loyal after Tom killed Lily."

"Lily? Harry's mom? But why would he-"

"Oh. Well, it's best that I don't discuss that with you. But Tom believes that Severus is his, therefore I am Severus' enemy. You understand? He wants Severus to have an heir for the same reason I do, and you should. To end this war. Lucky for us, Severus' enemy is our enemy."

"You honestly believe this? A prophecy from Trelawny? And you're willing to bet the whole war on it?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time, my dear. And even if things do not end for you and Severus as I know you hope they will, once this war is over, you will be happy of your circumstances regardless. It is a great sacrifice, I know. But you must understand it is necessary."

"I suppose there's nothing I can do to change it now."

"Good girl. Listen, Hermione, I know this must be difficult for you, but I promise you that I did not intend for it to happen this way. I meant to steer you towards each other, not-"

"What? Crash us? He's never going to forgive you for this. He trusts you."

"Which is why I must ask you to not tell him. This is a very delicate situation, and I need Severus in full cooperation. I think you and I both know what will happen if you tell him."

"You want me to lie to him?"

"More like omit this conversation and discovery of Hegi." Hermione looked towards the elf, who sat in the corner on a stool, his big eyes begging Hermione's mercy. Her hand tightened on her wand. She was about to respond when Dumbledore put his finger to his lips. A moment later Severus walked through the entryway.

"I am sorry to bother you headmaster. I was looking for Miss Granger. Her friend seemed rather distraught when she came to me. She said Hermione suddenly went up to your office and never came back down. She couldn't get in, nor get your attention. I just thought I'd make sure everything was all right."

"Yes, Severus everything is fine. Now that you're though, you can take Hermione home. She's had a long day, and I'm sure that dinner and nice bath would help her unwind."

Hermione nodded and stood. She was still weak, but some of her strength had returned to her. She looked at Severus and managed to smile, but he only narrowed his eyes at her.

On the way to their quarters, he remained at a distance behind her. He didn't want to, but now that the hallways were littered with students, he would have to keep up appearances. He had seen the pain in her eyes, however, and it was difficult to care about blasted appearances. He had barely turned to corner of the dungeon when he saw her enter their quarters and by the time he made it inside, she had already closed her bedroom door and warded it. They both knew he could easily break those wards, but it was meant to inform him his presence was unwanted.

_What did I do now? It's true , she has been distant the last few days, but I assumed that had something to do with having dinner with the would-be destroyer of the wizarding world as we know it. I didn't do anything worse than usual since then at least. Witches._ So, without another look towards her door, Severus stalked off to his study.

The evening dragged on for the wizard, his mind never straying from the hurt he had seen in Hermione's eyes. The last time he had seen that much pain in her eyes was the day after he… attacked her. Finally, just after nine, Hermione emerged from her room. Trying to seem as unaware and casual as possible, Severus quickly grabbed a book from the shelf and left his study.

"Hermione. I was just about to sit down for a light read. Would you care to join me?"

Hermione eyes were still slightly swollen, but looked otherwise normal. Her manner was calm, sad, but she faked a smile anyway. He hated when she did that, it didn't fit her.

"Yes, actually. I was just going to do the same anyway." She held up Hogwarts: A History.

"You're telling me you don't already know that book cover to cover?"

"I like to refresh every now and again. You finished that book a month ago. Need to review?"

Severus looked down at the book he was carrying. It had been the one he'd read on their honeymoon. It really wasn't that good of a book. "Perhaps not." He put the book up in his magically spaced cupboard and selected another. Then he and Hermione took their usual places across the couch from each other and read.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows how to win this war?" Severus had felt Hermione's eyes on him for nearly ten minutes, but continued to read until she spoke aloud.

"Yes."

"Okay." Hermione took her gaze off him and returned to her book.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, I guess. With everything happening, I think I'm just not sure of anything right now."

"Your worries are not unfounded. With the way things are, you shouldn't be sure of anything."

"That's comforting."

"It's the truth."

"What are you going to do after the war is over?"

Severus turned to look at her, his eyebrows creased in thought. "I hadn't thought of it. Continue teaching, I suppose."

"You'd want to stay here?"

"I don't know what else I'd want to do. I've never really thought of life after the war."

"You should think about it. You ought to have a goal, something to look forward to after the war."

"What are you looking forward to after the war?"

Hermione twisted a lock of hair thoughtfully. "Well, raising this baby for one. I'm already excited to see his first day of school. But I'm also looking for stay at home careers that will allow me to use arithmancy skills. And… never mind." She shook her head and turned slightly red. Then her stomach growled.

"Oh, my. I guess I forgot to eat. I'll go prepare some snacks, any preference?" She started to stand up, but Severus put his hand out to stop her.

"You stay here." He got up and left for the kitchen, and Hermione could hear rattling of pots and pans. After twenty minutes, Severus came out carrying two plates of Spaghetti.

"It's likely not very well done, but it should ease your hunger."

"This is sweet. Thank you, I was just going to get some cheese and crackers, but this is certainly preferable." Hermione almost swore she saw the corners of his mouth twitch upward for a second.

After dinner, Hermione returned to her book. She was hoping to find some comfort in the book, but all words seemed to transform to "It was Dumbledore. He's why you're here now, he's why you were raped, he's why a monster attacks you every night in your dreams. But remember, he's the good guy." Finally, Hermione practically threw down her book and ran to her room.

Severus was mildly alarmed, but after puzzling for a few minutes, he decided her mood shifts today had been due to hormones. Dumbledore had warned him of this. He tried to remember Narcissa's pregnancy, but really didn't recall much. He would have to ask Lucius next time he saw him.

That night, Hermione dreamt of the night she was attacked. She saw the elf and she saw Severus, but they were just standing there. She was trying to run away, but when she got to the door it slammed shut. Then there were shackles locked around her ankles and wrists. She looked around for Severus or the elf to beg them for help, but they were gone. Instead, the black monster was advancing on her. Dumbledore was behind it, telling it to continue on, to consume her. He was smiling his gentle smile, but his eyes were as black as the monster in front of her. She screamed, begged for mercy, but his only reply was, "It's for the greater good, Hermione. Stop fighting it." Then the monster was on her, tightening its grip, shaking her body…

"Hermione!" His voice brought her back to the world, and she stilled her struggle against him. She didn't look up at him, but focused on controlling her now ragged breathing.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" He had rushed in when he heard her, forgetting altogether that all he wore was a pair of boxers. Had had barely pulled the covers back on his bed to get in when she started screaming. He now looked down at the shaking girl in the bed. She was gasping for breath, and her body was soaked in a cold sweat.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Disturb me? I'll be surprised if the whole castle didn't hear your screams. I thought you were being attacked. Hermione?" By now, Hermione had gotten chills and her mind seemed to leave her. She was not only withdrawn, but she acted as if she were drugged. Severus left the room for only a moment and when he returned he picked her up and brought her to his bathroom, where he sat her down by the tub. He had the hot water running, and while he waited for it to fill a little, he collected a towel.

"Come on then, raise your arms." Hermione barely seemed to hear his command, but she obediently did as she was asked. Severus gently removed her nightdress and knickers, then helped her into the tub. First, he took a small cup and rinsed her body of the dried sweat. Then he took a small cloth and washed her body. He felt his heart drop when he saw the tears quietly making their way down her cheeks. He wiped them away, then washed her hair. After he was content that he had bathed her well enough, Severus magically drained the water and lifted her from the tub. He dried her as quickly as he could, and carried to his bed. He had meant to leave her there and go to the couch for the night, but she stopped him as he pulled away from her.

"Please stay." Her voice was small, but he could hear the need in it. "Please."

She reached her hand out and pulled at him to lay beside her. He did as she wished, and she buried her face in his chest. It seemed like hours before he felt the slow, steady breathing that informed him she was asleep. His hand covered her back and he could feel the steady push and pull of her lungs working. It was to this rhythm that he himself found oblivion.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again?

AN1: First of all, I am thrilled to see that my story made somebody's favorites list. Yay! As always, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, I love you! You honestly have no idea how much.

AN2: I'm so sorry for the long wait! Time really got away from me. I've taken a bit of a large load this semester, so my updates will likely be slow. But know that I am always working on them, however much I can manage at a time.

Chapter 19:

Severus held the sleeping woman closely in his arms, which honestly wasn't very hard to do because she was cuddled as close as she could possibly get without any help from him.

_How can this be? I am the cause of her violent nightmares, me. And yet she clings to me as if I'm am her protector from them, as if… but she can't. There's no way she could love me, I am… Why I am so concerned? This is just some crazy situation we've been caught up in, she'll get over it soon enough. Though I wish she wouldn't._

Severus knew that he had been fighting having feelings for Hermione, and had been for weeks. He tried to ignore the happy feelings that came to surface whenever she bounced into the room, excited over some little thought that came to her while she brushed her hair. His drive to fight had been renewed since she came into his life this way. Now Lily was becoming a memory, something that Severus had never let her be. And Hermione was becoming his world, something he had vowed would never happen again.

Hermione lifted her arm from her chest, and at first Severus thought she had woke, but she just slid her hand over his side to his back, and let it fall. Her movement had knocked the blanket down, exposing her bare torso. Severus quickly pulled it back up, but the damage had been done. His thoughts traveled another path. _Stop it!_

The hour went by quickly and Severus slipped out of bed without waking Hermione.

* * *

Severus quickly made his way to his quarters after his classes finished for the day. He had left Hermione there that morning, not sure if he should push her to go to her classes. He had informed McGonagall that she had had her worst nightmare yet, and that he felt it best for her to just rest for the day. She said she would stop by later on with Hermione's homework for the day. When Severus made it to his room, Hermione was not there. Nor was she anywhere else in the house, and there was no note anywhere. Then he heard laughing just outside the door. He swung it open to reveal six very startled, very wide open eyes.

Draco was the first to recover. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Weasley. Miss Granger."

"Mrs. Snape." Ginny and Draco started laughing, then turned to one another and said, "Jinx!"

Hermione joined in the laughter for a moment before a loud "Ahem!" startled them out of their fun.

"Oh, right. No sense of humor. All right, Ginny, I suppose we better get on. Hermione's husband doesn't care for our fun."

Ginny's eyes went wide for a moment as she witnessed Draco's brazen attitude towards the scariest being to walk the halls of Hogwarts. But at the same time, she smiled. They hugged Hermione goodbye, then walked down the hall together. Before they turned the corner leading to the stairs, Hermione swore she heard Draco say something about loving Ginny's hair.

"I thought you would be resting."

"Resting? On a school day? Merlin, no! It was horrible enough that I was almost late for class this morning."

"You made all your classes?"

"Of course. Now, do you mind if I use up the living room to do my homework?"

Severus motioned his hand towards the couch. She was acting perfectly normal, but considering last night, that was odd to him.

"Oh, and Professor McGonagall says it's best if we have dinner in the great room with the other students and staff, to look normal and all that. I will leave early and meet up with Ginny. So at five thirty, I will go. Then I suppose you should show up at your normal time."

"Indeed."

"Oh, but she says that if we want, we can still have dinner at home on weekends. So… well, if you'd like…"

"That will be unnecessary. Can you manage the time yourself, or would you like for me to remind you when you must leave?"

"I can manage myself, thanks."

* * *

"Hermione, you've been acting awfully odd all day! You've barely eaten any of your food. What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"Really Ginny, you're reading far too into it. I'm fine. A little tired is all."

"I don't believe you. You're grumpy when you're tired, not… this."

"What do you want to hear, Ginny? Just tell me and I'll say it."

"See? That! That is what's wrong! You don't do that! Why can't you talk to me?"

"I just can't, Ginny. Please drop it."

"Is it him? Because if he has hurt you, I'll…"

"No. Trust me, he's… he's been good to me."

"It is me? Did I do something?"

"No."

"Harry or Ron couldn't have done anything, they're still not back yet…"

"Ginny, Drop it!" Hermione hadn't realized how worked up she was getting until the entire great hall was staring at her. She hadn't even realized she shouted until then. She looked around the room and saw Severus alongside Dumbledore, both of them staring at her.

"Sorry." She said to the room before rushing out of the room with her head in her hands, horrified at her embarrassing outburst. She went straight home, ignoring anyone who tried to speak to her. When she got there, Severus was waiting.

"How did you? You were still there when I left…"

"I know this castle in and out. I know more shortcuts than even Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, or Moony could have imagined."

"Oh, right. I guess I should have assumed you knew things like that."

"Are you all right? You made quite a spectacle of yourself."

"Why is everyone always asking if I'm alright?! Why can't anyone just leave me be? I don't want to talk about it! Sometimes bad things happen for the sake of the greater good, and it just must be accepted! You're not supposed to blame anyone or hate them for it, you just have to move on! I am trying, it's hard is all! And how am I supposed to move on from it if everyone insists on reminding me!"

_Temper. Do not yell back._

"I cannot possibly know exactly how you are feeling, Miss Granger. All I know is that you caused quite a disturbance and it was… troubling. I thought perhaps you might need someone to… talk to. But since you are absolutely fine on your own and need nothing from anyone, I will retire to my study."

Hermione felt a sense of loss pool in her stomach, and her heart ached as she watched him turn away. Just as he opened the door to his study, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. It was inappropriate."

"Hm." Severus gave curt nod and turned again towards his study.

"Wait. Um, I know you didn't deserve it. I'm just stressed out because of everything. I had a bit of a difficult realization yesterday and well, I'm having problems coping. I really appreciate what you for me last night, and everything really. I hope you won't stay too angry at me."

"What kind of realization?"

"I really can't talk about it." Her eyes were welling up with tears that she was afraid would spill. She had said too much already but was afraid he would turn away from her if she said nothing more.

"What do you need?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You are obviously distressed, talking is out of the question, and you need some way to cope. What do you need?"

After a pause, all Hermione could think of was him holding her. Getting those words in order proved too difficult and Hermione only managed to say, "I don't know. But I want you to be here with me, near me."

"Would that help?" Severus had returned to his previous position of looming over her, his black eyes searching her brown ones. For a moment, Hermione was afraid he was going to use Legilimens on her.

Her voice seemed to escape her and her answer came out barely a whisper, "Yes."

He immediately stood back and turned toward the study. "Very well, pick a book."

"I'm sorry?"

"I thought perhaps you wanted to read. You want to sit in the still of the dark and do nothing?"

He didn't wait for Hermione's response but went into the study and returned a moment later with a book in hand.

"I think maybe you would like this one. It has a lot of interesting theories relating to arithmancy's involvement in the invention of new spells. Just a bit of light reading."

Hermione grinned and put her head in her hands. She was blushing just a bit, mostly because she loved how he knew she would consider it light reading.

"You know me too well, Severus Snape."

They sat beside one another on the couch, reading and discussing theories. Soon Hermione forgot about all the troubles that plagued her. It was nearly three in the morning before Severus insisted they put the book down and go to bed.

Hermione was changed into her pajamas and staring at her bed. She didn't want to get in it. She stood there staring for what seemed like forever before she made up her mind to leave. She made her way to Severus' room. Before she even touched the door, her hands were shaking too badly to control. He would likely kick her out and send her back to her room, but she really wanted to be with him and knew she'd have to try.

Severus felt her creeping into his room. He lay still, waiting to see what she was doing. She stepped very lightly, trying not to wake him. She pulled the covers back just a little and slid in beside him. He tried not to acknowledge she was there, mostly because he didn't know what to do about it yet. After what seemed an hour long minute, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're awake. You were awake before I finished opening the door."

"Can I help you, or are you just invading my personal space to see if I'd awaken?"

"I… I just don't really want to be alone. I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you?"

"You ask after getting into my bed?"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have invaded your space. I'll go…"

"You can stay if you like."

"Do you mean it?"

"Would I have said it otherwise?"

"Turn over."

Severus let out a sigh and did as he was told. "Better?"

Hermione smiled. She had learned to read his expressions a little better and could tell he was feigning his annoyed look. She leaned forward and kissed the end of his nose.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

"I have another appointment on Saturday, are you coming with me?"

"Yes. It's at one in the afternoon, correct?"

"You remembered?"

"You wrote it on my schedule."

"Oh, right." After a moment of silence, Hermione spoke again. "Are you, you know… I dunno, looking forward to it, just a little?"

"I do find that healer's assistant rather entertaining."

Hermione let out a slight giggle and Severus smirked.

"Well, I'm glad for that I guess, but I meant the baby."

Severus paused for a moment, then, "I thought you came here to sleep, not talk."

"Right. Sorry."

Hermione turned over so Severus could not see the pain his avoidance had caused her. "Good night."

"Hm."

Severus woke up three hours later to find Hermione wrapped tightly in his arms, drooling a little on the blanket. He smiled. The past three hours his head had been filled with dreams of her and their child. In a really low whisper so as not to wake her he said, "To answer your question, yes. And I hope it's a boy."

He gently slid Hermione off his arm and got out of bed. His arm had gone numb and an uncomfortable tingling sensation took over his arm as he headed off to the bathroom. It was just going away when he returned from the shower, wrapped in a towel. He had forgotten to bring his clothes with him and was hoping Hermione would still be sleeping so he could sneak by. No such luck.

"Good morning." Hermione's smile only discomforted him further and he hurried to the closet to retrieve his clothes.

"You're awfully cheery for someone who due to class in ten minutes and is still in bed."

"And you're awfully shy considering you've already slept with me- wait what?! Ten minutes, I thought it was just after six!" She ran out of the room to prepare for class and Severus couldn't help but smile to himself.

* * *

Almost two months later, Hermione had avoided seeing Dumbledore as much as possible. It was nearly impossible for her to think about him without bubbling over with anger, and every time she did, one of her friends or her husband took the brunt end of it. Nearly everyone added it up to hormones, but not Harry. He had noticed right away her new attitude towards the headmaster, her sneer at the mention of him. Of course, he blamed it on Snape. He felt the dark wizard was truly on Voldemort's side and was turning Hermione. Over the last month, Harry had decided to look into it a bit more, and started prodding Hermione about her relationship with her husband.

"Really Harry, I don't believe for a second that you're truly interested in finding out how we fell on love. What do you want?"

"Come on `Mione, I'm being supportive. You're six months pregnant now and the whole school thinks its Draco's. I just want to get to know you again, you as married Hermione. I feel like I let us drift apart and I don't want to feel like I know as much about you as the rest of the student body."

"You're funny Harry. Don't worry, we're not drifting apart. There's really nothing to tell. I wake up, go to class, have lunch with you guys on the grounds, go back to class, go home, study, read books with him, have dinner, and go to bed. That's my every day, really."

"well, what did you two do for Valentines?"

"Nothing. I made dinner, and he brought me some chocolates."

"Not cheesecake? Does he know nothing about you?"

"Draco already brought me cheesecake. It seems he has fun with the rumors."

"Dunderhead. Why do you spend time with him?"  
"He's nice really. I think he was born into a family with the wrong priorities is all."

"Oh, you mean like kill you and all others like you?"

"Right. But he isn't like that as much as you'd think."

"Sure. Next you'll drink the kool-aid."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's some American term for people who'll follow other people even if it means drinking poison, or something like that. I just remember my uncle saying it once."

"Oh. Well, no poison for me, I promise."

"Hermione, please just be careful. I know you're in love with him, just don't let him fog the line between the dark and light."

"You mean like Du-hmm, I won't. Trust me, I say down to Voldemort and so does he."

"What did you almost say just now?"

"Down with Voldemort?"

"No, before that…"

"Hmm, I can't remember. I must be getting tired, here help me up so I can go home."

"Not buying it."

"You're denying help up to a pregnant lady?"

Harry laughed and helped Hermione up. "Fine, but this conversation is not over."

"Okay, more later. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too."

* * *

Six months, Mrs. Snape! And you look so well. I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Mr. Rithben."

"Argile, dear, please. So tell me about the last two months of your lives."

The therapy session ended sooner than expected and Argile left at exactly the time he was scheduled. He seemed quite happy as he left and even more so when Severus put his arm around Hermione when they walked him to the door. They scheduled their next session, and as soon as he left, Severus removed his arm and retreated towards his study. He had been spending even more time there lately, if that was possible.

"Don't forget we have to be at my appointment in an hour."

"I will be ready."

And we have dinner with Narcissa tonight."

"I am aware."

"I'm just reminding you because last week you were so caught up you forgot."

"I did not forget, I merely prioritized."

"Which is why you jumped up immediately when I told you. Then you ran to get changed. And I could have sworn I heard you mumble something about Narcissa killing you."

"I will be ready to leave in forty-five minutes. Now go, I have work to do."

Hermione did as she was told. She was curious about his work, but the last time she asked him about it, he refused to answer any questions, saying was a private matter and did not concern her.

"Fine. I'm going to make snack, would you like something?"

"No. you've already made five snacks today and made me eat three."

"Sorry, I'm hungry is all."

"So eat and leave me in peace."

"So grumpy! And we just had such a nice therapy session."

"Go."

* * *

"And remember, submissive. You were a little too outgoing last time."

"Of course, dear. I shall do whatever pleases you."

"Yes, just like that."

"Well, keep Bella away from me. Last week, she tried to cast a tripping spell on me when I was going down the stairs, I could have hurt the baby."

"In case you don't remember, I am the one who took that spell, and I did make sure to speak to her about it."

"I'm sure that had a great impact on her assassination attempts."

"The Dark Lord is attending this evening. She will behave." Severus knocked on the door and it was opened a few moments later by a tiny elf wearing a blue pillow case.

"Hello, Ceci."

"Hello, Miss Hermione. Mr. Snape, sir. Please come in. Missus will see you in the library ins just a few minutes. This way please."

Hermione sighed as she watched the elf walk ahead of them. She saw Ceci on an almost weekly basis now, and it angered her so to see the way the creature was treated. Almost every time she had been there, Ceci had been hit or kicked by some deatheater or another. The last time, Hermione had stood up for Ceci, but was immediately told by Severus to stand down. She had been furious with him and let it show the whole night. He had explained himself when they returned home, but Hermione was still a little bitter about it.

"Look Hermione, they've put a photo of you in here." Hermione grinned sheepishly as he said her name. It had been tough, but he had finally started calling her by her name regularly, and it didn't sound so foreign anymore.

"Lovely. I am quite thrilled that your friends have accepted me so readily."

"Indeed. You should be sure to return the gesture."

"You want pictures of them in the house?"

"No, you silly girl. I meant accept them."

"Oh, of course dear."

"Severus! Hermione! Good to see you."

Severus turned and bowed low while Hermione attempted to as well as she could with her bulging stomach.

"Oh don't strain yourself, Hermione. I quite understand the gesture, but considering your condition, a mere curtsy will suffice."

"You are very gracious."

"Narcissa has taken ill tonight, so Lucius is playing host. He's quite lost you see, so I've come to collect you myself."

Hermione's mind immediately wandered to what punishment Narcissa might have been given and why. Severus just took her hand and followed Voldemort to the dining room. Hermione could tell from his grip that he was concerned also.

Bellatrix was waiting in her usual place, sending icy glares in their direction as soon as Hermione entered. Hermione just smiled sweetly at the witch, then snuggled up close to Severus and kissed his cheek. At first he turned to her and almost smiled. Then he realized why she had done it, rolled his eyes, and returned to his usual emotionless expression. After Lucius arrived looking quite flustered everyone sat down to eat. Hermione couldn't help but notice the looks that were passing between her husband and host. It made her think something was really wrong with Narcissa. As soon as dinner was over, she snuck upstairs to find Narcissa's room. Not even two doors down, she could hear Narcissa's voice making commands for her companions. Hermione went to the door and knocked loudly. A moment later, a gracious if not slightly disheveled Narcissa opened the door.

"Hermione! What are you doing up here?"

"I heard you were ill, just thought I'd come check on you."

"You were worried about me? Merlin bless your heart, you sweet girl." Narcissa reached out for quick hug then told Hermione to leave and she would come see her downstairs soon. Hermione left feeling very confused. When she made it back downstairs, Severus grabbed her arm.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to check on Narcissa. She looks fine, she says she will be down in a minute."

"I did not tell you that you could go anywhere."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just worried about Narcissa. I promise it won't happen again."

Hermione hated when Severus did this, but she knew the show was for Voldemort. Apparently he loved to see Severus put his mudblood in her place. It made Severus look cold-hearted strengthened Voldemort's faith in him. He hadn't yet struck her, but he had handled her roughly enough to hurt her.

"It had better not."

As promised Narcissa came downstairs a few minutes later. She was dressed radiantly and maintained the very definition of elegance. She smiled sweetly at Hermione but greeted Severus first. After a few minutes of mingling, she demanded the attention of the room.

"If you will all please convene to the ballroom, I have something I'd like to show you all."

Everyone did as they were told, but Narcissa motioned for Hermione to stay back with her.

"Before we go in there, I want to give you a gift. Consider it a very late wedding present."

"Oh, you don't need to give me anything, I don't exp-"

"I want to. Now please, here."

Hermione opened the small package to reveal a beautifully designed claddagh necklace. It was white gold, with an emerald heart as its centerpiece.

"This is beautiful! Oh, thank you, I love it!"

"I'm glad. Here, let me put it on you." Hermione held the pendant in her hand, admiring the craftsmanship, while Narcissa worked the clasp.

"Now, we're ready."

"Ready for what?" Hermione asked as two elves pushed the doors to the ballroom open.

"SURPRISE!" Hermione clutched her chest as she tried to slow heartbeat. Seeing a bunch of deatheaters yell surprise as they hurried towards her wasn't exactly her idea of a positive thing (no matter how friendly they'd been).

"Oh, my. Um, what's this all about?"

"Well, if you read the banner…" Avery ground out, (he obviously didn't want to be there).

"A baby shower?" Hermione was even more surprised than she had been. She certainly wasn't expecting this.

"I admit it isn't exactly traditional, but I thought there ought to be some kind of celebration with your new friends." Narcissa was beaming. She had obviously put a lot of work into this and was very proud of how it had come out.

The celebration lasted well into the night, and Hermione had never had so many presents to open in a year as she had that night. Of course, when Severus saw that there was a present from Bella, he insisted on opening it.

Before he could even untie the ribbon, Bella stopped him. "I… I better take that back. It doesn't really go with the theme she seems to have been getting."

"Oh, I see. Perhaps you had better." Severus gave her a dark glare as he handed the package back to her. "You know, perhaps we should have a talk in the hallway."

Bella looked excited and nervous as Severus escorted her out. They had barely shut the door behind them when he grabbed her arm roughly and threw her against the wall. She squealed and tried to pull away from his vice-like grip, but he held fast.

"You ever try anything else to hurt or harm my wife in any way, I will ensure you endure the most painful death possible. The pain that the Longbottoms' endured at your hands will seem like nothing to the agony I will cause you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sevvy, please…" Bella was nearly in tears as witnessed her love threatening her. _It would be nothing to the pain I suffer when I see you with her._

"Severus, let go of her and return to the party. Bella, come with me."

"Yes, my lord." Severus released his grip, and in a swirl of his capes, was gone.

"Bella."

"Yes, my lord?"

"What did I tell you about Severus and his mudblood?"

"To leave them alone."

"And why?"

"Because she holds the key."

"Because her child decides the fate of this war. Maybe you don't appreciate what that means for me."

"No! My lord, I am sorry! I don't mean to disrupt your plans, your desires are my greatest concern."

"Then why do you insist on attempting to destroy me?"

"I'm sorry! My lord, it is just so difficult to see him with her! I hate her! Why should a worthless mudblood get what I deserve? He is supposed to be mine, you promised him to me. Yet on the day we would have wed, I find he belongs to that!"

"I promised that he would be yours, and I will deliver. However, you must be patient. When I have won my war, I will give you your due. But, know that if you get in the way again, you are just as expendable as anyone else. In fact, I may allow Severus to fulfill his promise to you."

"Yes, my lord."

"Not get back inside before I decide to punish you."

* * *

Severus held the bag of shrunk items in his left, while guiding his half-asleep wife with the other. It was just past two as they crept through the castle to their quarters. Once inside, Hermione headed straight for his bedroom. She had barely started undressing when Severus entered. He immediately turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him.

"You'd think by now you would gotten over your irrational fear of seeing me undressed."

"Very humorous."

"Actually, it is. Because I need your help to get this zipper unstuck. It won't come down."

"Ahh. And why should I be so kind after you've been poking fun at me?"

"Because I am liable to get grumpy and take my frustration out on you."

Severus sighed. It was true. This last month she had been especially prone to mood swings. Letting go of the pride he might have tried to muster a month or two ago, he walked over and unzipped her dress. He was too tired to fight.

"Thank you. Now let's go to bed."

"You're not going to put on night clothes?"

"No. It's been to hot lately."

"I'd really prefer you tried."

"I have been sleeping in your bed every night since January, the first of which I was completely undressed."

Severus could see the swing coming on. He decided to dodge it completely and not argue with her. He simply nodded his head and went into the bathroom to change. He reemerged moments later, wearing night pants and a t-shirt. Hermione was already in bed and appeared to be fast asleep. He crawled into bed and gazed at his wife. He was amazed at the friendship they had developed. She was every bit his equal, less experience. Absentmindedly, he reached over to pull her blanket up to her shoulder. It was then that he noticed the necklace. He reached over to touch it, and in doing so woke her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I… Where did you get this?"

"Narcissa gave it to me. Said it was a late wedding gift."

"Mm. Narcissa. Well, it looks good on you."

"Thank you. Why did you ask? Have you seen it before?"

"It was my mother's."

"Oh! Oh, I didn't know. I'll take it off, I-"

"Calm down. Like I said, it looks good on you."

"But I- If you're not comfortable…"

Severus reached over and pulled Hermione towards him. "If I were to be glad of anyone wearing it, it's you."

Hermione leaned up towards Severus and gave him a gentle kiss. He responded, bringing his hand up to hold her cheek and pushing deeper into the kiss. Severus' brain didn't start functioning again until they came up for air.

"Um, it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Right. Goodnight." Hermione slid back to her side of the bed and tried to decide to forget either the last five minutes or just the last minute.


	20. Chapter 20

D/C: Not mine, although I wish he was. I mean IT was. Yeah.

AN: Okay, I did my best to make this one faster, but I hope you think it worth the wait

AN2: Again, love reviews! I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting, I love you guys!

Chapter 20: Owned

Hermione was shocked out of a peaceful dream by an extremely loud banging on her front door, which was accompanied by the sound of Ginny's screams. She flung herself out of bed, threw on her robe, and rushed to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by horrified looking red head whose hair had been mostly burnt off. Hermione forgot to move or even greet her guest as she stared at the mess on top of the usually elegant young witch's head.

"Let me in!"

Hermione stood aside as her friend practically shoved her way into the room.

"What happened to you?!"

"Your friend Draco happened to me! We had stopped to say hello in the hall and chatted for a few minutes. We've actually been talking a lot since that day we both hung out with you, and we've been getting on quite nicely. Don't tell harry that! But as soon as his friends came around the corner, he used some spell to light my hair on fire! THEN, he yells at me to go cry to you! That jerk! That pig! That no-good foul piece of-"

"Miss Weasley?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you're not kicking me out, I need Hermione to help figure out how to fix this. I can't possibly go outside again looking like this, it's horrible enough for you two to see me." Ginny's eyes welled up with tears as she held burnt fragments of hair in between her fingers.

"I'm going to get right on it, Ginny. I'm sure there's something in here or at least in the library that can help me figure it out. I just can't imagine why Draco would do such a thing to you."

Neither of the girls saw Severus draw his wand or heard him muttering the incantation until Hermione turned back around and saw Ginny's hair growing back.

"Oh, Merlin! Ginny look! Your hair is back and it looks great! Oh, Severus how did you come up with that so fast?"

"The spell used was a prank spell. They all have reversal spells. Don't worry, Miss Weasley, your hair nor head, sustained any damage. Now get out of my quarters."

"Wait, I need her to stay here for a minute while I go talk to Draco. I'll be right back. Ginny, will you wait in the kitchen?"

"Fine, but you better do more hexing than talking! When I get a hold of him…"

A few minutes later, a very pregnant Hermione stormed up to the breakfast table screaming Draco's name. He shot up immediately and rewarded with a smack upside the head.

"What did you think you were doing? You can't treat my friends like that! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I was just having a laugh. It'll grow back, won't it boys?" Draco turned to his friends who began to howl with laughter and nod their heads.

"You are coming with me, you stupid, arrogant, mean… Oh, there's just not enough words in the dictionary to describe your foulness!" Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and hauled him away from his breakfast and out of the company of his friends. Crabbe and Goyle's laughter stopped and they stared after the two as if not sure what to do. The rest of the Slytherin gang continued to howl, mostly because they found it hilarious how Draco was allowing himself to be berated by Hermione Granger.

Hermione dragged Draco all the way to her quarters before releasing him. Just outside the door, she calmly asked for an explanation.

Draco looked around to make sure they hadn't been followed. "Can we go inside?"

"No. Ginny is in there."

"Well, I think I probably ought to talk to her, too."

"I think you better tell me first."

"Honestly, I don't think I should out here. Can we please go inside, I promise I'll explain."

"I am not responsible for what she does to you."

"Understood."

Once inside, Ginny came running out of the kitchen. As soon as she saw Draco, she drew her wand, preparing to hex him.

"Expelliarmus!" he nearly shouted, then ran as Ginny decided she didn't need a spell.

"Wait!" Draco shouted from behind the couch as Ginny was circling around it. "Listen, I can explain why I did what I did! Would you please just listen?"

"It had better be good, or you're going to wish you stayed a ferret!" Ginny ended her pursuit and flopped down on the couch.

"Okay, so the other day, some of my fellow Slytherins saw me talking to you and started talking about how I've changed since I hooked up with `Mione here."

Hermione laughed, and Ginny forced away a grin.

"Anyway, they made a bunch of comments about me talking to you, and basically they have been making life a little hard for me in my house."

"So you burn my hair?"

"Wait, not there yet. So I came up with an ingenious plan that would result in me being allowed to talk to you and any other of Hermione's friends, including your brother even- if that should ever become necessary- without doing too much damage to my reputation."

"I'm still not seeing a reason for me not to hex you."

"Wait! Listen, I hexed you so my fellow Slytherins would believe that I am still the same old me. Hating blood traitors and all that. But, mind you, I did tell you to run crying to Hermione."

"Yea, that was kind."

"Well, think about it! Why would I tell you to go to Hermione and not your boyfriend?"

"Because he would probably do more damage?"

"No! Because Severus knew the counter-curse! I sent you to Hermione so Severus would cure you and Hermione would come looking for me."

"Why would you want Hermione to come looking for you?"

"Duh! So the whole school could see 'my girlfriend' wallop me for messing with her friends. Although it likely would have been better believed if she threatened me with no sex…"

"HUH?" Both Hermione and Ginny were thoroughly confused.

"Don't you see? I deliberately hit you with a spell I knew was easily fixed so that Hermione could yell at me and the school will think I only talk to you because I'm whipped. And I'll just tell Crabbe and Goyle, since they know about Hermione being married to Snape, that Snape won't let me pick on her friends because he doesn't want to deal with the drama. Now I can hang out with you without being a traitor!"

"You thought this up all on your own, did you?" Hermione gave a stern, scolding look to Draco so that he knew his brilliant plan was not appreciated.

"So why didn't you just tell me?"

"Oh, and you would have just allowed me to burn your hair off? Yea, right! Besides you're a lousy actress, and I needed you to be convincing so you could convince Hermione because she can't act either."

"Way to get on my good side after catching my hair on fire!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at the blonde boy. Then she sighed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for his predicament, and after he explained that he only did it so he could hang out with her, she really wasn't mad.

"Oh, and I got you a present! I knew you'd be pissed so… here." Draco took a small blue box and handed it to Ginny.

Forcing away a smile (she did love presents), she opened the box. Inside was a bracelet of silver and gold swirling around each other.

"It's lovely! You didn't have to do this, I would have been happy with a box of chocolates!"

"Then your boyfriend would have thought I was trying to woo you. That's the way to witch's heart, you know."

The girls burst out laughing and Ginny hugged Draco, and then he helped her put on the bracelet.

"Ok, you're forgiven. Want to go eat now? I'm starved!"

"Well, actually, it's probably a bit too soon. If less than an hour after I burned your hair off, you don't still hate me, people might get suspicious. And I have to pretend that you just keep coming over to hang out with me, and I only do it so that Hermione doesn't kill me."

"You're a complicated man, Draco. Alright then, I'm leaving. See you later." Ginny gave both of them a hug before she skipped off to spend time with her boyfriend.

"You got off easy, Draco."

"You always do with jewelry."

"Now that the drama is finally over, your story is told, and everyone isn't trying to kill each other, GET OUT!" Draco and Hermione had completely forgotten that Severus was in the house. He had appeared in the doorway of his study, and his face betrayed no sign of amusement at his godson's very Slytherin-like plan.

"Getting out! Bye `Mione! Goodbye godfather." With a quick hug to Hermione, Draco hurried out the door.

"You didn't need to be so short-tempered with him."

"I allowed for the drama to end before I kicked him out."

"True. Hungry?"

"Hm. Yes. I will make breakfast. What would you like?"

"Eggs in a nest." Hermione smiled brightly at him before her husband left for the kitchen. As good as eggs in a nest was, the reason she had requested it was that it was really the only breakfast food he was good at for some reason.

* * *

"Hermione, great news! Harry and Ron figured out the last you-know-what of you-know-who's!"

"Huh?"

"You know, the-" Ginny looked around as if checking to make sure no one was listening then continued, "the horcruxes."

"Really? So that's all there is then? We just have to go after-"

"Well, kind of. It's his snake. So we have to go after both at the same time and kill the snake first."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Dumbledore said to wait. He says there is one small detail that he has to work out and we can go after him. Hermione, it's finally almost over! I am so happy! I just am so excited about life after this. Harry and I can get married, he can go on to be an auror, and then we can start a family. And Ron is hoping to go on to be a professional quidditch player, maybe he and his girlfriend can get married. Oh, `Mione!" Ginny squeezed Hermione so tight she though she thought she might push the baby out.

"Calm down, Gin. I know the prospects are exciting, but hold off on the invitations until the war is over, yeah?"

"I know. I just can't wait! What about you? What are you going to do? I mean I know that you're going to be with"-Ginny took another quick look around and lowered her voice to a whisper-"Snape for a few years. Are you going to try for college as well? Are you going to leave after the time limit is up? I mean, cuz you know Harry and I would always have room for you."

"That's very kind of you. But I honestly don't know what to do. He will probably want me gone as soon as the time limit is up; he's made it clear that he does not have affection for me. But if he wants to be involved with the child, I want to make sure we live close by one another."

"He said he's not interested?"

"Not in those words, but yes." Hermione was reminded again of his comments about deeply regretting their night together.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay. It was a childish fantasy. Those aren't meant to come true. I suppose it's time to grow up and move on."

"Draco's coming. Well, I'll see you later Hermione." Then loudly enough for nearby students to hear, she said a few choices words about Draco and stormed off.

"She's playing her part well." Draco smiled as he hugged Hermione.

"And you tried to say she wasn't a good actress." She reminded him teasingly.

"I suppose on rare occasions, the truth may contradict me."

"Yes, rare was the word I was thinking of…" Hermione smiled and sat down at the slytherin table to eat breakfast with her companion.

"Gutsy, Mrs."

"No, now the whole school KNOWS you're the daddy, so shouldn't I sit with you?"

"Maybe at the Gryffindor table."

"No, here."

"Gutsy."

* * *

Hermione was out flying. It was just after seven and the sun had just set. It had been a long day and she was tired, but she just couldn't bear to go home. It had been getting difficult for her to bear these last months. Rather than growing out of her crush on Severus as she tried to will herself to do, she had been falling deeply in love with him.

_He's not in love with you though, Hermione. You need to move on._

It wouldn't have been that hard for Hermione to accept, except that he was so good to her. He wasn't always a nice man, and he had his temperament, but he had a soft side. He was always doing things to make her happy or comfortable. He even shared his bed with her although it was apparent that he wasn't always comfortable with it. At first, Hermione had only slept there because it felt safer, but even after she felt better about her own room, she just really wanted to be close to him.

As she landed on the soft grass by her favorite tree beside the lake and sat down, she wondered why she was letting this affect her so much, she knew from the beginning that he was only fulfilling what he deemed his moral obligation. And it wasn't like he said anything mean, just that he regretted it. He seemed to care about her in a manner, but from the way he rejected her affections, she knew he didn't return her love.

A sound coming from the edge of the woods startled Hermione out of her thoughts. As the sound got louder, Hermione saw a small figure coming toward her. It looked a small dog, and Hermione felt an odd sense of familiarity. As it got closer, she recognized it as Sirius Black's animagus.

"It can't be!" Hermione didn't try to move as the dog came right up to her and sat beside her. "Who are you?"

As she watched, the creature morphed into a man that looked a lot like Sirius Black. He was younger, but obviously much more scarred. From afar, it looked as if two students were casually enjoying the moonlight glowing off the lake.

"My name is Regulus Black."

"I thought you were dead. Sirius said his brother died shortly after joining the Deatheaters."

"He was wrong. My brother and I had a very strained relationship, not much communication."

"I see. So why didn't you ever contact him?"

"Because I was imprisoned by the Dark Lord. I had a change of heart shortly after joining, you see. I saw what kind of man I was really dealing with and tried to destroy him. As you can see, it didn't work."

"Indeed. What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying again. I've found that all but two of his horcruxes have been destroyed and I am attempting to destroy the others."

"I thought there was only one." Hermione could have slapped herself for opening her mouth. Here he was probably digging for information and she gave it to him! But for some reason, she trusted him, although she was not sure why.

"There are two. And I will deal with the last one myself if I have to."

"What are they?"

"I cannot tell you that. Listen, I came here tonight to tell you that I am on your side. I also wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell my cousin, Narcissa that I am well."

"I can't do that. If the dark lord were to think I was relaying information about his traitors, he would surely kill me."

"No. He won't kill you. He believes your child is too valuable. Although I understand your position, I didn't think of it. I should not have asked that of you. She will see when this is over."

"So you know about the prophecy as well?"

"Of course. I made it up."

"What?"

"I made it up. While I imprisoned and mostly neglected, I had time to plot. One thing I know about that man, if one could call him that, is that he is a sucker for prophecies. Although I never pinned Dumbledore for being the same…" He said the last part thoughtfully, as if surprised by his own brilliance.

"But how? I thought Trelawny spoke the prophecy?"

"Yes, you see, I learned a wandless spell while imprisoned that allowed me to enter people's minds. So, I focused very hard on finding witches who specialized in divination and took over their minds for a few minutes, chanted the prophecy and then let them go."

"So you can enter anyone's mind?"

"No. I have tried, mind you. But I have found that I can only enter weak minds. Not surprisingly, Trelawny was the easiest."

"I think I like you. But honestly, if you made it up, my baby is of no consequence to the war."

"No."

"And my rape was done in vain?"

"Rape!? Merlin, what?" The look on Regulus' face was pure horror.

"Oh. I though you knew, since you seem to know everything else. I thought that…"

"What happened to you?" the concern in his face was genuine, and Hermione decided she could open up to him. So, she told him her whole story, minus the details of her and Severus' relationship.

"I didn't think Dumbledore capable of that. I honestly thought he would see through the prophecy, read it for what it really was. And then I thought that you and that dungeon bat Snape actually had a relationship and Dumbledore was fool enough to believe it was you two that the prophecy was about."

He took a moment to awe at the actions of his former headmaster, and then nodded towards Hermione.

"Although I have to admit, it did work out in my favor on that. I had intended to get the dark lord involved in an investigation of the prophecy, not to have him 'figure it out' and change directions on his plans. That has been quite helpful. I am sorry that that happened to you. It was not my intention for someone to help the prophecy along."

"I see. Don't worry, I didn't blame you anyway. But do you think your prophecy is going to help destroy the Dark Lord?"

"So far, yes. I need only a short while before I make my final move, and with him so focused on you and your bat- I mean husband- I can make it undetected."

"What are you going to do?"

"I cannot tell you that. But I can promise that soon this war will be over. Evil will fall and justice will be served."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. My plans have been perfect so far, I am not so pessimistic to believe that's going to change."

"Well, if you need any help…"

"I need for you to not tell anyone I was here, or even that you know I'm alive."

"Alright then." Hermione smiled at him just then, happy that she was somehow now involved and it was not because she was she was an unwilling baby maker.

Regulus smiled back, the trust in her eyes suddenly penetrating his soul. Then the guilt set in. "Hermione, I am going to have to do something that, under any other circumstances I wouldn't do. And I want you to know that it is solely for the greater good."

Suddenly looking a little fearful, she responded with "Please don't rape me."

"No! No, never. What I have to do will be done in the near future, but it will not be done to you. Although, I'm afraid it will affect you very much. Please believe me, I don't want to but it is literally the only way."

"What is it?" Hermione tried to think of what he possibly do that would affect her, and her thoughts kept going back to Harry.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. I must go now someone is coming." A second later, he was a dog again, pretending to wander around aimlessly.

Hermione looked around to see who was coming, but no one was there. She turned back towards the dog, but he was already by the edge of the forest. She stood up to return to the castle, sure that by now Severus was asleep and she could avoid seeing him.

"What are you doing out here so late?" a voice bellowed in the night.

Hermione screamed and ran. By the time it registered that is was he husband, he already had her by the arm, pulling her back towards him.

"I asked you a question." His tone was low and cold.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Let go of me!"

"Miss Granger, 20 points from Gryffindor for being out past curfew! Now, get to your rooms."

"Yes, PROFESSOR."

As soon as Hermione made it inside, she realized why he had taken the tone he had. There were two female students just inside that were watching what went on.

"Don't you two have a life?" she sniped at them bitterly.

"You mean boyfriends that are going to knock us up before we even graduate? You can keep your version of a life, Hermione."

Hermione nearly had her wand out of its sheath when Severus stopped her.

"10 points each from Hufflepuff for being out of your dorms and another 10 each for your tongues' lack of restraint. I hear that again and you'll both have detention for a week straight. Now get back to your dorms this instant!"

The girls ran off and Hermione continued down to the dungeons. She arrived before Severus and headed straight for her room. After showering and getting ready for bed, Hermione left her bathroom to go to bed. Severus was waiting by the crib.

"Were you with Potter?"

"No, why?"

"Because I need to know if I need to go back out there and get the dunderhead."

"Huh?"

"The girls saw you out there with a man."

"They were mistaken, I was by myself." Hermione said it as calmly as she could, but her pulse was racing and she afraid Severus could tell.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Severus nodded to his wife and left the room.

Severus lay in bed that night, wondering about Hermione. He had known that she seemed upset, but now she was also distant from him and it was worrisome. He laid his arm across the bed to feel the side on which she normally slept. A small sense of emptiness filled him as he felt the bare sheet. He had been so accustomed to her being there that it bothered him for her side to be empty. Then he thought of the man she sat with down by the lake. He had seen the man, so knew that Hermione was lying to him, but wasn't sure what reason she had to lie. Time escaped him as he thought of possible reasons and he was lulled out of his thoughts by his door inching open. Hermione slipped quickly into the bed beside him and reached out to tap his shoulder.

"No shirt?" she playfully asked. Aside from tonight he had worn a shirt to bed every night for the last two months.

"I was under the impression you had chosen to sleep in your bed tonight."

"This is my bed. My outline is already imprinted in this side, see? You can go sleep in the other bed if you want."

Severus sat up as if he would leave to go to the other room, but Hermione grabbed him. "I'm just kidding! Stay here. I would never kick you out of your own bed."

"So now it's my bed?"

"And mine. Our bed."

"Indeed."

"Lay down!" she tried to sound demanding, but it came off more pleading.

After doing as she asked, Severus turned to face the dim outline of his wife. She reached out to touch him again and the softness of her warm hands on his chest sent a tingling sensation through his spine. As if she had felt the reaction to her touch, she quickly moved from his chest to his face.

"I wish I understood you, Severus."

"Are you suggesting that I am a complicated wizard, Hermione?"

"No. I just don't understand why you've done all this for me. Why you put up with me so. I know that I've been nothing but a burden to you since I got here, and yet you take care of me with no complaint. Well… minimal complaint. You've never once in the last two months sent me away from your bed and I really didn't even ask you."

"Would you prefer I grumble that you eat too much, whine that you hog the blankets, and roar when you bring your friends into my home without any notice? Or perhaps when you crawl into my bed you'd like for me to send you away?"

"No! And just for the sake of being correct, you do roar when my friends find their way here, with or without notice. Anyway, I'm just saying that I don't understand why you do all those nice things when you obviously don't…" Hermione trailed off for a moment, not sure what words she really wanted to use. On the one hand, the correct term would have been 'want', but fearing an argument would be the result of such a statement, she finished with, "like me."

"Hermione, you cannot truly believe that I do not like you."

"I suppose not. Good night, then."

Severus attempted to ignore the sudden tension in the room and fall asleep, but he had a feeling he was missing something important.

* * *

The next night, Hermione headed out to the tree by the lake and waited to see if Regulus would return. She hoped he would, it was nice to be able to talk to someone about everything, not just pieces of the story here and there. She wasn't disappointed. At 8:30 exactly, a small black dog came padding out of the forest.

"Hey there."

After morphing back into a man, Regulus smiled and returned her greeting. "I wasn't sure you'd be back. Thought I might have scared you off last night."

"No. I wasn't sure you'd be back. You sounded as if you had to go off to your next mission straight away."

"My next mission is here, for the time being."

"Oh. Where are you sleeping?"

"Can't say."

The two chatted for nearly an hour, not all noticing the dark figure watching them from the astronomy tower.

Severus glared at the man speaking with his wife. He recognized him, but he wasn't honestly sure from where. He hadn't seen the man transform, so he didn't know about the animagus. Finally, he had had enough and decided to inspect, up front and personal.

Hermione had noticed that Regulus seemed to keep getting closer to her. His arm was now around her shoulders and his head was resting against hers. She thought about asking him to scoot back a little, but thought perhaps he meant it like Harry and Ron would. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. But then, after telling her how he looked forward to finding a woman to love, he paused. She felt his finger on her chin, lifting it so they could make eye contact.

"Hermione…" he said her name in a whisper as he leaned in to kiss her. Before Hermione had time to push back from him, he was suddenly yanked back and thrown against the tree.

Hermione watched, horrified, as her husband proceeded to slam the man into the tree once more, face first. He then let him drop to the ground and pointed his wand in Regulus' face.

"Regulus Black. Nice to see you again."

"As always, Snape."

"What are you doing here, besides attempting to seduce MY wife?"

"A little business is all, and a little social call."

"Well, do it elsewhere. You know very well the risk you take coming here."

"I know. Help me up?"

"No."

"Very well. I think you shattered my tooth, friend."

"I am not your friend. Now go, and do not come back."

"I'm going. Goodbye, Hermione. I hope to see you again sometime."

Severus reached out as if to grab the man's collar, but took his whole throat in hand, "And Regulus, if you ever come near my wife again, I will offer your body as a gift to the Dark Lord."

"Well said. But you know, he won't be around for long."

"Indeed." Severus glared as the man walked off into the forest, his black orbs so intent they might have penetrated the man's skull. When Severus turned, his wife was gone.

555555555555

Hermione stormed into the house and slammed the door. She thought about warding it, but knew that it would only hold for a moment against him and he would be livid when he got in. But how dare he behave like that. It was true that Regulus' advances were unwanted, but she could have handled it. And for him to defend as if she belonged to him was simply maddening. "MY wife!" She said in a mocking tone. _As if he owns me! He doesn't even want to touch me!_

Severus stormed in the living room and headed straight for Hermione. She stumbled back, afraid he was going to hit her. When she was against the wall, she braced herself for whatever he planning to do, but he stopped just in front of her.

"Severus, it wasn't what you think—I wasn't going to let him! I-"

"You are MY wife!"

Hermione felt the anger rise in her once again, "I am not YOUR anything! You don't own me!"

Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers roughly. At first, Hermione resisted, maddened by his show of possession. To show that he wasn't letting go, he slipped one arm around her back to pull her closer to him, and ran his other hand through the strands of her hair, gripping it so she couldn't move and then kissing her harder.

Hermione wanted to fight him, she did. But the strength of his kiss was overpowering. Her knees went weak and felt her desire for him surfacing. Against the will of her mind, but not her body, she opened her mouth, inviting him to explore her further. Severus slowly removed his hand from her head and traveled down her neck, caressing the bare skin above her shirt. The sensation drove her mad. A few moments ago, she wanted to throw a bludger at him. Now, she just wanted to rip his clothes off.

Severus knew he had lost control. Seeing someone else try to touch her had been more than he could bear. What had bothered him more than the advances of the twit Regulus, was that she was had been contentedly snuggled up in his arms. It was his fault, he knew. He had tried not to fall for her, had tried to push her away. But when he saw that dunderhead attempting to move in on HIS territory, he knew that it was too late. He loved her, and would never be content to see her with anyone else. She was his now, and it was time he made that clear.

A small moan escaped Hermione's lips as he slid his hands under her shirt to caress her back. Severus smirked to himself; he loved the sounds she made when aroused. He made the decision that it was time to take this to the bedroom. He picked up his wife and carried her, bridal style, to their bed. Laying her down gently, Severus whispered the spell "Divesto" and drank in the beauty of his companion. She was lying on the bed, gazing up at him with a questioning look. He lay down beside her, kissing her mouth while caressing her bare skin.

She turned to him and said in a breathy whisper, "Your clothes are still on. That needs to be remedied."

Hermione smiled coyly as she slowly began removing his clothes. She could have just as easily used the spell, but she wanted to use the opportunity to explore his body. Hermione was fascinated by him and she reveled in each revealed section of his lean, well toned mass. She could feel herself getting wetter with each discarded garment. Finally, Hermione pulled back to take in the tantalizingly sexy view of her wizard, ready and wanting her.

Severus flung himself up from the pillow to match Hermione's current position and kissed her hard. She nibbled at his lip and worked her way down to his neck. He gently guided her back, laying her softly on the bed and leaning over her. Hermione flushed with anticipation as Severus made his way to her entrance.

Severus hesitated a moment before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You are mine."

"Yes, yes yours."

Severus grinned and teased her a bit, just gently pressing against her, but refusing to enter.

"Oh… Severus. Severus, please." She was unintentionally bucking her hips by now, her body begging for its release.

Severus did not want to be through with his game, but his body also was eagerly awaiting hers. In one quick thrust he filled her, his body shuddering at the intensity of her reaction to him. She cried out against her will, her pleasure too great to contain. She gripped his shoulders tightly and low moan escaped him as she dug her nails into his skin. He could feel the pleasure building in her, and slowed his pace.

Her features were stunning to him. The candlelight reflected off her soft skin, giving her a radiant glow. Her tone was low but he could hear her repeating his name, basking in the bliss of their union. Hermione looked at him, her eyes focusing on his. She watched him intently as he studied her body, watching his every facial expression as he discovered her.

Finally their eyes met, and Hermione gasped. Severus could feel her walls contracting around him, leading him to his own climax. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips squeezing him tighter against her as she mewled in her ecstasy. The feeling of her tightening around him caused Severus to catch his breath. He felt himself lose control and spill inside of her, contentment replacing the lust that had led them here. He lay down beside his wife and gathered her in his arms.

"Mine." He whispered once again.


	21. Chapter 21

D/C: JK Rowling's amazing characters have graciously, if not unwillingly, taken star roles in my story.

AN1: Thanks for all the great reviews! I love hearing about it when you love it! ;)

AN2: I know this chapter is a bit short compared to most so far, but I think that shorter yet more frequent chapters are preferable to long waits, yes? If you disagree, let me know…

Chapter 21:

Hermione woke at just four in the morning. Severus was sleeping beside her. He had one arm draped across her middle, and looked somewhat peaceful. Hermione had never just watched him sleep, it was kind of cute. She smiled sadly, wondering when or if he was going to take back last night. It had been wonderful that he had called her his like that, but it was possible that he was only doing it because he despised the Black family so much. If that were the case, he would no doubt take it back. Merlin help her if he waited until after the war was over to do it. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Hermione decided to just enjoy the moment. She fell into a dream that felt all too peaceful.

Severus woke at six in the morning. Hermione was cuddled against him. He frowned just slightly, why did he always have to react? The war was coming to an end soon, and the gods curse him for being distracted. He knew it couldn't be helped, he was in love and distraction would have come regardless of whether or not he told her. But it just seemed too much right now. He slid gently out of her embrace, put on his robe, and left to make tea. She had been especially fond of tea first thing in the morning lately, so he tried to always make it before she woke.

After putting the pot on, he returned to the bedroom to gather his clothes for the day. Hermione wasn't in bed, and he could hear the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. On his way into his closet, he noticed Hermione's robe on the floor by the door. Severus picked it up and knocked on the bathroom door before opening it.

"Yes?" Hermione poked her head out from around the shower curtain, exposing only her head, covered in conditioner.

"I thought you'd want this when you're done."

Hermione's eyes dimmed just a little. What was I expecting? "Oh, um, thank you."

Severus hesitated before turning to leave, the idea of wanting to see what lay behind the curtain had crawled into his brain for some reason and was clouding out all other thoughts. Suddenly, he realized that he was staring at her, and she was returning his look with a curious smile. Then he heard himself speak.

"Mind if I join you?"

Hermione fought off an incredibly forceful smile and nodded coolly, "I'm sure there's room enough for three."

It took a second for his "just woke up" brain to register that she was counting the baby.

After slipping into the shower beside her, Severus wasted no time in pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a long moment, finally pulling back only when they needed air. Hermione started giggling when she saw that he had gotten quite a bit of conditioner on his cheek. She got out her loofa, lathered up some soap, and started washing her husband.

Unfortunately for her efforts, Severus was not in the mood to be washed. With a smirk on his face, he followed the movements of her body. He couldn't tell if it was just him or if her breasts were getting bigger. His fascination caught her attention and she blushed brilliantly.

"Stop that." She tried to cover herself, but Severus had none of it. He slid her hands down and gently caressed her hardening nipples. He removed one hand to wrap around her back and pull her closer, while he leaned in to take the released breast into his mouth.

Just then, an intense whistling sound penetrated the bathroom walls.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Severus sighed, kissed his wife, and left the shower to tend to the teapot.

Hermione returned to her shower more contented than she had ever been. Perhaps he wasn't going to take it back after all.

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched his professor slash godfather as he stalked around the room. Well, that would be what he was doing usually. Right now he looked more as if he were… well… trotting. There was a spring in his step Draco had never seen before. And from the absent-minded humming coming from his lab partner, he came to his own conclusions as to why.

"So… `Mione. I mean, godmother."

"Eiw. Um, yes?" Hermione pretended to look down her invisible glasses at him.

"I said godmother, not professor McGonagall."

Hermione gave a tiny giggle, but silenced herself immediately when Severus' footfalls stopped. Draco, however, was undeterred. He had a feeling that Severus wasn't planning on handing out any detentions today.

"So, you guys did it last night, huh?"

"WHAT?! Shhhhh… I have no idea what you're talking about. Not that it's any of your business, anyhow."

"Considering you're carrying my love-child, I think it is."

Hermione smacked his shoulder and returned to slicing her ingredients. But the slight pink to her cheeks and the barely-hidden smile told Draco he was right. He made a mental note to see his godfather after class.

By the time class was over, two students had points taken and one of them had received detention. Draco was a bit more wary about having his fun, but in the end he decided the laugh would be worth it.

"Class is dismissed." Severus waved off the students and started to make for his office.

"Um, professor? Might I have a word?" Draco gave the most innocent look he could muster.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Um, well...," Draco took a quick look back towards the door before continuing, "I just happened to notice that you're in quite a good mood today…"

Hermione hadn't even noticed Draco wasn't behind her until she heard him getting thrown out of her husband's office.

"And stay out, you mangy twit!" Following that, there was loud yelp and then unmistakably Draco's uncontrollable laughter. When she turned around, Draco was rubbing his arse and tears were rolling down his cheeks from the laughter.

"What did you do?'

Between fits Draco managed to choke out, "He… sure… is sensitive… about that… stuff!"

After a good hard smack from Hermione, Draco seemed to somber up a bit.  
"That wasn't nice." He said quietly, pretending to be hurt.

"What do you expect from after attempting to humiliate my husband?"

"Ooh, the little Mrs. is now calling him hubby."

"I've called him that before."

"Well, most of the time you say something along the lines of git, bat, snake. Stuff like that."

"I do not."

"Oh, right, sorry. That's Ron."

"You Stupid. So, how was hanging out last night? I heard Ron disappeared for nearly three hours after quidditch practice."

Draco turned his head to the side and feigned ignorance, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whoops. Must have been his other boyfriend." Hermione said with all-too-serious look.

"Hey!"

* * *

It was just before lunchtime and Severus was grading some papers in his office when Albus arrived.

"Severus, I have great news!"

"Yes, do come in. Oh, right. Yes, what is it headmaster?"

"Albus. No one is here but ourselves."

"Indeed. What is it?" Severus was actually interested in hearing the news, but he for some reason feared it would have something to do with his godson and his big mouth.

"Severus, this war is almost over."

Severus just nodded. Albus was an eternal optimist, it seemed. As of right now, they were no closer to the end of the war than they were three months ago. The dark lord barely shared any news with him anymore, to add to the fact.

"I mean it. The dark lord has been inviting you for supper weekly now, correct?"

"Yes." Not really sure what that had to do with anything, Severus waved his hand to imply need for elaboration.

"He's been distracted. Looking down the wrong path…" Albus smiled gleefully to himself and looked down his nose at Severus through his glasses.

"We have found Regulus Black. And he has had some interesting information to share with us."

Oops. Severus had completely forgotten to mention the git's appearance to the headmaster. "Oh, right. I meant to tell you…"

"Oh, it's quite all right. I know confessing your love can be quite distracting."

"I did no such th…" Severus was cut off from his vehement protest by a shocked look from Albus.

"Do you mean to tell me that after all that display last night, you didn't tell her you loved her? Severus, I'm surprised at you."

"WHAT display?" Severus suddenly had a horrible image of the headmaster in his quarters the previous night. I'll Kill Him. But he couldn't have. I would have known, I would have sensed it.

"Regulus said you threw a bit of a fit when he was sitting too close to Hermione."

"Oh. Right. Mind you, he wasn't just sitting. Anyway, headmaster, back to the situation at hand. You have him?"

"Yes. He came to me after you left him. He had some interesting information about Tom. I think you should come see me after your classes are through today."

"Of course."

555555555555

Hermione sat at the table, watching the spectacular dinner she cooked get cold. It was seven-thirty, normally Severus left his office around six. He didn't have rounds tonight, and even then, he usually came for a while first. It was possible the Dark Lord called him, but he hadn't called him in some time. He would just take him aside during Friday night's dinners if he needed to talk to him. The only other thing she could think of was Dumbledore had him, and she was not going looking for him of that was the case.

5555555

Severus sat across the table from the headmaster, his eyes full of fury. Had he been able to shout, he would have.

"You made a false prophecy?!" he not only loathed the man in front of him for his stupidity, but also the man who acted on it.

"I think it distracted him quite well." Regulus spoke in a calm, well mannered tone.

"And you are sure the dark lord orchestrated the… events six months ago?"

"Yes. I heard him make the plans myself. Idiot thought that he would kill me before I told."

"I couldn't find the elf."

"Because he knew you'd look for it. He had Avery kill and burn it."

"This false prophecy is the only reason for all of this?"

"Yes. But you mustn't feel that you and Mrs. Snape's suffering has been for not. This war is coming to an end much sooner than it would have otherwise."

"Don't call her that." Knowing the conditions for his marriage, Severus wasn't sure Hermione would want to continue the relationship.

"Nonsense, Severus. I know what you're thinking. I trust that you and Hermione will pull through this just fine. She's a lot stronger than you think, my boy." Albus laid a gentle, comforting arm on Severus' shoulder.

"What do we do now then?" Severus steeled himself for the mission ahead.

Albus looked to his coconspirator and nodded, then explained his plan to Severus. He would convince the Dark Lord that now was the time to wage war. When the final battle was at hand, Regulus would destroy the horcrux in Nagini while Albus tended to the Evil wizard himself.

"We must get Harry to Tom as soon as possible. Only Tom can destroy Harry's horcrux."

When Severus heard about the last horcrux, he tensed. He knew Harry was the final horcrux, but it was hard for him to accept that his fate lay in the hands of the dark lord. He still owed it to Lily to care for her son, and here was a plan that would not allow him to live.

"That's settled then. Severus, go on home. Tomorrow evening, you must convince the dark lord you have found my weakness. You must tell him the truth about your marriage and that you believe me to the responsible party. Say that you lied before because you were unsure of the cause and didn't want to rule out a fellow deatheater. Then tell him you know how to destroy me and that he must act at once."

"If he doesn't believe me, I won't be returning."

"He will believe you, Severus." Albus took a gravely serious face as he looked at his young professor. "This is it, my boy. It will all be over soon."

"One can hope." Severus stood up to leave, but Albus stopped him.

"Perhaps it's best if you do not mention this to Hermione yet."

"You want me to wait until the battle is at hand?"

"Well, five minutes before… honestly, I think it would be best for her to hear it from Minerva."

"As you wish."

55555555555555

When Severus got home, Hermione was already in bed. He knew he shouldn't, but he crawled in beside her. When she found out all that had happened and was going to happen, surely she would hate him and want nothing to do with him. He knew she wouldn't blame him for what Voldemort had done to them, but she wouldn't think of their relationship the same when she found out the reasons for its existence. And she would certainly hate him for allowing for Harry to die. He would hate himself for that.

He put his arms around her pulled her close. He knew it was wrong to hold her, knowing that she probably be disgusted by the thought of it when all had come to pass. But it was possible this would be the last time he ever got to touch her, let alone hold her.

She stirred slightly, then took his hand in hers and kissed it. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Then he said it. He didn't mean to, shouldn't have.

"I love you, Hermione."


	22. Chapter 22

D/C: Alas, still he is not mine. I mean, they, are not mine.

A/N: I love the reviews! Yes, it was indeed time for an I love you.

Chapter 22:

_Did he really just say what I think he said? Maybe I was dreaming, I was half asleep. Is he moving away? NO!_

"Don't go!" Hermione turned to face him, clamping her hands down on his shirt so he couldn't easily pull away.

She looked into his eyes and met sorrow. For the first time since they had met, he had allowed her to see his pain.

"Severus." Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to proceed, for some reason this hardly seemed a moment to celebrate. She pulled him towards her and held tightly, Hermione loosened her grip just enough to allow him to look her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

There was no way he could tell her and he knew it. It had to be done, and if she knew, she would try to find some way to stop it. He quickly broke eye contact and tucked Hermione in close him.

"Severus, what's going on? Are you okay? Please, talk to me."

"I just needed to make sure you knew that."

Hermione wanted to know what was wrong, but she could tell that Severus was planning to say nothing else. He brushed his fingers through her hair, gently kissed her forehead, and held tightly to her. All she could was hold him back.

* * *

"I admire your ability to not feel the guilt."

"I'm sorry?"

"The guilt, Dumbledore. You passed the blame for her rape as if it never belonged to you."

Dumbledore's cheery demeanor quickly turned solemn. His hesitation in response gave Regulus another opening.

"So you do feel guilty."

"Yes. It was my fault."

"And yet, you never let your most trusted servant in on the secret?"

"Severus is not my servant. And there is no way I could tell him before this is over. If he thought that I planned such a horrid event…"

"But you did plan it."

"No! I did not plan it, but I am responsible for it. I gave an elf that lived with the wrong kind of family for a long time too much freedom. I instructed him to push them towards one another, not shove him on top of her."

"Oh, it's the loyal servant's fault."

"I'm not saying that! I am responsible, but it was not my intention for Hermione or Severus to suffer as they did. To this day, he has not forgiven himself, and she hates me."

"You mean to tell me that she hasn't told him."

"Obviously not. He had no qualms believing our story tonight. She is not a stupid girl, she knows what the consequences would be."

"My half was true. And what would the consequences be? How is your version of good better than evil?"

"When this war is over, hopefully very soon, I will confess my part in their sufferings."

"I'm sure you will. Do you have any tea?"

"The kitchen is that way, help yourself. As tomorrow will be a long day, I will be going to bed now."

* * *

Harry paced furiously back and forth. He had just been informed that it would soon be time to strike. The battle was at hand and this war was nearly over. Albus had given him the Gryffindor sword and told him to be prepared. This was it. Soon this whole horrible ordeal would be over, and he could actually live his life.

Ron entered the room, happy and exhausted from quidditch practice. "Oi mate, you look a bit flustered. Is everything okay?"

"It's almost time, Ron. Soon we will be free of Voldemort and the wizarding world will be at peace again."

"Bout' time. How do you know? What's happened?"

Harry explained exactly what Dumbledore had told him, and excitedly waved the Gryffindor sword around as he mentioned the final battle.

"Oi mate, be careful with that thing. I'm not a horcrux."

"Come on, we need to find the girls and tell them."

"Well, it's Friday morning Likely, they're in their classes. We'll talk to them about it at lunch."

Harry could hardly focus on transfiguring anything, and quickly earned himself a zero for the day. As soon as the bell rang, Harry grabbed Hermione and hurriedly pulled her towards the lunch hall.

"Harry I'm hungry too, but I'm sure there will be plenty of food."

"Hermione, do you have your wand at the ready?'

"Well, it's in my robes…"

"Can you have it ready if you suddenly needed it?"

"Well, I'm—Harry what's wrong? Why do I need it at the ready?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the table. Ron and Ginny should be there, too."

"Okay…" Hermione trailed off as she moved her wand from the back pocket of her schoolbag and put it in the sheath inside her cloak. When she was in class, it was just easier for her to have it with her bag, but otherwise she used the sheath anyway.

When they arrived at the table, Harry started telling the story before he even managed to sit down. When he was finished, Hermione politely asked to be excused and headed for the door.

"What's wrong with her? I would've thought she'd be more excited by the news." Ginny looked genuinely concerned as she voiced her thoughts.

"I don't know. She's been off lately hasn't she?" Harry stared after her, and the knot in the pit of his stomach was tightening. _What if he's turned her?_

"I'll talk to her in a bit. I'm sure it can't be anything too serious. Maybe she's just overwhelmed." Ginny suspected that Harry was beginning not to trust his long-time friend, and she wasn't sure exactly how to reassure him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let me know how it goes?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Severus bloody Snape!" Hermione yelled out as soon as she made it to his office.

"My darling wife." Severus replied dryly, not looking up from the papers he was grading.

"You should have been the one to tell me!"

"I'm afraid I need more elaboration. Tell you what?" He still did not look up, which bothered Hermione even more.

"That the final battle is coming! You knew last night, and you didn't tell me."

"There are any things I have not told you, and will not tell you. I suppose you heard that juicy bit from Potter."

"Was that a question?" Hermione was indignant, but couldn't really argue.

"Did it need to be? Yes, the war is close at hand. I should think you'd have expected that."

"Well, yes, but he made it seem like today."

"Tomorrow will likely be your best bet. However, it is not yet decided or 'in motion' as one could say."

"Where will it be?"

"You have too many questions, most of which I cannot answer, I'm sure."

"Should I cancel our appointment?"

"No. You really should continue on as normally as possible for as long as possible."

"Well, I will meet you at home when your classes let out."

Hermione turned and stormed out, still a bit frustrated at him. Severus finally lifted his head and watched her leave. He smiled, as it almost looked like she was waddling. The baby was getting big, and it was only three months until his child would be born. Then a sickening feeling washed over him as he imagined the possible fate of his family. After the bloody battle that was sure to come, he saw his wife being buried with their unborn child still in her womb.

* * *

"Headmaster, might I have a word?"

"Of course, Severus. What can I do for you today?"

"I need to speak with about Hermione."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but it is a matter of her safety. I do not wish for her to be anywhere near the final battle."

"I see. Have you spoken with your wife about this?"

"Not as of yet. I had hoped perhaps you would allow me to send her to one of your safe houses."

"I'm afraid that I haven't one at the moment. Currently, I have four families hidden away in one, there isn't room to walk. And the other two have been destroyed. But even then, she is very capable witch and would a valuable asset in battle. We need all we can get."

"She is only one. Dumbledore, I implore you to keep her out of it."

"Severus, if it were up to only you and I, perhaps it could be done. But I have a feeling that she wouldn't go willingly."

"That could be easily taken care of."

"You're not suggesting that you would overpower your wife's free will?"

"If it means her surviving this war, then yes."

"Go home and talk with your wife. If, and only if, she agrees to go into hiding, I will do what I can to help you."

"We are leaving for Candlelight alley momentarily, I shall speak to her then."

As soon as Severus was out the door, Regulus stepped in from the kitchen.

"You're not planning to send her anywhere."

"She will not submit to it. I know Hermione well, and I know that she will not leave her friend in his hour of need."

"Then she should be forced. She is hardly in the right condition to be fighting a battle. Although I do believe that she is a very capable witch, she is going to be distracted. It's much easier to die for a cause when you're supporting only your life. Her child will come first, and perhaps at the cost of others' lives."

"I cannot know what will happen, but I have faith that Hermione will do everything in her power to win the war. And I will do everything in mine to ensure that she lives to enjoy the world after."

"So you will allow her to bear witness to his demise?"

"I know that she will never forgive herself if she is not there to fight for her friend, whether or not she was hidden against her will. The damage would be far worse."

* * *

"Severus, where are we?"

"Spinner's End. This was my childhood home."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. His behavior was throwing her off. He had been almost affectionate when they were at her appointment, and kept looking at her with a faraway look in his eyes.

"It's lovely. Is this where we will stay during the summer months?"

"Perhaps, if you like it."

"What made you want to show it to me just now?"

"I thought we could stay here this weekend."

"That's what's with the groceries."

"Obviously."

Hermione scrunched up her nose at him to show that his sarcasm was unappreciated. Then she smiled and took the bag of groceries to the kitchen.

They spent a good part of the afternoon together, and Hermione forgot altogether her earlier suspicion. Around five-thirty, as they were in the kitchen preparing dinner, Severus clutched his arm and gasped. Hermione immediately hurried to his side, but he simply backed away.

"I must go. I will be back soon."

Hermione nodded and gave her husband a gently kiss. "Be careful."

"Hm. Perhaps you could keep yourself entertained readying the nursery. Any of the upstairs rooms will do. And there are plenty of books in the library."

"I'm sure I will find something to occupy my time. Just come home soon."

Severus nodded and made his way out the front door. When he had closed it, he turned and cast several wards on his home, allowing no one in or out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let anything happen to you." He said quietly, then apparated to Lucius Malfoy's manor.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"What do you mean they're not back?"

"Harry, Severus and Hermione are probably just enjoying some time away from the castle. Sometimes, married couples like to spend time together away from their daily lives. Besides, the way she has been eating lately, if he took her to dinner they will be out all night. You mustn't worry so."

"But headmaster, you said we should be ready, on our guard. You said the battle is approaching, and then you let her go off with him, alone and unprotected?"

"I would hardly say she is unprotected when in his care. I can assure you, Harry, that—"

"No you can't! You can't honestly trust him, can you? You let him marry her when you know he plays both sides to his liking! He's probably going to kill her himself!"

"Harry, really. Calm down, my boy. I have as much faith in Severus as I have in you. I am sure that as we speak, Severus is doing all he can to take care of Hermione."

"I'll bet."

There was knock at the door, and Ginny poked her head into the classroom.

"Harry, to see you in the potions classroom is a surprise indeed."

"Ginerva, my dear. How are you today?"

"I'm well, headmaster. I just came to check on my boyfriend, here. He was going mad looking for Hermione earlier, I figured he was ransacking Snape's office looking for clues."

"She knows you well Harry."

"I was not ransacking his office!" Harry indignantly retorted while crossing his arms.

"Only because you found me here, instead of an empty room. Run along now, children. I'm sure you have other things to worry about." He said it very gently, but Harry found himself immediately obeying.

_Severus, please don't be doing what I think you're doing._ As soon as he was sure Harry was gone, Dumbledore began his search of Severus' office. A clue to where his young friend was hiding his wife would be here, if anywhere.

* * *

"Severussss, welcome. Where is your lovely wife?"

"I did not bring her."

"Oh?"

"I need to speak with you, my lord."

"Sssomething of great importance? Narcissa will be greatly upset if you delay her dinner."

"This is indeed of great importance. If my master so wishes, we can destroy Dumbledore and his army tonight."

"Really? Come, let's chat. What makes you say this?"

"Because tonight his defenses are down. The headmaster decided to make a few architectural adjustments to the castle and the fool damaged the wards. Hogwarts is completely vulnerable to attack. Even now, though, members of the order are working to repair it and it surely will be restored by morning."

"You know this how?"

"Dumbledore trusts me. After his ridiculous blunder, he asked for me to be on guard, in case the castle should come under any threat."

"Oh? And how did you manage to slip away while on guard duty?"

"I made a claim to go patrolling the boundaries of the grounds and simply slipped away. I must return soon, though. If you should decide to wait on your attack, I must not let my cover be blown."

"Hmm, this is very interesting information. I shall call a meeting and decide. Return now, and be prepared."

"Yes, my lord."

Severus bowed deeply and left the room. On his way to the front door, he saw Lucius and his wife waiting expectantly for an explanation of some sort. He gave curt nod and left.

"Lucius, he looked like the world was coming to an end."

"Perhaps it is."

* * *

Dumbledore sat pouring himself a cup of tea when Severus burst into his office.

"I unlocked the door for you, no need to slam it in."

"Headmaster, I spoke to the dark lord. Although he simply said to be ready, I would expect him soon. And likely, you should lower the wards so that whoever he sends, Bellatrix no doubt, to confirm my story will encourage him to come."

"I see. Alright. I trust Hermione is safely returned to the castle."

"She is safe."

"Indeed. Severus, I must encourage to bring her back."

"I will not."

"There will be consequences."

"They are of little concern to me."

"Is there no way to convince you?"

"No."

"Alright. I suppose the final battle is too close to try to reason with you. Call the other professors for a staff meeting. As many aurors as could be spared are already in the conference room. Then we must inform the students and hide the ones too young to fight."

Severus nodded and left to complete his tasks while the headmaster lowered the wards protecting the school.

It was nearly seven when Albus called the meeting to order. The young children had been hidden, the older sent to the common room to await an explanation. Harry stood beside the headmaster, glaring daggers at Snape. Before one word could be spoken, a horn sounded in the hallways, alerting them that the time for talking was over.

"Aim for the snake first! It must be destroyed or this will battle will be the end of all of us!" Dumbledore shouted to the small collection of what could hardly be called his warriors.

Severus walked down an abandoned corridor leading to the grounds, readying to greet Voldemort. He still needed to play his side until the boy's horcrux was gone.

"Severus Snape!" Severus felt himself lurching forward towards the wall for only a second before he slammed against it and a wand was pressed into his neck.

"Where is she?" Harry said in a low, cold tone.

"She is safe, Potter."

"Tell me!"

"I think not. If the dark lord is somehow able to use legilimency on you, she would no longer be safe. We both your occlumency skills aren't exactly top notch, now don't we?"

"I don't trust you."

"Good for you." Snape swung around and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

As Potter was thrown back, his wand clattered to the ground just a few feet out of his reach.

"Now focus on the task at hand, Potter! Not doing so will not only cost only your life" he growled.

Before Harry could collect his wand, Snape was gone.

* * *

Severus threw the boy who lived, the infamous Harry Potter, down at the dark lord's feet.

"Severus, my loyal servant. And Harry Potter, how do you feel, knowing it was your dear professor who delivered you to your death?"

"Not surprised," was all a seething Harry could say.

"Oh? Your such a smart little boy. Now enough chit chat, I've waited far too long to kill you. But honestly, after all this time, I'd hate for it to go too quickly. Avada Kedavra would just be too easy. Severus, what was that curse you used to cut off Avery's fingers?"

"Sectum Sempra, my lord."

"Sectum Sempra. Hmm, let's see how it works, yes? SECTUM SEMPRA!" Voldemort shouted gleefully as he aimed his wand at the wounded boy at his feet.

Harry's screams cut through Severus like the curse had been bestowed upon him, rather than the boy. He had to use every ounce of self-control he had to refrain from cringing at the sight of Harry's blood being poured out onto the floor of the shrieking shack. It took nearly ten minutes for the screams to die out and for his writhing to stop.

Voldemort smiled madly, and let a shriek of joy. "Severus! Check him, is he dead?"

Severus leaned over the boy and touched two fingers to his neck. There was no pulse. He put his hand to the boy's heart, his immense sorrow intensifying when he felt no heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Lily," He whispered before looking up towards Voldemort, "He's dead, my lord."

At that moment, Harry gasped for breath and gripped Severus' arm as tightly as he could, which was barely enough to hold on. Severus didn't think. His mind helplessly obeyed as his body lifted the boy into his arms.

"Severus, what are you-Nagini, KILL!" The snake lunged out at Severus, biting deeply into his collarbone through his robes. Severus barely felt the pain as he apparated them to the dungeons, likely the safest place in the castle.

As soon as they arrived, Severus ripped the confused snake off of him and threw it into the wall. Dazed, it slithered off in search of its master, its command to kill having been fulfilled.

Severus gently laid Harry on the stone floor, took out his wand and whispered an incantation, the remedy to the spell he created as student. He felt the poison sinking in, the venom pulsing through his veins. He was almost finished when the boy opened his eyes. His wounds were nearly healed, save quite a bit of scarring.

"I saw her." Harry could barely speak through the pain that still wracked his body, though he felt substantially more alive than he did moments ago. "She says hi," he said weakly.

Severus didn't respond. As he finished the last of his incantation, he dropped to the floor, the poison in his body weakening him so that he couldn't hold himself up.

"Professor Snape? Professor!" Harry forced himself to sit up, causing him to gasp for air. He grabbed onto his professor's robes and shook him gently to solicit some type of response.

"You hang on, I'm going to get Poppy!"

"Draco! Severus? Severus! What's happened to him?" Narcissa hurried pace quickly changed to a run when she saw her friend on the floor.

"Your master happened to him."

"But why?" Narcissa didn't hesitate in ripping apart the part of his robes that covered his wound, "Nagini?" she asked tearfully.

"Yes," Harry answered bluntly.

"I can't do anything. Her venom is somehow cursed, everyone she has bitten has died. Lord knows I tried to save them."

"Right," Harry answered scornfully.

"Harry," Snape rasped.

Harry immediately turned his attention to his professor, "Yes?"

"You'll take care of them." The words were barely audible, but they rang clearly in Harry's ears.

He smiled a little, "Are you asking me to a godfather, Snape?" Then he gently added, "Well I don't really think you're going to need one, because you are going to be fine, you'll see."

"Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed suddenly. "I have to get her!"

"Wait! What are you going to do with Hermione?" Harry was on his feet in a flash, pointing his wand at Narcissa.

"I'm going to bring her here, you idiot! Bring her to him," Narcissa's cheeks shone with her tears.

Harry hung his head and lowered his wand. If she was right, then it was the right thing to do. And he believed her. "Go then, hurry!"

At that, Narcissa left and Harry returned to Severus.

* * *

It was almost ten in the evening when Hermione felt the clouds surround her home. She crawled out of bed to take a look. Out the window, she saw an almost black sky covered in swirling masses of thunderclouds. In seconds the rain began to pour and lightening lit up the sky. She watched the storm for a moment, thinking back to the day she decided to obliviate her parents.

During a storm like this one, deatheaters had reigned in on Harry, and only missed changing the wizarding world forever by inches. That same day, another groups of deatheaters, none of which she had met in the last few months, had tried to attack her family. The wards that had been placed on their home held them off well enough until the aurors came, and they fled.

"Ooh, this storm is giving me a chill." But as Hermione started to turn away from the window, she noticed a single deatheater fighting the storm.

_What's going on? Is Severus with them? Where are they going? And what are they doing here? Hey, wait, where is here? Hogwarts! The battle! That miserable, lying, no good…_

Hermione went to open the front door to try to follow them. Perhaps she could get one up on them before they made it to the castle. The door wouldn't budge. She cast several spells to try to make it open, and worked vigorously at the handle. "Severus Snape! When I get out of here, you are toast! I'm going to hex you with curses you've never witnessed Voldemort produce!" she shouted to the walls.

From the corner of her eye, she finally noticed the masked figure standing by the window. Hermione screamed and dodged from any curses that the hooded figure might be attempting to send. Then the figure removed her hood and mask.

"Narcissa?"

Narcissa waved at her urgently and motioned for her to open the window. Hermione tried, but the window was solidly shut. Narcissa began working her wand and muttering incantations. Hermione tried looking for another way to remove the wards. After almost thirty minutes, Hermione was frantically searching through the library for any way to possibly get out when she was stopped by the sight of Narcissa in the doorway.

"How did you get in?"

"Severus underestimates me. Hermione we must go."

"Where?" Hermione only now remembered that her friendship with Narcissa was built on Severus being a deatheater, and likely that was now disproved.

"I think you should be with him. Hermione, I need to take you to Severus."

"Why?" Hermione felt her eyes prickle at the look on Narcissa's face, "please, tell me he's okay."

"Hermione, the battle is still at hand, it will be hard to get to him now, but if we wait… Just come with me. And do as I say or we will likely both get killed."

"Is he…?" Hermione felt the tears well up and saw that Narcissa was obviously feeling the same.

"Let's go! Or you will miss your only chance to say goodbye."


	24. Chapter 24

D/C: Dear JK Rowling, I borrowed your characters for a little while. Hope you don't mind.

AN1: I thought about waiting a while to post this chapter, but decided that would just be cruel. Hope you like it! Reviews would be wonderful

Chapter 24:

Severus lay bleeding on the cold stone floor, looking up at the young boy speaking to him. He knew that Lily's son was supposed to die, that it was the only way to destroy Voldemort. But the sight of him lying lifeless on the floor and then suddenly awakening had to be sign. Harry Potter was supposed to live. Severus just hoped his rash decision to save the boy would not cost the wizarding world its way of life.

"Professor, professor! You must stay awake! Someone will be here to help you, I promise. Listen, I know why you've done all you have over the years, I know that you are a good man, and I'm sorry for the way I've been towards you. I know that you had to let me die, and you did the right thing! I died! My mother told me that Voldemort's horcrux is gone now. Professor, please stay awake! Can you even hear me?"

Severus could. Barely. Only some of what the boy was saying was clear. But he heard the part about the horcrux, and was almost contented. At least his family would be able to live in a world without Voldemort. _Thank Merlin_. With that last thought his vision faded out and he heard nothing more.

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa arrived on the grounds of the castle, hidden in some trees. The scene before Hermione made her shudder. In the heat of battle, students and teachers vs. deatheaters, Hermione could the mass of bodies on the ground being trampled or even used as shields. Before she had time to entirely process the scene, Narcissa grabbed Hermione's arm and led her towards the castle. Just short of the entryway, Narcissa stopped short. There was Lucius, holding their son by the throat.

"Nooo!" Narcissa immediately released Hermione and rushed forward towards her family.

"Lucius, what are you doing?!" Narcissa tried desperately to remove his hand from the boy's throat, but to no avail.

"He is a blood traitor, Narcissa. He killed Avery, and tried to assassinate the dark lord himself! It's only luck that I got to him first."

"I don't care! Lucius, he is our son, let him go!" Narcissa sobbed as she begged him to release Draco.

"Narcissa, he is a traitor to our cause!"

"No, to HIS cause! I hate him, Lucius, and I hope Dumbledore wins bloody awful battle! I hope that Voldemort is sent to the deepest pits of hell! So there, I'm a bloody traitor, too. Kill us both, Lucius. You never cared for us as you did him, anyway!"

Narcissa tried once again to remove her husband from her son, but he had already let go. He stood there with a shocked expression on his face, staring at his wife and son, who were now holding onto one another. He tried to raise his wand, but his will had left him. All this time, the cause he had fought for them, for their future happiness, was blinding him to—

"Stupefy!" Hermione, who had been watching the scene almost helplessly, came out of her trance and sent the curse flying at Lucius. As soon as he was he was down, she rushed forward to her friends.

"Hermione! I've been looking everywhere for you! What happened?" Draco nearly shouted as he reached out to hug her.

"I was locked up. Oh, no! Ginny!!" Hermione ran towards her friend, who had just fallen from the third story window and was lying still on the grass. "Ginny, are you okay? Oh, no! Ginny! Please wake up!"

"Here, let me see her." Narcissa quietly leaned down beside the girl and whispered a few incantations, then turned to Hermione, "She's hurt quite badly, but I can heal her. But it will take some time, and I don't think here is the best place. I will take her inside and tend to her as best as I can. Draco, please take Hermione to the dungeons as quickly as you can." She said the last sentence as matter-of-factly as she could as she levitated the young red-head towards the castle.

"Mother?" Draco began questioningly, not sure if it was best to leave her alone to tend healing while inside and out the castle was completely immersed in war.

"Do as I said, Draco." Her voice was slightly harsh, but the sorrow in her eyes told Draco that getting Hermione to the dungeons was the single most important thing he could do.

"I'll come get you soon," he said, not sure how else to reassure his mother, "Come on, Hermione. And keep close. It's bloody awful in there."

He wasn't wrong. Inside the castle was much worse than the outside. The first thing Hermione saw was the body of Colin Creevey on the floor, hunched over a first year who was shaking underneath him.

"Draco, stop! We have to help her!" Hermione wrenched loose of her friend's grip and reached to gently move Colin's body. She thought of the boy in his first year, how excited he was to know Harry Potter. _I'll bet he didn't think he'd die for him._ Hermione wanted to just stop and mourn for the boy, but the sobs of the young girl she had just released brought her back to the situation at hand. As she tried to help her up, Hermione felt a rush of wind fly through her hair, and a green light whiz by, hitting the stone wall. Quickly, she turned to see Draco engaging the deatheater that had sent the missed curse.

"So, Draco," Goyle began with a menacing smile, "defending the mudblood? I had always thought so much better of you. Just like your godfather are you? I heard the dark lord killed him for being a blood traitor, too. And now, I'm sure that I will earn much favor with him for destroying you, and then her."

"Goyle, I've known you all my life. I don't want to hurt you. But if you think for a second, that I would ever let you harm her, you're making a fatal mistake."

"We'll see. Oh, by the way, talked to Ron? He's just down the hall. You should see what Crabbe did to him." The evil smile on the boy's face showed that he was telling the truth, and Draco's face fell.

"Oh, what? Think I didn't know about your little secret? Don't worry, you'll be joining your lover soon enough! Avada Kedavra!"

Draco was so stunned at the news just told to him that he almost forgot to react in time. He dodged the curse and sent a sectum Sempra at his former friend.

Hermione hurried to move the little girl somewhere safe, which at the moment the closest such thing she could find was behind a gargoyle statue in hall. She could see the battles going on around her, friends and classmates fighting off the slowly dwindling number of deatheaters. Hermione guessed the battle had to have been going on for hours already. As soon as she thought the girl was hidden from sight, she ran back to help Draco.

Draco was obviously a better fighter than Hermione realized, because when she returned he was no longer facing off against Goyle, but another deatheater Hermione was unacquainted with. Goyle was on the ground, motionless.

"Stupefy!" came a shout from above, and a second later the deatheater that had been fighting Draco fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hermione shuddered at the sight of his broken skull against the stone floor.

"Harry!" Hermione ran forward and hugged her friend. "Oh, thank the gods you're okay!"

"I'm fine. I died for a little while, but I suppose I can fill you in on that later. Good to see you're okay. You need to get to the dungeons. Dumbledore is there with Snape. He told me to have Draco bring you. I need to get to Voldemort. Love you." Harry spun off in the direction of the front doors, leaving Hermione still shocked, confused, and worried to death for her husband. Draco looked a little shocked as well. Last he knew, Harry Potter still thought he was a deatheater. Then he thought of Ron, somewhere in the castle his love was either dead or dying. He shook his head at the thought, fighting off the despair welling up within him. When he looked up, Hermione was gazing softly at him.

"Come on, let's go." He said quietly, grabbing her hand and heading in the direction of the dungeons. They stepped carefully through the disaster that was once a beautiful corridor to their school, Draco being sure to move quickly while trying to keep them out of sight.

They were almost to the stairs leading to the dungeons when Crabbe came running around the corner, screaming and trying to put out the fire on his robes. Ron followed quickly behind him, waving his wand maniacally and yelling out several curses. He stopped short right in front of Draco. He rubbed his eyes, as if to make sure what he was seeing was real, then both boys shouted, "I thought you were dead!"

"Me?" Draco asked, "Goyle told me you were dead!" Draco said with a still shocked but relieved look on his face.

"Crabbe told me he killed you. Said he used cruciatus on you, then… But you're alive!"

"Yes, and so are you!" The boys locked one another in a firm, loving embrace, then let go hesitantly.

"I have to get Hermione to the dungeons, will you come with?"

"Harry really needs me up here. But I'll come get you when it's over. Good Luck. I love you." Ron said the last part quickly, and glanced over at Hermione.

"It's okay, Ron." Hermione would have smiled at his shyness if the circumstances were not so dire.

Ron nodded at Draco, then the pair parted. Draco led Hermione down the stairs to the dungeons, and Ron left to go fight beside Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore was carefully watching Severus, his hand resting on the man's heart. He talked to him, though he knew Severus could not hear. His most loyal friend did not deserve this. He finally had someone to love, soon two. After all that he had been through, Severus had deserved a happy ending. He shook his head. Then Hermione came around the corner. She ran over to her husband, while Draco waited quietly by the stairs.

"Hermione, please come sit."

Hermione did as he said, kneeling beside her husband. He looked completely still, and was covered in blood. She started sobbing and tried to lean against his chest.

"I'm afraid you mustn't do that. The blood on his clothes is still poisoned with the snake's venom."

Hermione tried to ignore him, to push past the hand Dumbledore was using to block her, but he didn't budge.

"Hermione, please listen to me. I need to tell you a few things, and we don't have long."

Through her tears, Hermione looked up at him expectantly.

"First of all, I want to apologize for what happened to you, and to him. I am responsible for your suffering and for that I am truly sorry."

"I don't care! I'd go through it again! I love him, I want him back!" She burst into tears again, leaning into her headmaster's now outstretched arms.

"I know. I want you to take good care of him, okay?" Albus asked quietly into her ear.

"What? What do you mean? I thought-"

Dumbledore smiled gently and kissed her forehead, "And Minerva, too. Merlin knows she loves you two more than you'll ever know. Tell them both that I love them."

"Headmaster?-"

Dumbledore put his hand back on Severus' heart and said just loud enough for Hermione to hear, "Revivisto."

Hermione was barely able to process what was happening as her headmaster fell lifeless to the floor at the same time her husband took in a deep gasping breath.

"Headmaster—Severus! Draco! Draco, come here, he's breathing! Draco, something wrong with Dumbledore! Draco, come here!"

"I'm here, I'm right here!" Draco was at her side already, having taken in the headmaster's actions.

"Draco, check on the headmaster! We need Poppy, or your mother, or somebody! Oh, I know, I'll send my patronus to get one of them!" Hermione's mind was racing, but she was desperately trying to focus on what she needed to do. She pulled her wand, sent the patronus, and mentally listed all of the healing charms she knew. There were quite a few because she had thought knowing them would come in handy for the final battle, and therefore had spent quite a bit of time practicing with Poppy in fifth year.

"Hermione, he's dead. Dumbledore is dead." Draco had looked for any wounds he could find, but there were none.

"Severus is alive. He's breathing slowly, and he's still unconscious, but his wounds are healed, and his heart is beating." Hermione said this slowly, her eyes never leaving her husband. Her eyes were brimming with disbelieving tears. She put her hand back on his heart, double checking. She didn't see his hand move until she felt it enclose upon hers.

"Hermione." The single word was said with a raspy voice. Hermione's gaze shot up to see her husband's open eyes gazing upon her. "What happened?"

"He saved you. He gave you back to me."

AN2: I'd like to thank Horcruxhorror for inspiring chapter 23 Honestly, did you really think me capable of such an unforgivable act? Anyway, next week, hopefully, I will post the 25th and final chapter of this story, hope you like it! Oh, and I'll have a surprise for you if you want it ;)


	25. Chapter 25

D/C: For the last time, not mine : )

AN1: I appreciate everyone who has read and taken the time to review my story. Thank you so much! I'm kinda sad this story is ending. But Aha! I have started another, "You Are Who You Are", the first chapter of which I have posted right behind this one. If you should like to give it a chance, please read and review, and I will love you forever : )

Chapter 25: The Epilogue

Hermione sat uncomfortably beside her husband. She and Severus both had been summoned to the reading of Albus Dumbledore's will, nearly a month after the man was buried. Hermione thought back to the end of the war.

The final battle had gone on for hours after Albus died. As soon as Narcissa came to tend to Severus, who kept slipping in and out of consciousness, Hermione made the torturous decision to leave her husband and fight alongside her friends. As soon as Harry plunged the Gryffindor sword into Voldemort's heart, his followers stopped fighting. None managed to get away while aurors spent hours rounding up the survivors and herding them off to Azkaban. When Hermione finally returned to her husband, he was vehemently fighting with Narcissa about letting him go search for his wife. Narcissa had apparently put wards on the room to keep him from trying to fight in his weakened state.

When it was explained to him that he survived due to Dumbledore's sacrifice, the only word he spoke was "Fool." He would allow nothing else to be said on the matter, but Hermione could tell that he was not taking the loss of his friend well. He was even moodier than before the war, and had spent as much of the last month alone, only leaving their home to attend Narcissa's trial, at which all charges against her were acquitted. Now he sat here beside her, his face stone cold as they listened.

"And to Hermione Snape, at his request, I'd like to leave you with my elf. He is very loyal, and very fond of you. Please take good care of him."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Why on earth would he do that? She was against elf slavery! Next thing Hermione knew, the elf was standing in front of her and her husband, giving Hermione a very pleading look. Hermione didn't have time to blink before Severus grabbed the creature's hand.

* * *

Three months after the war ended, Hermione lay propped up in bed at Spinner's End, holding her newborn baby girl. She'd gone through what her husband declared a hard labor, though she was sure it was no worse than any other woman's labor, and had been ordered by Severus to rest in bed until told otherwise. Hermione smiled as she gazed down at the tiny baby. She never realized how badly she wanted to be a mother until two nights ago, when she brought her home.

"Would you care for some breakfast before your guests invade, I mean arrive?" Severus was lying in bed beside her, just watching her and the baby.

"Ooh, yes. And be nice to Hegi. He said that you threw some clothes at him yesterday."

"Blasted elf," Severus mumbled to himself as he lifted himself from the bed.

"Hey, Severus. Be nice. You'll have to accept him eventually."

"I'll not. That creature was responsible for-"

"The sequence of events that brought us together," Hermione reminded him gently.

She had never intended to tell Severus of Dumbledore's or the elf's involvements in their lives. But when they had been summoned to the reading of Dumbledore's will, the one that asked that they keep the elf, he took one look at the creature and recognized it as the long-fingered elf that attacked his wife. He tried to kill it right there in front of everyone, but McGonagall banished the creature to her quarters until they could talk everything out. He had quickly put the pieces together and realized what had happened. Hermione did her best to convince her husband that the whole situation erupted out of a miscommunication, but he still remained wary of the elf.

Severus stormed off to the kitchen to prepare Hermione's breakfast, while she gave the baby hers.

Minerva showed up first, bearing presents for the baby and mother. Not long later, Harry showed up with his fiancé, Ginny. Not moments after them, Ron and Draco arrived, they were now known and accepted as a couple, though it gave Draco's father a bit of a shock. Draco wasn't too worried about his father, since he was in Azkaban and couldn't do anything about it, but he seemed generally accepting anyway. Narcissa arrived just after the boys, and greeted everyone with a warm hug.

"How is she?" she asked, smilingly kindly.

"She's fine. I just don't want her pushing her limits with too much activity right after giving birth."

"Such a sweet husband, Severus."

"Speaking of, how's yours?"

"Lucius is fine. I visited him yesterday. Due to the testimony of a few of your former students, I believe that he will manage a reduced sentence. After all, he did turn in midst of the battle, and saved many lives, including Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Lucius was misguided, as I was once, but his heart is good." Severus nodded towards the bedroom, "You should go see her before she gets tired, which will be sooner than she's been insisting it will."

"I'm sure. How's the elf?"

"Still alive."

"Well, that's good. It seems a good, loyal creature. I'm off to see Hermione now," she spoke the last sentence quickly when she saw Severus' face go dark.

* * *

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself," Hermione said playfully as her husband crawled into bed beside her that night. He had just put the baby to sleep, and happily snuggled up close to his wife.

"And you seemed to have enjoyed sleeping most of the day."

"I did not!"

"I'm sorry, I only entertained your whole lot while you took two naps."

"Well, I'm sure that's a bit of an exaggeration," she pouted.

"Don't pout. It doesn't become you."

Hermione smiled and turned her head to kiss her husband, who rested comfortably on her shoulder.

"Severus, are happy it's a girl?" she asked quietly, "I know you wanted a boy."

"Of course. I am very happy that I have both her and you."

"Really? You're not upset that she's not a boy?"

"No. But if you're that concerned, we will try for a boy next time."

Hermione didn't notice his smirk and responded as though he'd been serious. "Next time? Really? You want more kids?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes! I mean, so long as you wanted them."

"Well, I don't fancy turning into the Weasley family, but I think two or three children would be well suited for our family."

"I love you, Severus."

"And I love you." Severus planted a soft kiss on her cheek and tried to roll over to go to sleep.

"Wait, Severus?" Severus stopped, sighed, and rolled back over to face his wife.

"Yes, love?"

"You want to try now?" she asked coyly.

"I think not. You've just come out of labor! It would simply be irresponsible to try for another one this soon!"

"Well, we could always use a contraceptive potion for now."

"Why on earth-oh."

Hermione giggled at her husband's slow receiving of her invitation, and then smiled when he brought his lips to hers.

"Are you sure? It's only been-"

"I'm sure. I want you, right now," Hermione replied determinedly before pressing her lips against his once again.

Severus had barely made his way to her shirt when they heard the baby crying in the nursery.

Hermione giggled. Severus sighed.

"Hold that thought," he said as he put on his robe and made his way to the baby's room.

Fifteen minutes later, after changing a diaper and rocking his daughter back to sleep, Severus returned to his bed to find his wife sleeping. Simply shaking his head and smirking, he kissed Hermione's forehead and bade her goodnight.

Before falling asleep, Severus thought about his life before and after the war. He had never thought he would live to see life after, never thought he'd want to. When he'd found out what Dumbledore had done, he wanted to hate him, but couldn't. After all was said and done, he and wife were happy, just as Minerva insisted was Dumbledore's intention. Severus felt a pang of guilt for having any negative feelings towards the man he would have called his father. He had after all, used a spell only three have mastered in all wizarding history, giving his life's energy over to Severus to save him. To let him have a family.

Quietly, as he held his wife close to him, Severus thanked his belated friend.


End file.
